Assurances Fury
by Funambulle
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Steve Rogers travaille pour une compagnie d'assurances spécialisée dans les dégâts causés par les super-héros. Employé dévoué et réputé dans la communauté, il est chargé d'obtenir par tous les moyens la signature d'un déplaisant inconnu aux pouvoirs magiques imprévisibles. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, sa vie va prendre un tour inattendu...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire un peu comique, un peu absurde, pas franchement bien écrite mais pas forcément désagréable à lire. J'espère ! L'histoire est relativement bouclée donc elle sera publiée en entier ici, pas d'inquiétude ; toutefois, les mises à jour seront incertaines et irrégulières en fonction de mon emploi du temps :)

 _Assurances Fury_ se passe dans un univers alternatif dans lequel tous les super-héros sont mélangés - c'est un peu la zone ! Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en matière d'assurances alors je demande votre indulgence. Toutefois, n'hésitez pas à m'apprendre des choses là-dessus si c'est votre domaine !

En espérant que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Assurances Fury**

* * *

« Assurances Fury© – assurances tous risques » proclamait l'inscription en lettres blanches sur la façade de l'immeuble sur la quinzième Avenue de Manhattan.

Au cinquième étage, bureau 13, Sam Wilson plaidait sa cause avec fermeté : "Les incidents se multiplient, ceux qui les provoquent sont de plus en plus nombreux, par conséquent nos clients augmentent aussi – et c'est très bien, c'est excellent, je ne dis pas le contraire – mais nous ne sommes que deux dans le service, on ne peut plus répondre à autant de demandes – ou alors la qualité va en pâtir…"

"Je vous ai bien entendu, Sam" répondit le directeur Fury, bras croisés, qui semblait continuellement de mauvais poil.

"Ben tant mieux parce que ça fait trois mois que je réclame quelqu'un en plus" marmonna Sam à mi-voix, sachant pertinemment que Fury l'entendrait.

"Qu'en pense votre collègue ? Où est-il d'ailleurs ?"

"Oh, en retard probablement. Ça lui arrive régulièrement…"

Fury souleva le sourcil de son œil unique, dubitatif. "Il est souvent en retard ?"

Au même moment, la porte de l'ascenseur sonna et un bruit de course s'en échappa pour débouler vers eux. Sam cria pour avertir l'arrivant : "Steve, le directeur est là !"

"Désolé, désolé !"

Un lutin débarqua dans le bureau en trombe, cheveux blonds ébouriffés, yeux bleus hagards, vêtements chiffonnés et cravate absente. Il tenait dans ses bras une dizaine de dossiers avec, perchés dessus en équilibre, quatre gobelets de café Starbucks. Il faillit percuter Fury – il lui arrivait à la taille – s'arrêta à temps, réussit à rétablir les cafés avant que les gobelets vacillent et posa bruyamment son barda sur son bureau, celui près de la grande baie vitrée.

"Directeur, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?" demanda-t-il, hors d'haleine, en repoussant une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le front.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Rogers ?" répliqua le directeur Fury en pointant les dossiers du doigt.

"Des nouveaux dossiers sur des incidents produits le week-end dernier. Ça n'arrête pas" soupira Steve. "Sam, tu vas devoir prendre mes dossiers sur Hulk."

Sam poussa une exclamation anxieuse. "T'es pas sérieux ?!"

"Ce sont des dégradations d'immeubles, bris de vitres, façades endommagées. Incidents de classe 2, rien de trop difficile. Et j'ai déjà obtenu la signature de Bruce Banner… Donc tu n'as que la paperasse à compléter."

"Marché conclu !"

"Je vais aussi devoir te donner les deux nouveaux dossiers, tiens… Un accident de voiture due à une course-poursuite entre Batman et le Joker –"

"Ok, facile. Je contacte la police immédiatement."

"– et l'autre dossier, un restaurant veut faire marcher l'assurance pour couvrir les dégâts d'un incendie sur leur parking, dû aux réacteurs d'Iron Man à son décollage."

"M'étonnerait que ça marche" jugea Sam, nez froncé.

Steve fit glisser vers lui deux dossiers et deux gobelets.

"Pourquoi tu m'as pris deux cafés ?"

"Parce qu'on en aura bien besoin pour ce début de semaine déjà intense." Steve s'effondra dans son fauteuil en cuir. Ses pieds frôlaient le sol lorsqu'il s'asseyait bien au fond.

"Ça va refroidir."

"Tu les réchaufferas."

"Personne ne fait ça !"

Fury se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Il n'avait pas toute la journée à consacrer à deux de ses employés.

"Oh pardon, monsieur" s'excusa Steve. "Pour vous aussi, la semaine va être difficile. On a eu un week-end chargé !"

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire" répondit Fury.

Quatre courses-poursuites différentes dans New-York – deux dans le Queens, une à Brooklyn avec Deadpool et la dernière à Harlem avec Luke Cage. Un attentat provoqué par Magnéto et sa clique dans le métro (heureusement arrêté à temps par les X-Men mais non sans casse). Un braquage de Docteur Octopus avait ruiné une banque assurée par les Assurances Fury. Et une attaque d'éclairs provoquée soit par Tornade ou Thor – ou un énième cinglé en costume moulant qui possédait des pouvoirs démesurés mais aucun respect de la propriété d'autrui – avait eu des répercussions sur des passants.

De plus en plus de civils newyorkais rejoignaient les Assurances Fury, assurances dont la réputation augmentait chaque année grâce à l'excellent travail de leurs employés.

Car l'inscription « Fury Assurances© – assurances tous risques pour tous » sous-entendait _Pour tous les citoyens lambda subissant les lubies des super-héros au quotidien_. Les forfaits d'assurance n'étaient certes pas donnés mais la casse était toujours dédommagée. À condition de retrouver les héros coupables.

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire" poursuivit Fury, "Et votre collègue Sam ici présent me faisait gentiment constater le besoin urgent d'avoir un troisième collaborateur avec vous, étant donné la masse de travail que vous avez à fournir."

"Ça ne serait pas de refus" approuva Steve pendant que Sam, bras croisés sur sa poitrine musculeuse, hochait fermement la tête. "Je suis un homme de terrain, Sam est polyvalent. Si vous voulez notre avis, il nous faudrait plutôt un presse-papier."

Sam éclata de rire. Fury fusilla Steve de son œil unique. Celui-ci se renfonça dans son fauteuil, gêné.

"Je me suis mal exprimé. Un gratte-papier. Quelqu'un spécialisé dans la paperasse. Avec des connaissances juridiques et administratives, quelqu'un d'efficace et de… Heu… Vous avez déjà quelqu'un n'est-ce pas, monsieur ?"

"Oui" dit Fury d'une voix sèche.

Il se rappelait pourquoi il n'allait pas souvent dans le bureau 13. À condition qu'on les laisse tranquille, Wilson et Rogers fournissaient un excellent boulot. Mais passer plus de cinq minutes en leur compagnie, c'était la certitude de gagner un mal de crâne lancinant pour le reste de la journée.

"Je suis content de voir que nous évaluons la situation de la même manière" ajouta-t-il. "Votre futur collègue n'en sera que mieux intégré. Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement et de lui fournir au plus vite tout le matériel nécessaire."

Sam inclina la tête. "On l'adore déjà. Il va nous sauver la vie – ou elle d'ailleurs. Comment s'appelle cette charmante personne ?"

"C'est James Barnes" dit Fury d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

"NON !" hurla Sam, un cri d'agonie déchirant qui aurait tiré des larmes s'il avait été un acteur de cinéma en plein tournage, mais il n'était qu'un bureaucrate en costume dans une entreprise d'assurance et son désespoir était ridicule.

"Si. Débrouillez-vous entre vous, Wilson, mais ne venez pas m'ennuyez avec vos chamailleries. Et je ne veux _plus entendre parler_ d'une bagarre à la cafétéria."

"Non, monsieur" grommela Sam, et plus bas : "C'est lui qui avait commencé." Puis, il tenta avec espoir : "Personne d'autre n'était volontaire pour venir avec nous ?"

"C'est moi qui l'ai assigné."

" _Je ne peux pas le saquer_ " murmura Sam ostensiblement " _Et vous le savez très bien_."

"Après avoir vu les dégâts à la cafétéria, n'importe qui ici est au courant" le moucha Fury. "Mais c'est lui qui est le plus compétent pour ce poste. Point barre, Wilson, il n'y a pas à discuter."

"Il n'a qu'un bras !" protesta Sam à voix haute.

"Et ça vous pose un problème ?" l'interrogea Fury. Son sourcil se dressa encore plus haut, défiant les limites physiques du corps humain.

"On veut quelqu'un qui écrive vite… Il n'a pas intérêt à nous ralentir. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour être compatissant envers lui juste parce qu'il a perdu son bras dans un grave accident de train, gnagnagna. Je ne suis pas là pour avoir pitié des gens, moi. J'ai un travail à faire, moi."

"Vous êtes fatiguant, Wilson, fatiguant." Fury se massait les paupières. "Vous avez un problème avec Barnes aussi, Rogers ?"

"Pas du tout. On était amis en primaire. J'ai un bon souvenir de lui… même si lui m'a totalement oublié… mais bon, ça ne fait rien…"

"J'en ai marre" conclut Fury. "Si vous avez un problème avec votre collègue, allez embêtez les directrices adjointes avec ça, Carter ou Hill. Pas moi ! Et je veux votre rapport sur l'entreprise A.I.M sur mon bureau à midi !"

Sam fit un salut militaire ironique.

"Il est fini" coupa Steve. "Je l'ai fini hier soir, il est… Attendez…"

Il farfouilla dans les dizaines de piles en vrac autour de lui. Son bureau croulait sous les dossiers. L'écran d'ordinateur et le clavier étaient les seules choses à peu près accessibles. Sam lui donna un coup de main.

Fury patientait en tapotant du pied impatiemment.

"Ça, ce sont mes dossiers en cours" marmonnait Steve, "Ici, les dossiers à régler. Et là, les dossiers de ce matin."

"Sur quoi sont tes nouveaux dossiers ?" demanda Sam en les feuilletant négligemment.

"Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là, Sam" dit Steve d'une voix molle. "Il y a eu des dégâts à cause de cette tornade de foudre, tu sais, le truc de samedi soir, et la voiture de Poe Dameron a été pulvérisée sur les lieux."

"Ah j'adore ce type ! Steve, sérieux, tu prends toujours les meilleurs dossiers !"

"La voiture a été pulvérisée par des pics de glaces."

"De glace ? Pendant un orage ?"

"Ça n'était pas aux informations" nota Fury.

"J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au dossier" expliqua Steve, "Les photos sont formelles. Ah, voilà ! Tenez, monsieur."

Il tendit le dossier à Fury l'entreprise A.I.M. Les vitres de trois gratte-ciels avaient explosé suite à un affrontement retentissant entre Viktor Doom et les Quatre Fantastiques.

Fury quitta le bureau 13 pendant que Steve expliquait le dossier de Poe Dameron à Sam.

"Mon hypothèse, c'est que la mutante Tornade a provoqué cet orage et que la glace a été créée par Bobby. Et comme je connais mieux les X-Men que toi, il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de –"

Fury referma la porte doucement derrière lui. Le bureau 13 était célèbre au sein de la boîte pour avoir les meilleures relations avec les super-héros, ce qui était crucial pour une compagnie d'assurances qui avait bâti sa réputation sur le remboursement des dégâts causés par leurs batailles. Néanmoins, Wilson et Rogers étaient aussi imprévisibles que ces demi-dieux insupportables. Fury était content qu'ils ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs. La compagnie d'assurance avait déjà bien assez à faire avec Superman, Spiderman, et tous les autres guignols costumés.


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre pour cette nouvelle histoire !

Merci à toutes les cinq pour vos commentaires, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, surtout pour un début :)

Je pense que vous allez être déçues par Bucky, qui n'a qu'un rôle mineur dans cette histoire, mais le second personnage principal va se faire un peu désirer. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'apparait pas encore dans la liste sous le résumé : pour ménager le suspens ^^ (enfin bon, si vous connaissez mes pairings favoris, c'est déjà un peu cramé xD).

Il y a aussi des références à deux dessins animés (un que je n'aime pas et un que j'adore) :P

Merci à vous, **Feeli37** , **Akiza666** , **Elisa** , **Louisiana Nogo** et **Soleil Breton** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Steve avait élaboré une hypothèse – et ses hypothèses se révélaient toutes justes. Tornade, la superbe mutante à la chevelure de neige capable de contrôler la météo, avait déclenché cet orage (pour une raison ou pour une autre) et son élève, Bobby (aussi surnommé Iceberg par les médias), l'avait assisté au sol en couvrant la troisième avenue de glace sur une distance de deux blocs.

Pourquoi Tornade avait créé un ouragan électrique alors que la température en ce mois de mai était clémente, la raison échappait à Steve mais il n'était pas là pour juger les super-héros, les mutants ou les demi-dieux. Son métier était d'indemniser les personnes lambda qui avaient eu la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment afin que tout le monde soit satisfait. Les voitures cassées étaient remboursées et les héros de ce monde continuaient de veiller sur cette bonne vieille planète sans avoir de procès aux fesses tous les quatre matins.

Steve était un très bon assureur. Sa tâche était unique dans le métier : il passait 75% de ses journées sur le terrain, allant réclamer des signatures auprès des super-héros, de quoi attester qu'effectivement, c'était bien eux ou elles qui avaient déclenché une telle catastrophe et qu'en vertu de la loi n°415 article 3, ils n'étaient pas considérés coupables puisqu'ils œuvraient « pour le plus grand bien » ainsi que « pour la défense du citoyen et du pays », fin de la citation juridique. Steve était surnommé par ses collègues le Plus Grand Collecteur d'Autographes de Super-Héros de Tous Les Temps.

On avait tendance à sous-estimer le travail des compagnies d'assurances. Sans elles, le peuple et les politiques se seraient rebellés contre les dégâts constants causés par les batailles et les coûts engendrés. Les super-héros coûtaient des millions à la société mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas de victimes, on estimait qu'ils en valaient la chandelle.

* * *

Steve accueillit Bucky au bureau 13, lui serra la main et débarrassa dix centimètres carrés de son propre bureau pour lui offrir un espace de travail avant qu'un nouveau plan de travail soit monté par les techniciens. Bucky ne montra aucun signe prouvant qu'il avait reconnu son ancien camarade de primaire. Steve n'en prit pas ombrage.

Si la plupart des super-héros de New York le connaissaient par son prénom, le reste de la population ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Trop petit, trop chétif, trop maladif, il était l'avorton qu'on méprise d'un regard, ou qu'on bouscule dans la rue, il était toujours le dernier choisi dans les équipes de sport et celui qui restait sans cavalière lorsqu'il fallait danser.

Mais Steve était le responsable du bureau 13, il empêcha donc Sam de se chamailler avec leur nouveau collègue jusqu'à quinze heures, heure à laquelle il prit sa voiture de fonction pour rouler jusqu'à l'École pour Jeunes Surdoués du Professeur Charles Xavier.

* * *

Il se présenta à l'interphone simplement comme "Steve Rogers" et on le laissa entrer sans faire de simagrées puisqu'il était bien connu des mutants depuis maintenant cinq ans. Steve remarqua encore une fois avec dépit qu'il était aussi petit que les plus jeunes des mutants et que la plupart des adolescents l'avaient déjà dépassé.

Il intercepta Malicia dans un des couloirs. "Tu ne saurais pas où est Bobby par hasard ?"

"En Sokovia, avec Pietro. Ils sont partis aider à la reconstruction de la capitale."

"Sympa ! Mais il est parti quand ?"

"Oh, ça fait trois semaines qu'il est là-bas." Malicia fit la moue. "Il revient début juin."

"Ah…" L'hypothèse de Steve se faisait tout à coup moins certaine. "Tu es sûre qu'il n'était pas à New-York ce week-end ?" insista-t-il pour vérifier.

Malicia fronça les sourcils. "Pas que je sache, non. Il n'a pas intérêt d'être rentré sans me dire." Elle tripota le bout de ses gants d'un air menaçant. "Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"

"Quelqu'un a glacé la troisième avenue samedi soir. Je croyais que Tornade était responsable de l'orage qui a eu lieu au même endroit."

Malicia secoua la tête, ses mèches brunes et blanches frappant ses joues de concert. "Impossible. Elle est au Wakanda en ce moment. _Avec son chéri_ " ajouta-t-elle plus bas avec un sourire gourmand.

"Bon." Steve restait les bras ballants, perplexe. "Je me suis trompé. Merci de ton aide, Malicia. J'espère que tu le reverra vite, ton chéri à toi."

"On compte les jours. Et toi, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ?"

Steve s'esclaffa sans répondre.

"À bientôt Malicia. Porte-toi bien."

* * *

La diva Elsa d'Arendel avait consenti à faire entrer Steve dans sa suite, à contrecœur et uniquement parce qu'elle avait un contrat chez Fury Assurances©.

"Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses, monsieur Rogers" s'énerva-t-elle d'une voix glaciale mais pleine de grâce lorsque Steve lui exposa le sujet de sa venue. "Je ne parcours pas les rues à vingt-deux heures pour balancer des éclairs et des éclats de glace Dieu sait où ! Est-ce que vous savez au moins _qui_ je suis ?! J'ai chanté à guichets fermés samedi dernier. Mes concerts sont complets depuis trois ans. Je suis une chanteuse respectée et j'ai un rôle à tenir ! Expliquez-moi pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'aller glacer des rues après mon travail ?"

Elle trônait dans son canapé de soie rouge, lascive, vêtue d'une robe bleue seyante qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Sa colère créait des volutes de neige sur les accoudoirs. Elsa d'Arendel n'avait pas tort. Chanteuse de pop mondialement célèbre depuis quelques années, elle était réputée pour sa voix cristalline, ses histoires de cœur éternelles et ses concerts grandioses.

Steve ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Bien qu'elle ait été inscrite sur le Registre dans son adolescence, Elsa n'était pas une super-héroïne. Il avait donc subi l'agacement de la diva, puis sa surprise et maintenant sa colère. Quoiqu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – harassée par les paparazzi, ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises étaient nombreux.

Steve répondit d'une voix calme : "Je ne sais pas, Elsa. Je ne cherche pas à vous accuser et je suis désolé si je donne l'impression de vous attaquer. Je ne cherche qu'à faire mon travail. Et voyez, dans le Registre, vous faites partie des personnes qui possèdent des habiletés surnaturelles à faire apparaître de la glace, j'ai donc pensé –"

"C'est arrivé une fois ! Une fois durant ma jeunesse, j'ai perdu le contrôle ! Est-ce qu'on va me faire payer cette erreur toute ma vie ?"

Avec un soupir las, Elsa repoussa en arrière sa tresse blanche. "C'est vrai que j'utilise mon pouvoir, mais seulement sur scène, dans un environnement protégé. C'est juste pour créer des bonhommes de neige. Ils dansent avec moi, vous voyez."

Steve hocha la tête. Il avait déjà vu des concerts d'Elsa sur YouTube. Les chorégraphies des Olaf étaient impressionnantes.

"Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir glacer une surface aussi grande. Mes pouvoirs sont restreints, vous savez. Rien à voir avec ceux des Avengers ou de la Justice League."

Steve approuva. "Comme je vous l'ai dit, la glace a couvert la rue sur des centaines de mètres mais avec une précision remarquable. Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?"

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur les photos. "Aucune idée."

* * *

"Salut Steve ! Ça faisait un bail." Frozone l'accueillit avec sa prestance habituelle.

Steve avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois son partenaire de bataille, Mr Indestructible pour des dégâts de véhicules.

À force de se faire serrer la main par des super-héros, Steve avait développé une main droite pleine de cals, plusieurs fractures des métacarpes et une résistance stoïque à la douleur. Heureusement, Frozone n'avait pas de force surdéveloppée. Steve venait le voir pour une autre raison.

"Navré de passer à l'improviste."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais un jour me voir pour le travail. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?"

" _C'est qui ?_ " cria une voix féminine de l'a pièce d'à-côté.

"Steve Rogers !" répondit Frozone à son épouse de la même manière puis, plus doucement à Steve : "Alors, un verre ?"

"Non merci" refusa Steve poliment. "Je ne bois jamais quand je travaille."

" _Qui ça ?_ "

"Steve ! Des assurances Fury !"

" _Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_ "

"Désolé, mon vieux" dit Frozone à Steve puis hurla : "Il vient me poser des questions ! C'est une affaire d'hommes, d'accord ?! Ok Steve, à nous deux. Pose tes questions."

"Est-ce que, par hasard, vous étiez sur la troisième avenue samedi soir ?" demanda-t-il en montrant une photo du désastre, voitures gelées sur sept cent mètres.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur la troisième avenue samedi soir ?_ "

Frozone leva les mains au ciel, irrité. "Je ne suis pas sorti du week-end" dit-il à Steve avec un sourire charmeur puis : "Je n'étais pas sur la troisième avenue samedi soir, chérie !"

" _Tu es encore sorti avec Bob jouer les redresseurs de torts ?!_ "

"Non, chérie !"

" _Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêtais de sortir faire tes super-cabrioles !_ "

"Mais on était ensemble au cinéma, femme !"

Frozone était exaspéré et Steve se retenait de pouffer.

" _Si j'apprends que tu t'es encore branché sur la fréquence de la police, chéri…!_ "

"Ne te marie jamais" souffla Frozone à Steve avec une mine dépitée. "Tu sais que j'ai laissé tomber l'affaire depuis longtemps. Avec Bob et Hélène, on est à la retraite."

"Oui, mais vous êtes le dernier inscrit dans le Registre à pouvoir créer de la glace" soupira Steve. "Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas vous. Mais vous étiez mon dernier recours."

"Autant de glace par terre, j'aurais dû boire quinze litres d'eau pour y arriver."

"Vous ne savez pas qui aurait pu faire ça ?"

Malheureusement, Frozone n'avait aucune autre piste. Steve quitta son appartement bredouille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le lendemain, Steve commença sa journée de travail à l'entreprise par aller toquer à la porte du bureau 21, deuxième étage.

"Bonjour Peg'."

"Salut Steve. Alors, il paraît que t'as un nouveau coéquipier ?" le salua Peggy Carter

Ravissante enquêtrice au rouge à lèvres éblouissant et à la posture féline, elle ne manquait jamais de mettre Steve dans tous ses émois lorsqu'elle posait une main sur ses hanches, dos cambré et poitrine en avant.

"James, oui. D'ailleurs, je profite qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé pour descendre. Tu n'aurais pas vu Jessica par hasard ?"

"Elle est partie à la compta déposer des factures. Tu veux que je lui passe un message ?"

Steve tapota l'encadrement de la porte sur lequel il s'appuyait, indécis. "J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement."

"Excellent ! Tu es sur un truc ! Raconte !"

"La troisième avenue. Glacée sur sept cent mètres. Voitures déchiquetées. Je cherche qui a fait ça."

"Un Glaceur. Mmmh… Ça n'est pas courant. Des gros muscles, on en a plein nos cartons mais ça… Laisse-moi le temps de regarder dans mes fichiers."

"Fais vite s'il te plaît" la supplia Steve. "Je dois remonter avant que Sam et James se retrouvent seuls ensemble."

"Pourquoi ?!"

"Heu… C'est tendu" plaisanta Steve. "Hier soir, quand je suis repassé au bureau, Bucky avait réussi à briser mon clavier d'ordinateur et Sam avait renversé ses deux cafés sur les dossiers les plus importants du mois."

Pegyy secoua la tête et fit claquer sa langue. "Tu bosses vraiment avec des guignols. Je regrette l'époque où on travaillait ensemble."

"Tu aurais pu être mutée avec moi" déplora Steve pour la millième fois.

Peggy lui jeta un regard de sous ses cils, ensorcelante au possible. "Je préfère les gadgets d'armement aux discussions avec des clients. Ne le prends pas mal. Ah, j'ai Frozone."

"Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?!" Steve fit semblant d'être outré. "Je viens de lui rendre visite. Tu n'as personne d'autre ? Aquaman ? Hangock ?"

"Non, non et non. Je t'ai dit, c'est un pouvoir rare."

"Crotte" ragea Steve. "Je dois filer ! Demande à Jessica, on ne sait jamais. C'est la meilleure enquêtrice de la boîte après tout."

"Malgré son caractère de chien… Je t'appelle si elle connaît quelqu'un. Bisous mon beau !"

"Bye ma belle !" cria Steve en filant dans le couloir.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre.

* * *

"Encore en retard" constata Fury d'une voix égale lorsque Steve entra dans le bureau 13.

"Directeur…" lâcha Steve d'une voix maussade. "Que nous vaut _encore_ le plaisir de votre visite ?"

Sam et Bucky étaient déjà là, chacun à un angle du bureau comme chien et chat, hérissé face à la vue de l'autre.

"Je venais voir comment s'est passé votre premier journée ensemble." Le directeur fit un vaste geste de la main pour englober ses trois employés.

Personne ne répondit. Un ange passa dans le silence.

"Ça s'est très bien passé" chantonna Steve d'une voix légère.

"Vous êtes nul comme menteur" rétorqua Fury du tac au tac.

"Je n'étais pas là" admit Steve. "Mais ils ne se sont pas tapés dessus, faut voir les choses du bon côté."

"Barnes, Wilson !" aboya Fury, "C'est à vous que j'cause !"

"On fera avec" marmonna Sam à contrecœur.

"Ça pourrait être pire" siffla Bucky.

"Dans ce cas, je-veux-mes-dossiers" ordonna Fury d'une voix menaçante. "Midi. Sans faute."

En silence, tous les trois regardèrent le directeur quitter le bureau 13 sur un dernier pan de cape noire dramatique – qui portait des capes en plein mois de mai ?

"On dirait que vous allez devoir bosser ensemble ce matin" dit Steve, à peine ironique.

"Tu pourrais peut-être me remplacer" proposa Sam immédiatement, la voix trop aimable pour être innocente.

"Impossible. Je dois bosser sur le dossier de Poe Dameron. Ça se révèle plus complexe que prévu."

Sam et Bucky oublièrent leur animosité mutuelle pour se concentrer vers lui avec des têtes de chats curieux.

"Complexe pourquoi ? Le Célèbre Steve Rogers, star des assurances, serait-il en difficulté ?" le taquina Sam avec un grand sourire.

"Dans tes rêves !" le rembarra Steve sur le même ton.

"Si tu as besoin d'aide, surtout n'hésite pas" ajouta Bucky avec une expression avenante, plus destinée à éviter de travailler avec Sam que par réelle envie de résoudre le mystère de l'affaire Poe Dameron.

"Je ne trouve pas la personne qui a glacé la troisième avenue – et, accessoirement, bousillé la voiture de Poe. J'ai vu Bobby, Elsa d'Arendel, Frozone. Ce sont les seuls trois super-héros inscrits sur le Registre capable de manipuler la glace… Mais aucun d'eux n'a fait ça."

"T'en es sûr ?" demanda Sam, visage sérieux.

Steve acquiesça. Sam accepta ses certitudes sans broncher. Bucky trouva cela un peu plus léger.

"L'un d'eux pourrait mentir !"

"Non" répliqua Steve simplement. "Et puisque ce n'est pas quelqu'un du Registre, je fais face à une situation sans précédent."

"Il s'agit peut-être d'un super-héros qui n'a pas encore été inscrit sur le Registre ?" proposa Bucky aussitôt.

Sam soupira avec dédain. "Pas la peine de passer aux hypothèses les plus improbables. Il y a plus de chances que ce soit une réaction chimique face à plusieurs superpouvoirs combinés, ou une invention de super-génie."

Bucky lui renvoya un regard noir. Steve s'interposa.

"Commencez pas, les gars, faut qu'on se serre les coudes ! Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de vous si mon dossier ne s'améliore pas et Fury a besoin de votre boulot."

"J'y pense !" le coupa Sam. "Ce n'est pas le lion bleu de Voltron qui peut créer de la glace ?"

Bucky se frappa le front. "T'es vraiment stupide, Wilson. Voltron est à des galaxies de la Terre et on l'aurait su, si un robot-lion géant était apparu à New York pendant le week-end !"

"Ah ouais, pas faux – Hey mais tu viens juste de me traiter d'idiot, j'ai bien entendu !"

Steve poussa un grognement las, Bucky renvoya à Sam un sourire démoniaque, celui-ci serra les bras sur son torse.

"Y a un problème ?"

Ils sursautèrent. Steve virevolta vers la porte. "Jessica !"

Contrairement à sa coéquipière Peggy qui ne concevait pas de venir travailler sans tailleur ni talons, Jessica Jones passait ses journées en jean informe et veste en cuir éraflée. Deux conceptions vestimentaires différentes pour deux femmes exceptionnelles.

"Ouais" répondit-elle négligemment, une fiasque de whisky à la main. "Peggy m'a dit que tu avais besoin de notre aide sur un dossier difficile." Jessica avait la voix traînante et une aura menaçante qui jetait en permanence des ombres autour d'elle. Les ragots couraient sur elle dans les couloirs et plus d'un se demandait pourquoi le directeur Fury continuait de l'employer. C'était Sam qui l'avait recommandé – il l'avait croisé dans le bar de son pote barman et, plus tard, à l'une des réunions des Alcooliques Anonymes qu'il dirigeait. Depuis, malgré ses gueules-de-bois fréquentes au travail ou les poignées de porte écrasées sur son passage, Jessica faisait ses preuves et manifestait envers Sam une loyauté à toute épreuve.

"La troisième avenue a été couverte de glace sur sept cent mètres samedi soir. J'aurais besoin de savoir qui a fait ça."

Steve fit glisser vers la détective une photocopie de son enquête.

"J'te regarde ça, tout d'suite" marmonna-t-elle avec son dédain caractéristique.

En attendant, Steve donna un coup de main à Sam et Bucky pour résoudre leurs propres dossiers. Sans excuse valable pour l'éviter, il dut aussi assister à une réunion organisée par les deux directrices adjointes, Maria Hill et Sharon Carter, sur l'imminence du Jour de l'Indépendance qui était une date propice aux foules, aux attentats et autres dégâts potentiels.

Jessica revient en milieu d'après-midi, pendant que Sam et Bucky se disputaient ferme pour savoir qui avait utilisé la dernière agrafe et devait recharger l'agrafeuse. Steve envisageait sérieusement de leur clouer les lèvres tous les deux avec ces maudites agrafes !

"Ça gueule toujours autant chez vous ?"

La remarque de Jessica Jones rétablit le silence dans le bureau 13.

"Jess, dis-moi que tu viens avec une bonne nouvelle, je t'en prie !"

Jessica déposa le fichier sur le clavier de Steve et écrasa l'agrafeuse d'un coup de talon sec pour faire cesser la dispute.

Steve feuilleta le dossier. Il contenait des images de mauvaise qualité, capture d'écran de caméra de surveillance. Avec un suspect, flou certes mais une piste tout de même.

"C'est qui ce type ?"

Jessica haussa les épaules. "Aucune idée. Pas de nom, pas d'info, un parfait inconnu. En tout cas, d'après les vidéos de surveillance, c'est lui qui a explosé la voiture de Dameron avec sa glace."

"C'est déjà une bonne avancée. Merci Jessica !"

"Comment tu as fait pour obtenir les bandes des caméras publiques ?" lui demanda Sam.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire noir : "J'ai mes combines." Son sourire disparut aussi vite. Elle semblait frustrée. "Ce gars fait preuve d'un pouvoir phénoménal. Il gèle la moitié de la rue en un tour de main. J'comprends pas pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de lui. Je suis en train de creuser, j'ai peu de renseignements pour l'instant." Jessica semblait chiffonnée. "C'est rare que ce genre d'affaires soit autant étouffé. Généralement, il y a toujours des gens pour parler."

"Jess, c'est bien gentil de me donner ces images mais tu n'as rien de plus ? Parce que là, avec ça, je ne vais pas aller bien loin" gémit Steve.

"Tu parles à une pro, là. J'ai aussi eu cette adresse."

Elle lui tendit un bon de papier sur lequel deux lignes avaient été griffonnées à la va-vite au crayon de bois.

"Super ! Comment ?"

"Tu crois que j'vais te dire mes sources ?! Tu rêves. J'dis pas qu'elle est fiable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-bas. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"

Steve arqua le sourcil. "Tu n'as rien à faire ? Tu t'ennuies ?"

"Je croule de boulot, tu veux dire ! Avec Peggy, on n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer."

Steve avait déjà attrapé son manteau. "Ça ira. Occupe-toi de mes collègues plutôt. J'ai peur qu'ils s'entretuent pendant mon absence."

Il entendit les cris de colère de Sam et Bucky jusqu'au bout du couloir.


	4. Chapter 4

Et le personnage mystère est... dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires :D !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

L'adresse était située dans Greenwich Village, dans une de ces rues dignes d'un film hollywoodien. Les immeubles de briques couleur rouille et les charmants petits escaliers alignés qui menaient à des portes d'entrée démesurées témoignaient d'un quartier hors de prix. D'un autre côté, cela avait des avantages puisque les rues étaient peu circulées. Steve était l'un des rares employés de Fury Assurances qui avait droit à une voiture de fonction – et quelle voiture ! Une guimbarde bleue d'une autre époque, une vieille 2CV qui faisait plus de pétarades que de pointes de vitesse. Néanmoins, il avait de l'affection pour cette voiture qui lui permettait de partir enquêter tous les jours pour aider ses clients.

"Numéro 75… Ça doit être là…"

Il sonna à trois reprises mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réponde et il sortit son trousseau de passes après avoir vérifié qu'aucun passant ne l'épiait de trop près. Le directeur lui avait remis ces clés de serrurier officieusement et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé depuis la promotion de Steve.

Il introduit le passe dans la serrure, fit jouer la clé et après deux tours, la porte s'ouvrit sur le hall d'entrée.

Steve n'était pas nécessairement un bon jeune homme propre sur lui, malgré sa taille, son apparence inoffensive et son ossature délicate. Il avait eu sa dose de bastons et de bagarres, durant ses études et dans les bars. Il était le premier à pousser une volée de jurons ou à se ruer sur l'adversaire – sauf au travail : il ne faisait pas le poids face aux super-héros et il n'avait pas intérêt à s'attirer les foudres de ses supérieurs.

Il était respectueux mais entrer par effraction dans un immeuble ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience.

Avec un sourire de renard, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Un épais tapis persan recouvrait le sol du hall d'entrée et étouffa le bruit de ses pas. Il monta jusqu'au troisième étage sans se presser. Steve n'aimait pas attendre les ascenseurs poussifs des vieux immeubles du 19ème siècle et ses poumons n'aimaient pas les efforts prolongés qui lui coupaient le souffle. Entre son asthme et son impatience, sa vie de newyorkais cerné de gratte-ciels était un défi constant.

"Troisième étage, porte 30, on y est."

Et il enfonça son doigt sur la sonnette.

* * *

Il n'eut pas à insister beaucoup. Des bruits de pas, une chaînette retirée et un craquement lorsque le battant s'ouvrit.

"Oui ?" demanda une voix grinçante, visiblement agacée d'avoir dû se déplacer.

Steve n'en eut cure. "C'est vous !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Effectivement, c'était bien la même personne que celle prise en vidéo par les caméras de surveillance, quoique la ressemblance n'était pas flagrante. L'homme surplombait Steve de quarante bons centimètres. Grand et bien bâti, il traînait autour de lui la même aura ténébreuse que Jessica Jones, en bien plus puissante. Les vêtements étaient décontractés, jean serré et ample pull noir ; sans son apparat de super-héros, malgré le halo menaçant qui se dégageait de lui et la beauté dangereuse de ses traits, il avait l'air presque normal.

Steve néanmoins, qui était expert en super-héroïsme et individus non-mortels, remarqua immédiatement la différence. Il était face à un _prédateur_.

"À qui ai-je l'honneur ?" siffla l'inconnu. Tout dans son ton montrant qu'il s'en contrefichait au plus haut point.

Steve sourit de toutes ses dents. Il en fallait plus pour le décourager, avec sa mallette, son blouson beige, ses manches trop grandes retroussées sur ses poignets malingres.

"Steve Rogers, employé à Fury Assurances. Ravi de vous rencontrer."

Il tendit la main dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'inconnu ténébreux qui gardait la porte tel un Cerbère antipathique regarda la main tendue dédaigneusement sans faire mine de la prendre.

"Je représente les clients de notre assurance lors de l'incident survenu la nuit de samedi dernier sur la troisième avenue. Afin de les indemniser au mieux et pour vous faciliter la vie, j'aurais juste besoin d'une signature de votre part s'il vous plaît."

"Une signature ?" feula l'individu. Il avait prononcé ce mot avec tout le mépris du monde. Une _sssssssignatûr'_.

"Exactement" continua Steve avec son plus beau sourire. "En vertu de la loi 415 du Code Civil, article 11, nous vous demandons d'assumer votre responsabilité dans les évènements survenus samedi soir à Manhattan, sur la troisième avenue. Il suffit de signer et d'annoter ces feuilles ici – hey, attendez monsieur !"

La fin de sa phrase fut presque criée. Mais la porte avait déjà été refermée au nez de Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis super heureuse d'avoir des retours sur cette fic ! Donc merci merci merci à vous, **Feeli37** , **Saroune G** et **LD** ! Je vous connais toutes (plus ou moins bien héhé) et c'est trop cool de vous retrouver ici *plein de cœurs-confettis pour vous* !

J'ai mis le pairing parce que le personnage est enfin apparu gniéhéhé :P

J'ai commencé un nouveau travail depuis deux jours donc bon, les mises à jour ne seront pas vraiment vraiment régulières (les commentaires aident gnuhuhu). Pas d'inquiétude néanmoins, comme pour mes autres histoires, celle-ci verra le bout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Ce n'était pas le premier refus de sa carrière – ni le dernier probablement. Steve n'en fut pas découragé le moins du monde mais plutôt que d'insister, il préféra retourner à l'agence. Sam et Bucky ne s'étaient pas entretués ; ils avaient décidé de s'ignorer et un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce entre eux deux travaillant sur leur ordinateur.

Steve en profita pour régler d'autres dossiers moins urgents, appeler des clients pour vérifier que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, organiser son planning de la semaine et son agenda.

Sam le chambra gentiment en apprenant qu'il s'était fait claquer la porte au nez.

"Ça ne t'est pas arrivé souvent ! Tu as perdu de ton charme, Stevie !"

"Il a dû croire que j'étais un démarcheur, c'est tout" maugréa Steve, le nez dans les papiers et le stylo à la main.

Sam s'esclaffa en se tapant le genou du plat de la main. "Ou un témoin de Jéhovah !"

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Bucky, qui ne connaissait pas les habitudes du bureau, les écoutait attentivement.

"Les super-héros ont le droit de ne pas signer ?"

"Bien sûr que oui" lui expliqua Steve patiemment, ignorant les hennissements moqueurs de Sam. "Certains sont agacés d'être sans cesse sollicités par les assureurs mais s'ils refusent, ils peuvent être traînés en justice, ce qui n'est bon ni pour leur image ni pour leur porte-monnaie. Et puis c'est une formalité courante qui fait partie de leur travail. Lorsque tu rentres dans ce métier, tu sais que ça va faire partie de ton quotidien."

"Certains super-héros donnent même procuration" ajouta Sam, un peu calmé. "C'est ce que fait Spiderman par exemple."

"Tous les dossiers concernant Spiderman sont transmis à Marie-Jane."

Bucky prit l'astuce en note consciencieusement. Sam le regarda faire, l'air sceptique.

"Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si quelqu'un ne veut pas signer ?"

Sam et Steve fixèrent Bucky, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Ils n'auraient eu l'air moins interloqué si leur nouveau collègue avait commencé un numéro de claquettes en kilt sur son bureau.

"Pourquoi – ?"

"Personne ne voudrait –"

"Si quelqu'un ne voulait pas signer ?"

"Tout le monde, enfin aucun –"

"Ça n'a pas de sens !"

"Ce qu'on veut dire –"

Sam et Steve arrêtèrent de bégayer et échangèrent un coup d'œil fugace, dialogue muet.

"Tout le monde signe" répondit Sam. Il avait un sourire séduisant et la voix parfaitement implacable.

Il tapota familièrement l'épaule de Steve dans un geste affectueux qui n'avait rien d'une relation entre collègues.

Il répéta "Tout le monde signe", son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde pour prendre l'expression féroce d'un requin.

"D'accord" bredouilla Bucky, perplexe et presque apeuré.

Steve lui adressa un bref sourire d'excuse pour la réponse intransigeante de Sam. "Les supers n'ont aucun intérêt à ne pas signer. Cette loi est faite pour leur faciliter la vie. Certains n'apprécient pas être dérangés, c'est vrai, mais notre rôle est justement d'obtenir leur aval de la manière la plus respectueuse possible."

"C'est là qu'on excelle !" ajouta Sam comme un coup d'estoc. "Alors dis-moi, tu crois que tu vas être à la hauteur ?

"Sam !" le rabroua Steve sans lever la tête de ses notes.

"Heu…" balbutia Bucky.

"Pourquoi tu as accepté d'être muté ici ?" poursuivit Sam, bras croisés.

Steve flaira les ennuis mais, au moins, Sam avait posé la question poliment. C'était toujours mieux que : _Sale tête de nœuds, si tu me traites encore d'anchois moisi, je te fais bouffer ta souris_.

"J'ai demandé" marmonna Bucky, la tête baissée.

Sam était écœuré. "Sérieusement ?!"

"J'avais besoin d'action" se défendit Bucky, sur la défensive. "Et le bureau 13 est connu, dans la boîte. Moi aussi, j'avais envie d'aller sur le terrain. Quoi ?!" ajouta-t-il en direction de Steve, qui le regardait, intrigué. "Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une prothèse que je ne peux pas faire comme vous !"

"J'étais simplement en train de me demander si tu voulais venir avec moi la prochaine fois que je retournerai voir ce gars."

"Oh."

"Hey !" intervint Sam, "Moi aussi j'aimerais bien m'occuper du dossier Poe Dameron !"

"C'est pour que Bucky acquiert de l'expérience avec une affaire délicate" justifia Steve.

De surpris, Bucky était devenu enchanté. "Ça serait une opportunité géniale !"

"Allez, je t'embarque !"

Bucky se leva si vite qu'il fit tomber son écran d'ordinateur sur la moquette.

"Oups…"

"C'était une façon de parler" précisa Steve. "On n'y retournera que ce soir, après le boulot."

"Oh…"

"Au bureau 13, on ne compte pas nos heures de travail" chantonna Sam d'une voix guillerette.

"Si, on les compte" soupira Steve, "C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Fury nous a engueulé, pour les cent vingt heures supplémentaires qu'on a fait en avril."

"Que _tu_ as fait !" rectifia Sam, toujours joyeux.

"Cent vingt heures supplémentaires ?" répéta Bucky, abasourdi. "Et ben, ça bosse plus qu'à la compta, c'est sûr. Mais tu as une vie en dehors de l'assurance ?"

Il plaisantait mais Steve répondit "Non" d'une voix totalement sérieuse.

" _Non-non-non_ " répéta Sam sur un air d'opéra.

"T'es lourd !" lui renvoya Bucky. Il revint sur Steve : "C'est peut-être indiscret mais comment tu concilies vie professionnelle et vie affective, vie de couple, enfin tout ça ?"

Sam éclata de rire si fort qu'il fit sursauter deux employées qui passaient dans le couloir. Il se fourra le poing dans la bouche pour essayer de faire moins de bruit.

"En n'en ayant pas" répondit Steve d'une voix austère.

"Ah… D'accord" souffla Bucky, perturbé entre la mine hilare de Sam et celle impassible de Steve.

Celui-ci daigna donner plus d'explications : "Ma mère est morte à dix-huit ans, mes deux seuls amis travaillent ici et je n'habite pas loin de chez eux. CQFD."

Sam se roulait de rire sur son clavier. Steve l'ignorait superbement.

"C'est un peu… solitaire." Bucky avait remplacé _triste_ à la dernière seconde.

Steve leva le regard de ses dossiers pour le planter dans les yeux de Bucky. C'était la première fois qu'il le détaillait véritablement depuis le début de la conversation. Ses deux yeux bleus, limpides comme un lac de haute montagne, étaient d'une eau pure et glaciale. Bucky frissonna, son corps se tendit sur sa chaise, ses muscles se contactèrent.

"En septembre dernier, pour représenter l'entreprise" raconta Steve d'une voix grave et déterminée, presque envoûtante, "J'ai passé une soirée de gala à discuter avec Wonder Woman, le major Kusanagi et Miss Marvel, de la meilleure manière de faire des sushis. Une grande discussion, vraiment. Très importante. Le lendemain, elles sont venues dîner chez moi pour mettre les recettes en pratique. Bonne bouffe, bon vin, on s'est marrés toute la soirée. C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais passé avec une femme – a fortiori trois. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ?"

Bucky déglutit.

Il se rendit compte avec une acuité nouvelle, alors que les yeux bleus le pourfendaient sans émotions, qu'il avait sous-estimé Steve Rogers. Il n'était ni le premier ni le dernier.

"Rien qui n'arrive à la cheville de ta soirée" souffla-t-il.

Par chance, Sam ne fit aucune réflexion par derrière.

Lorsque Steve se leva, à 17 heures, Bucky le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction sans moufter.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos réponses, les filles ! Vous êtes tellement choupettes que bim, voici le petit chapitre 6 ! Et ouais, je suis motivée ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Cette fois, il fut plus facile d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Steve était en train d'inspecter les noms sur les sonnettes lorsque quelqu'un sortit par la porte d'entrée. Bucky n'eut qu'à tenir le battant ouvert pour leur permettre de se glisser dans le hall d'entrée. Il siffla en voyant les boiseries, le plafond orné, les tapis luxueux.

"C'est du haut standing ! Ils ne s'embêtent pas, les supers."

"Viens !" Steve trottinait déjà dans l'escalier mais à la fin, ce fut Bucky qui arriva en premier sur le pallier.

"La – porte – à – gauche" souffla Steve, hors d'haleine.

"Tu vas survivre ?"

Ils attendirent que Steve reprenne sa respiration sous contrôle – "Fichu asthme, faudra t'habituer" – avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

Il fallut trois coups avant que la porte accepte de s'ouvrir. Le bel inconnu se tenait derrière, à demi masqué par l'entrebâillement. Les ombres jouaient sur les angles et les méplats de son visage.

"Bonjour" sourit Steve de sa plus belle voix suave.

Il savait que sa voix grave, posée, était un de ses atouts, une voix qui commandait l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Une voix à dompter des fauves.

"Encore toi ?" éructa le super-héros-sans-nom.

Ses traits se raidirent de rage. Plus qu'un fauve, cet homme était un dragon.

Le sourire de Steve, sans diminuer, perdit en intensité. "Hum, heu… Je viens avec mon collègue, monsieur Barnes, pour –"

Le dragon l'attrapa par le col, l'attira à lui dans son antre et referma le battant derrière eux. Le claquement résonna comme un couperet. Steve eut l'impression que c'était sa tête sur le billot. L'appartement n'était qu'un repaire d'ombres et de ténèbres, toutes nichées, embobinées et entortillées entre elles. Il était plaqué à la porte et ne voyait rien, hormis le visage de l'inconnu qu'il avait dérangé. Ses yeux verts tailladèrent le visage de Steve à la recherche d'une réponse.

"Ne reviens pas ici" siffla-t-il.

Sa langue darda entre ses dents, pointe rose serpentine.

Steve ne put qu'hocher le menton sans rien dire. La force qui le comprimait à la gorge était sans commune mesure avec celle d'un homme ordinaire. Il suffoquait comme jamais l'asthme ne l'avait étouffé.

"Ne reviens pas ici, mortel" ordonna l'inconnu. "Ou il t'en coûtera. Et tu sauras véritablement ce qu'est la peur."

La flamme qui illuminait son visage prit une teinte plus acérée. Steve dut plisser les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat tandis que la main qui l'étranglait accentuait encore sa prise. Enfin, la porte céda dans son dos et Steve fut projeté d'une main négligente dans le couloir. Il se prit le mur d'en face dans un vacarme sonore, retomba le nez sur les tapis d'orient, cherchant à retrouver son souffle volé.

"Fichez-moi la paix, je ne le répèterai pas" gronda l'inconnu, sa voix se répercutant dans la cage d'escalier telle un éclat de tonnerre.

Bucky resta figé, terrorisé, même après que la porte se fut refermée sur son terrible habitant.

"Ça va ?" chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Steve.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il le souleva à bras-le-corps et le traîna dans l'ascenseur. Les pieds de Steve raclaient le tapis, pantin pathétique. Lorsque Bucky le lâcha, il dut se retenir à la paroi de l'ascenseur et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

"La vache !" s'écria Bucky au moment où la cabine se mit en mouvement.

"Ugh…"

"C'est souvent comme ça ? Ce type est un malade ? J'ai cru qu'il allait te dépecer chez lui !"

"Rurk…"

"Horrible horrible ! Il va falloir porter plainte ou quelque chose ou –"

"Hum." Steve remit en place le col de son pull en se félicitant intérieurement de ne jamais respecter le code vestimentaire de l'entreprise. Avec une cravate, il aurait eu la gorge en lambeaux. "On dirait que ce deuxième rendez-vous ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu."

"Sans blague ?!"

"Je peux avoir le dossier s'il te plaît ?"

Bucky le lui tendit avec des yeux effarés. Il paraissait désarçonné par le calme de Steve, qui venait de se recoiffer dans la glace de l'ascenseur comme si ce bref kidnapping lui arrivait tous les jours.

Lorsque la main de Steve se referma sur la pochette cartonnée, celle-ci se déplia et se transforma en immense chauve-souris noire qui battit des ailes dans la cabine, occultant la lumière avec son vol désordonné. Bucky et Steve se baissèrent immédiatement avec un couinement surpris.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?!"

"Passe-moi un stylo, s'il te plaît."

Bucky ne se fit pas prier. Entre les doigts de Steve, le crayon se métamorphosa en ver-de-terre.

"Depuis quand t'as ce pouvoir ?" s'exclama Bucky d'une voix étranglée.

"Ce n'est pas un pouvoir. C'est une malédiction."

Steve soupira. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

Mouwhahaha ! Je vous préviens, ils ne vont pas devenir copains tout de suite xD


	7. Chapter 7

Vous avez été toutes pipou-chou-mignonnes à laisser plein de commentaires ici ! Merci à vous, c'est-à-dire à **Marion D** , **holybleu** , **Kather** , **Saroune G** et **Feeli37** ! Presque que des connaissances :D

(Feeli, j'ai glissé un personnage en référence à toi ^^)

* * *

Où Petit Steve en bave dans ce chapitre qui se finit sur un cliffhanger de tonnerre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Toute la soirée, les objets se métamorphosèrent en animaux répugnants d'un simple contact avec ses doigts. Le volant de la 2VC se changea en python, la poignée de sa porte en crabe, son pommeau de douche en vipère, sa serviette de bain en une volée de mites et le savon en crapaud. Steve renonça à se faire à manger et se coucha l'estomac vide, les mains en l'air pour éviter d'effleurer l'oreiller. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller couché sur un putois.

Le lendemain matin, les bestioles avaient colonisé son séjour avec allégresse et Steve abandonna également l'idée d'un petit-déjeuner. Le café latte que lui tendit la serveuse du Starbucks© au coin de la rue se métamorphosa en hérisson qui se fit manger par son attaché-case changé en caïman. Steve se demanda brièvement en quoi se transformerait un croissant, puis s'il était condamné à ne plus jamais pouvoir manger, tel le roi Midas à l'orgueil démesuré. Le crocodile le suivit jusqu'à l'immeuble de l'entreprise.

Au bureau 13, Bucky le regardait avec un air empli d'effroi, comme si Steve était une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Sam agonisait aux toilettes. Cause de décès : crise de fou rire.

Il se débrouilla ensuite pour fourrer entre les mains de Steve toute la paperasse qu'il ne voulait pas remplir. Les feuilles se changeaient en volées de blattes, de cafard ou de mouches. Le bureau grouillait d'insectes vrombissants. C'était devenu invivable.

Elektra Natchios, DRH de l'agence, s'enfuit en courant dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Son hurlement suraigu résonna longtemps entre les murs de l'étage.

"J'ai un truc qui grouille dans le caleçon" gémit Bucky. "Je suis positivement sûr que ça n'a pas sa place habituelle à cet endroit de mon anatomie !"

"Yeurk !" hurlèrent Steve et Sam en chœur. Mauvaise idée puisqu'ils avalèrent tous deux une poignée de mouches bourdonnantes.

"Ça ne peut plus durer" conclut Steve, ulcéré. "Ce ne sont pas des conditions pour travailler."

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas passer de coups de téléphone – le combiné s'était transformé deux fois en tarentule et il n'y avait rien de pire que de dire "Allô ?" et de sentir des grosses pattes velues vous enserrer la joue – Steve erra dans les rues à la recherche du Docteur Strange durant sa pause déjeuner. Finalement, ce fut Pietro Maximoff qui le redirigea vers sa sœur, Wanda. En un tour de main et trois volutes rouges, la Sorcière Rouge fit disparaître le sort.

Il la remercia chaleureusement, s'empiffra trois hot-dogs et retourna travailler d'une humeur plus légère.

Entre temps, Sam et Bucky avaient vidé le bureau de leurs occupants à six pattes, Elektra avait fait venir un dératiseur et le responsable du Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle de New York était reparti ravi, le camion rempli de bestioles exotiques.

"Ce n'est quand même pas une situation banale… Il faudrait peut-être envisager d'abandonner."

Sharon Carter, directrice adjointe et associée de Fury, réfléchissait à voix haute.

Dans ses baskets et son jean, on n'aurait pas cru qu'elle codirigeait la plus grande société d'assurance de New York.

"Ce n'est pas la mer à boire." Steve touchait tout ce qui était à sa portée avec un sourire réjoui, soulagé de voir que les objets restaient inchangés. "Et je ne fais pas ça seulement pour Poe Dameron."

"Il y a moyen de s'arranger autrement pour sa voiture."

"Si Fury Assurance n'est pas capable de protéger la voiture du plus grand pilote de course newyorkais, quelle image cela renvoie-t-il de la boîte ?" Steve leva vers Sharon un regard aigu. "Le dossier Poe Dameron est plus qu'une simple signature à obtenir ; c'est devenu le symbole de notre capacité à faire face à toute situation."

Sharon soupira. "Fury m'avait prévenu que vous étiez têtu… Vous savez que votre collègue est venu en parler à la direction ce matin ? Il était soucieux de votre santé."

"Ah. C'est gentil de la part de Bucky."

"Hum. Apparemment, cet homme vous a empoigné par le cou avant de vous lancer contre le mur d'en face."

"Oui." Steve se passa une main à l'arrière du cou, gêné. Des plaques rouges marbraient sa peau. "Vous savez, je ne suis pas très lourd."

Même avec des tennis plates, Sharon le dépassait d'une tête.

"Même le dossier qui impliquait Wolverine n'avait pas été si brutal… Personne ne s'attendait à un tel déchaînement de violence pour une affaire anodine. Fury Assurances ne met pas ses employés en danger, Steve."

"Je ne vais pas laisser tomber" la prévint Steve.

"J'allais vous en donner l'ordre."

"Impossible. Je viens de boucler en catastrophe mes derniers dossiers de la semaine. Je peux me consacrer entièrement à celui de Poe Dameron ! Je m'y suis mal pris la dernière fois."

"Steve, écoutez –"

"Je vais aborder les choses d'un autre angle, ça ne peut pas –"

"Steve !"

Il se tut, boudeur. Sharon reprit calmement : "Steve, vous devez faire la différence entre les moments où il faut persévérer et ceux où il faut battre en retraite."

Il eut un temps d'arrêt. "Attendez… Vous n'auriez pas parlé avec Sam avant ?"

Sharon soupira. "Ne retournez pas là-bas. J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec monsieur Dameron demain. Nous allons nous arranger autrement avec lui. Cet inconnu est trop dangereux pour mettre votre vie en péril."

Steve poussa un grognement furieux mais ne répondit rien.

Au moment même où il revint dans le bureau 13, Sam déclara : "Toi, tu as parlé avec Sharon."

Puis : "Et tu comptes quand même y retourner."

Et : "Tu m'écoutes si je te dis que c'est une mauvaise idée ?"

Sam ne paraissait pas tendu ni fâché ni inquiet ; simplement blasé. Il avait l'habitude de l'obstination de Steve, qui le mettait dans des situations impossibles et lui faisait faire des conneries incroyables.

"J'irai peut-être faire un tour après le travail" mentionna celui-ci d'une voix dégagée.

"Mais quel crétin !" soupira Sam en aparté. "Ma consolation sera de pouvoir dire après _Je te l'avais bien dit_ … Maigre consolation…"

"Je viens avec toi" ajouta Bucky d'un ton déterminé.

"Quoi ? Non ! C'est moi, son meilleur ami !"

Et ça se chamaille, ça se tire les cheveux et ça se traite de poisson pourri.

Steve décida que la journée a été suffisamment fatigante comme cela. Il abandonna tout sur son plan de travail, mallette, dossier, trousse et ordinateur portable.

Il passa voir Peggy pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, tout en affection douce et en taquineries suaves. Elle l'interpella alors qu'il s'évadait : "Et le dossier Poe Dameron ? Celui sur lequel Jessica avait enquêté ?"

"C'est _compliqué_ " sourit Steve.

"Tant mieux. Toi qui avait l'impression de végéter !"

Steve en y réfléchit à deux fois et réclama un pistolet taser. Peggy leva un sourcil interrogateur mais lui tendit l'arme sans commentaire.

Le bureau de Peggy et Jessica était tout en longueur, foutoir pas possible, lumières jaunes, cadres accrochés aux murs, des babioles et des armes à traîner partout, une véritable l'antre d'inventeur-antiquaire. Jessica était une détective, elle avait donc accès, de l'autre côté du couloir, à la salle des archives mais elle ne remettait jamais les documents là-bas et les vieux dossiers, les piles de journaux et les annales s'entassaient au petit bonheur la chance. Peggy, elle, était spécialiste des armements – également le premier poste de Steve. C'est là qu'elle testait et évaluait les armes, les gadgets défensifs et les protections que pourront ensuite s'acheter les civils newyorkais pour se protéger autant que possible des super-méchants.

"Compliqué à ce point-là ?"

"Mouais. Sharon m'a interdit d'y retourner."

Le sourire de Peggy s'élargit. "Et tu t'en fous complètement. Mon p'tit Steve ! Je te retrouve bien là."

"Ne m'appelle pas _petit_ !"

"Sois prudent, mon chat !"

" Ne m'appelle pas _mon chat_ non plus ! Oh, tu m'énerves. Je ne paye rien à boire ce soir !"

Tous les jeudis soirs, c'était leur rendez-vous. Lui, Sam et Peggy, les trois amis de fac soudés comme les doigts de la main. Le bar _Howling Commando_ était leur repaire. Bières fraîches, éclairages tamisés, jazz lancinant, ils connaissaient le lieu par cœur.

Peggy s'esclaffa et le laissa filer.

Coincé dans les embouteillages entre l'île de Manhattan et le quartier de Greenwich Village, Steve eut le temps de réfléchir à son coup de tête, de s'interroger sur sa décision et de se demander si c'était une si bonne idée. Il conclut que c'était certes une (très) mauvaise idée – Sam avait malheureusement toujours raison sur son compte – mais qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il irait l'autre magicien louche quand même. Donc il fonça tête baissée jusqu'à l'immeuble et monta les trois étages sans s'arrêter.

 _Ding dong !_

Quitte à prendre une mauvaise décision, autant l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

Il était même assez satisfait de lui alors qu'il retira son doigt de la sonnette.

"Bonjour bonjour !"

Steve s'était prudemment reculé au fond du couloir, le dos collé au mur, les mains levées en évidence. De là, il pouvait voir le visage de l'homme se tordre de colère. On le serait à moins.

"Je me permets d'insister –"

"Je vois ça."

Mais malgré la fureur, l'inconnu ne sortait pas. Ses pieds étaient à l'extrême bordure de la porte, une frontière invisible.

"Nous sommes partis du mauvais pied" insista Steve. "Je ne vous veut aucun mal –"

L'expression glaciale de l'homme en face de lui vira au sourire. Ce n'était pas forcément mieux. C'était un sourire de dragon, féroce, sanguinaire.

"Je n'en doute pas." Il ricana. "Moi, par contre…"

Steve déglutit. Le front en avant, le menton décidé, il restait planté sur ses positions. "J'aurais vraiment besoin de cette signature."

"Je ne voulais pas en arriver là" poursuit l'inconnu, presque à regret, le visage neutre. "Tu me forces la main."

"Une signature" poursuivit Steve doucement. "Cela ne sert à rien de me menacer, je ne veux que défendre les intérêts de mon client."

"Les mortels…" soupira l'inconnu pour lui-même.

Comme si, pour lui, Steve avait disparu. Dans un sens, c'était peut-être le cas.

Lorsque le sort le frappa, un dixième de seconde plus tard, d'un éclat vert éblouissant, Steve pensa _Avada Kedavra_ et bascula dans le néant.


	8. Chapter 8

Où Harry Potter n'existe pas dans cet univers et ne peut donc pas aider Petit Steve à se dépêtrer de ses ennuis !

Merci pour vos commentaires, les belles ! Y en a qui me font bien rire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Même Harry Potter n'aurait pas pu le préparer à ça.

Steve fut réveillé de son évanouissement par une voisine du troisième étage, une dame très élégante, très mince et très blonde qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, allongé et inconscient dans cet immeuble haut standing.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux maquillés, hypnotisée.

Steve s'était redressé, avait bégayé des excuses et s'était enfui à toutes jambes hors de bâtiment.

Il avait appelé Sam, ou Peggy, ou les deux. Non, il n'était pas au bord des larmes.

"J'ai fait une erreur. C'est une catastrophe ! Une _catastrophe_ ! Si si, je te jure. Non non, c'est pire que ce que tu crois."

Sa voix tremblait, au bord de la panique.

Sam l'avait rassuré au téléphone. "On est au _Commando_. Ramène ta fraise, ça ne peut pas être si horrible."

"C'est _pire_ que ça !"

"On te commande quelque chose de fort. Ça va te requinquer."

* * *

Steve gara la 2CV à deux blocs de leur lieu de réunion favori. De la place de parking au bar, toutes les personnes qu'il croisa dans la rue le fixèrent avec insistance. Du gamin de six ans à la vieille grand-mère ridée, tous le dévisagèrent de haut en bas. On se retournait sur lui. Certains, surtout des femmes, se figèrent lorsqu'il passa près d'elles. Plus Steve avançait vers le _Howling Commando_ , plus il essayait de se faire petit, plus il rougissait et voulait s'enterrer dans le sol.

Une touriste canadienne le dévisagea avec tant de stupeur qu'elle en fit tomber sa boule de glace par terre.

"Excusez-moi !" Quelqu'un le héla, dix mètres derrière.

Steve trébucha. "Je suis pressé" balbutia-t-il sans se retourner.

"Attendez ! Attendez, s'il vous plaît –"

Il voulait en finir avec cette épreuve le plus vite possible. Il poussa la porte vitrée du _Howling Commando_ avec un soulagement sans nom mais à l'intérieur du bar, les clients firent silence pendant qu'il marchait vers le fond de la pièce. Un type recracha même sa bière en le voyant. Les tablées chuchotaient sur son passage. Enfin, Steve aperçut ses amis.

Sam et Peggy étaient là, bien sûr, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Jessica et Bucky étaient venus également.

"Hey" murmura-t-il pour attirer leur attention, il prit même le luxe d'agiter les doigts vers eux, tout pour se sentir moins seul, tout pour ne plus être la cible de tous ces regards.

Ils se retournèrent et leur salut resta bloqué à l'unanimité dans leur gorge.

"Oh la vache" souffla Sam, estomaqué.

Jessica poussa un juron haut et fort.

"Holy shit !" s'exclama Peggy. "Mon Dieu, Stevie…"

"C'est une blague ?" demanda Bucky, incertain de la conduite à venir. Il se demandait soudainement si Sam ne lui avait pas fait une mauvaise farce en l'invitant.

"Je vous avais dit que c'était une catastrophe" gémit Steve.

"Nan mais à ce point-là…"

"N'exagère pas, Jessica. Quoique je dois dire, t'as fait fort, mon pote !"

"Catastrophe, catastrophe, moi je te trouve tout à fait à mon goût, Stevie" lui dit Peggy, les lèvres gourmandes et la moue lascive.

"Arrêtez" grogna Steve, peiné et angoissé.

"C'est assez…"

"Spectaculaire ?"

"J'aurais dit _flippant_."

"C'est grave quand même. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !"

"Si si, il peut parfaitement" se marrait Peggy. "Viens-là que je te palpe, mon chéri."

"Raconte-nous tout" exigea Sam en poussant vers lui un verre couleur ambrée.

Steve ne tenait pas l'alcool. Trop petit, poids plume. Mais ce soir, il engloutit le verre d'une descente. Cela acheva de réduire ses amis au silence.

"Je suis retourné voir le type."

"Celui qui t'a fichu une malédiction la veille ?"

"T'es carrément inconscient !"

"Mais tu es _malade_ !"

Bucky était terrifié, Sam était fâché, Peggy était hilare, Jessica arrêta de laper son whisky pour prendre la parole : "Steve, j'voulais te parler de ce gars-là justement. C'est pour ça que je suis là."

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai du nouveau à propos de ce zigoto qui a gelé toute la troisième avenue."

"Tu as découvert qui il était ?"

"Non."

Steve était trop plein d'espoir. La réponse de Jessica le dégonfla comme un ballon.

Pendant ce temps, Peggy le dévorait des yeux, Sam et Bucky semblaient de plus en plus alarmés concernant sa condition actuelle.

"Mais je sais qu'il est lié à Thor."

"Thor ?!"

"Ouais. Il était là aussi cette nuit-là. Au même endroit, au même moment. L'affaire a dû être étouffée."

"Thor est trop dur à joindre" geignit Steve. "Généralement, c'est un autre Avenger qui signe pour lui. Entre Asgard et tous les voyages interplanétaires, impossible de le contacter."

"On a essayé neuf fois" renchérit Sam. "Ce type est indisponible. En même temps, c'est un dieu donc bon… La dernière fois, Bruce Banner nous a dit : _Envoyez-lui un corbeau_."

"Maintenant, on n'insiste plus pour voir Thor et on dépose une doléance aux Avengers. C'est plus simple et ça va plus vite" expliqua Peggy à Bucky, qui était complètement perplexe.

"Et c'est bien dommage" soupira Sam d'un air rêveur. "Imaginez, rencontrer Thor…"

"Oh, tous ces muscles" ronronna Peggy.

Peggy s'esclaffa. Steve semblait au bord de la dépression.

"On ne peut pas se concentrer sur mon problème, s'il vous plaît ?! Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai _vraiment_ un souci !"

"Je n'appellerais pas ça un souci, Steve" s'exclama Sam. "Y a pire quand même."

"Oui, ne commence pas à râler."

"Regarde-moi ça !"

Sam et Peggy le taquinaient, une joute verbale à laquelle Steve avait perdu avant même de se battre.

"T'es pas loin de ressembler à Thor toi-même !"

"Et chacun sait que Thor est la perfection !"

"Regarde-moi ça !"

"C'est moi tout entier que tu désignes" pesta Steve.

"Parce que c'est toi tout entier qui a gonflé !"

"Je n'ai pas gonflé –"

Steve n'avait pas gonflé mais il avait doublé de volume, en largeur et en hauteur. Le sortilège l'avait transformé en statue grecque. Immense, imposant, des épaules décuplées, une carrure d'athlète. La magie l'avait couvert de muscles. Avec ses cheveux blonds, il ressemblait à un joueur de football américain. Seul le visage n'avait pas changé, quoique sa mâchoire se soit épaissie.

"Tu ressembles en tout point à Captain America !"

"Arrête avec ça, Sam !" le rabroua Steve.

La rengaine était connue. Depuis qu'il avait atteint sa taille adulte – à douze ans – on n'avait pas cessé de comparer Steve à Captain America – ou plutôt _à l'avorton qu'il était avant le sérum_. D'abord sa mère, pour le rassurer sur sa petite taille, puis les gamins du lycée pour le faire enrager, et enfin Sam et Peggy, en guise de plaisanteries.

"Tes origines refont surface, que veux-tu."

Peggy hurla de rire, la gorge déployée au plafond. Sam venait de faire référence à la grand-mère de Steve, qui était sœur de la mère de son homonyme, Captain America. Ça faisait bien rire ses amis mais Steve, lui, n'en riait pas car son patronyme était devenu beaucoup moins drôle le jour où Captain America, déclaré mort en 1945, avait refait surface hors de la glace.

Les blagues sur son nom et prénom étaient devenues d'un coup beaucoup plus pesantes.

Il en avait voulu à sa mère, mais celle-ci était déjà morte depuis quatre ans. Son nom, Steve Rogers, somme toute banal et anodin car porté par 11 582 personnes aux États-Unis, était devenu un patronyme ridicule, une pâle copie du plus célèbre Steve Rogers, héros de l'Amérique et défenseur de la liberté.

Autant l'avouer immédiatement, Steve n'était pas fan de Captain America.

Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, allant jusqu'à déléguer ces dossiers à Sam, et il n'était pas rare que certaines personnes lui fassent remarquer la ressemblance, qu'il s'agisse d'historiens chercheurs, de passionnés bien calés ou de supers-héros. "Excusez-moi, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous ressembliez étonnamment à Captain America ?!" ou "Tiens, c'est marrant, vous me faites pensez à Steve. Heu pardon, Steve Rogers – enfin, le Captain, vous voyez ?"

Steve voyait très bien et c'étaient les rares moments où il perdait le sourire face aux clients.

Il devait vivre dans une espèce d'univers parallèle mal foutu qui avait décidé de lui faire payer cette ressemblance…

Voilà qu'il était devenu le presque-sosie de Captain America – les supers-pouvoirs en moins, merci bien !

Peggy lui tripotait les bras et approuva la dureté des muscles qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. "Bien ferme tout ça. Un beau bébé, oui madame."

"Tu pourrais te faire passer pour l'original…" Sam commençait à dresser des plans sur la comète.

"Les yeux ne sont pas de la bonne couleur" jaugea Bucky. "Et tes mains sont trop lisses. Celles du Captain sont pleines de cals. À cause du bouclier…" ajouta-t-il, embarrassé. "J'ai vu à la télé…"

"Ok" catalogua Jessica. "Bucky a un coup de foudre pour Captain America et Sam pour Thor. Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à déclarer ?"

"Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune aide" dit Steve d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

"Appelle le docteur Strange" conseilla Peggy.

"Je n'ai _pas_ un coup de foudre" rectifia Bucky, vexé.

"Thor est la perfection" rêvassait Sam.

Jessica, toujours en quête de potins, semblait très intéressée par les confidences de Sam.

"Strange est au Tibet" expliqua Steve à la tablée qui s'en foutait complètement, occupée à hiérarchiser les plus beaux supers-héros.

Peggy parla de Black Panther, "un corps d'acier et une aura royale", Jessica de Flash, "trop sexy dans son p'tit costume bien moulé".

Sam défendait Thor à corps perdu : "Tu as vu ses muscles ?! N'importe qui craquerait pour un corps pareil ! En tout cas, moi je craque."

"T'es gay ?" s'étonna Bucky dans sa direction.

Le débat s'interrompit. Steve profita que tous les regards se rivaient sur Bucky pour rafler les verres des autres discrètement.

"C'est un souci, Barnes ?" Sam avait croisé les bras, ce qui était généralement synonyme de sérieux.

"Ça ne me dérange pas" répliqua Bucky d'une voix plate.

"Ah ouais ? Tant mieux parce que l'assemblée ici est 100% LGBT."

Bucky avait la mine curieuse d'un chat gourmand. Jessica et Peggy observaient l'affrontement comme deux spectatrices au cirque. Pour un peu, elles auraient mâchonné du pop-corn.

"Peggy sort avec Angie" dit Jessica. "Sam est célibataire, pauvre chou. Steve et moi, on est bi. Bi et seuls aussi."

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Bucky qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Néanmoins, il déclara avec aplomb : "Ma belle, je ne suis pas intéressée, désolée."

"Voyez-vous ça" susurra Peggy. "Refuser ainsi une approche de Jess'… J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, mon chat."

À sa manière, Peggy était aussi redoutable que Jessica et son sourire à double tranchant.

Bucky baissa la tête et lui jeta un sourire par en dessous. "Parce que c'est une assemblée 100% LGBT et que je ne suis pas intéressée… par les femmes en général."

Les filles poussèrent des sifflements approbateurs. Sam avait l'air d'avoir avalé un seau entier de citrons. Steve avalait toutes les boissons de la tablée, bière, mojito et whisky, sans écouter la discussion.

"Depuis quand t'es gay ?" s'offusqua Sam, absolument ulcéré de cette révélation.

"Depuis sa naissa-aaance" chantèrent Jessica et Peggy, définitivement pompettes.

Steve s'était effondré contre Sam sur la banquette et vantait les mérites de son nouveau corps d'une voix chancelante à qui voulait l'entendre. La soirée devint hors de contrôle lorsqu'il commença à faire des bras-de-fer avec les barbus de la table d'à-côté. Steve remporta les trois premiers matchs, perdit le quatrième, monta sur la table en hurlant qu'il était Captain America "et donnez-moi mon bouclier, qu'on aille frapper des nazis !", les barbus hurlèrent en retour : "À mort Trump !" et la population du bar se souleva en liesse, prête à faire la révolution.

Sam, Steve, Peggy, Jessica et Bucky quittèrent le _Howling Commando_ vers minuit, poussés dehors à coups de balai, bras dessus bras dessous.

"Et mort au connard de Glaceur de la troisième avenue !" braillaient les filles en brandissant des bouteilles de bière.

"Faut qu'j'aille voir Scarlet –"

"Scarlett Johansson !" hurla Sam.

"Scarlet Rose" renchérit Bucky.

"Scarlet Witch" finit Steve d'une voix misérable. "Il faut qu'elle m'aide."

"Tu ressembles à un – Hip – à un demi-dieu, Stevie. Ne laisse pas cette sorcière gâcher ta beauté" le supplia Peggy, accroché à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"J'veux pas ressembler à Captain America ! C'est la pire malédiction possible ! Pire que les cafards et les serpents !"

Il geignait encore lorsqu'il s'endormit sur le canapé de Sam.

* * *

Hahaha, alors, vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir hein ?! Petit Steve est devenu GRAND ! Tadadam !


	9. Chapter 9

Où Harry Potter n'existe pas dans cet univers et ne peut donc pas aider Petit Steve à se dépêtrer de ses ennuis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Steve se réveilla sans trop de gueule de bois, ce qui était une réussite par rapport à un passé pas si lointain où une simple bière le laissait ivre mort. Il avait néanmoins la bouche sèche et puante comme un rat mort. Il réveilla Sam, passa sous la douche et partit en courant pour avoir le temps de rencontrer Wanda Maximoff avant de commencer le boulot.

"Cap ?!" dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, un peu surprise. Puis elle se reprit, l'étudia en détail pendant que Steve expliquait : "Non, c'est moi Steve, enfin l'autre, celui des assurances…"

"Encore ?!" lâcha-t-elle, un reproche dans la voix.

Elle n'avait pas sa cape rouge et son corsage, juste une robe noire simple et des grosses chaussettes confortables. Steve la prenait au dépourvu.

"J'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin d'aide" supplia-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas avec qui tu travailles mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes ça" lui reprocha Wanda.

Ses mains produisent de longues volutes rouges paresseuses qui léchaient le corps de Steve, s'infiltraient sous ses vêtements et reniflaient la malédiction qu'il portait à même la peau.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer, nerveux, agité.

"C'est bizarre" marmonna Wanda, ce qui était la pire réponse possible venant d'une sorcière.

"Je veux juste que tu m'enlèves cette malédiction" dit Steve avec impatience.

"Ce n'est pas une malédiction" le réfuta Wanda, toujours concentrée. "C'est un genre de – Qui t'a fait ça ?"

"Aucune idée."

"Pardon ?! Tu n'as pas vu qui – ?"

"Si, si. Mais je ne connais pas son nom."

La bouche de Wanda se tordit. Elle était désormais sur ses gardes. "Qui est-il ?" demanda-t-elle plus lentement. "Et où habite-t-il ?"

"S'il te plaît, enlève-moi ce truc."

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis navrée pour toi mais je ne peux rien faire."

"Quoi ?" couina Steve.

"C'est trop puissant. Il faut que je sache _qui_ a fait ça, Steve. Un magicien aussi puissant ne devrait pas rôder à New York sans qu'on le sache."

"Mais je ne connais pas son nom ! Wanda, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à ressembler à Captain America !"

La plainte de Steve tira un sourire à Wanda. "Ce n'est pas un sort de ressemblance. C'est un sortilège destiné à révéler ta vraie nature."

"Ma vraie nature de quoi ?"

"Et bien, j'imagine que la vraie nature de la plupart des gens les feraient ressembler à des _trolls_. Surtout les newyorkais… Enfin je dis peut-être ça parce que je viens d'Europe de l'Est. Franchement, les américains, c'est déjà compliqué mais les newyorkais sont encore plus timbrés. Enfin bon, ce sortilège doit refléter l'âme avec son corps, ce genre de truc – je ne pige pas tout, c'est assez complexe et dans un drôle de langage, des runes ou – Bref. Steve. Il va falloir t'y faire."

"Non."

"C'est ton véritable corps désormais."

"Tu blagues."

"Tu es vraiment tout pâle. Je te jure que ce n'est pas si terrible. Et tu ne ressembles pas tant que ça au Captain. Vous seriez à côté, on saurait tout de suite faire la différence, crois-moi."

"C'est une blague, une mauvaise blague."

"Hélas non." Wanda souriait. "Franchement, tu ne t'en tires pas mal du tout. Avec un sortilège pareil, n'importe qui serait devenu hideux. Toi, tu as embelli."

"Je ne ressemblerai pas à un stupide Dorian Gray moderne, non non non !" tempêta Steve. "Merci beaucoup, Wanda !"

Il quitta sa maison en trombe et se rua au cabinet du docteur Strange, à l'autre bout de Manhattan, sans égard pour ses horaires de travail. Il frappa du poing sur le comptoir, exigea de recevoir un rendez-vous _immédiatement_ , terrifia la secrétaire, s'excusa à plates coutures, renversa le pot de crayons, s'excusa de nouveau, voulut les remettre et fit tomber une pile de livres. Il fit tellement de bazar que le docteur Steven Strange sortit de son cabinet pour voir qui démontait sa salle d'attente.

Il accueillit Steve, l'ausculta, créa des cercles dorés, marmonna des incantations, invoqua des runes et de la fumée, puis finit par déclarer que son cas était désespéré et que Steve ne lui devait rien, encore désolé, au revoir et bon courage.

Steve était au bout de sa vie en sortant dans la rue.

* * *

Les assurances Fury, elles, furent mitigées sur son cas. D'un côté, tous les collègues de travail, avertis par les bons soins de ses amis, trouvèrent cela hilarant et s'empressèrent de poser avec Steve avant de publier les photos sur les réseaux sociaux afin de faire croire qu'ils venaient de rencontrer Captain America incognito. De l'autre côté, Steve fut convoqué dans le bureau de la direction pour se confronter à Sharon, Maria et surtout le Big Boss, Fury en personne, si énervé qu'il semblait cracher de la fumée par ses narines.

"Je croyais que Sharon vous avait formellement interdit d'y retourner !"

"Certes, certes" grommela Steve.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas d'être retourné réclamer une signature ; c'était que chacun pouvait constater son erreur d'un seul coup d'œil.

D'accord, d'accord, il avait merdé mais était-ce une raison pour le lui reprocher ?

"Je vous ai dit, madame Carter, à quel point le dossier de Poe Dameron était plus qu'une simple affaire de signature."

"Un symbole, oui" gronda Fury. "Je veux bien être d'accord avec vous, Rogers, mais non seulement vous n'avez pas obtenu cette signature, en plus vous avez doublé de volume. Dans le bon sens du terme, peut-être, mais c'est une situation d'une gravité sans précédent !"

"Est-ce que vous avez porté plainte ?" demanda Maria Hill, la plus posée des trois, très solennelle dans son tailleur bleu marine.

"Contre qui ? Je ne connais même pas son nom. Et ce n'est pas en portant plainte que je récupérerai sa signature" pointa Steve.

Il estimait qu'il avait là un excellent argument mais Fury poussa un juron à faire sursauter Sharon.

"Parce que vous comptez _y retourner_ ?!"

"Absolument !" Steve pointa le menton en avant pour prouver sa détermination. "Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'en empêcher."

Maria Hill sourit. La situation l'amusait. "Peut-être pourrez-vous, en même temps que la signature, récupérer votre véritable apparence ?"

"Quoique celle-ci ne soit pas un problème" murmura Sharon dans son coin. "N'oubliez pas" dit-elle plus fort, "Que nous avons rendez-vous avec Poe Dameron cet après-midi. D'ici là, essayez d'éviter les ennuis."

"Sinon, je vous flanque à la porte" rugit Fury.

"Oui oui" répondit Steve d'une voix légère.

Il fit tomber la chaise en se levant et heurta le chambranle de la porte en partant. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce nouveau corps.

Au bureau 13, Sam et Bucky ne se disputaient plus.

Ce n'était pas forcément mieux pour Steve puisqu'ils s'étaient alliés pour faire des plaisanteries douteuses sur Captain America et ses fesses en béton.

Plus tard dans la journée, Poe Dameron et son compagnon Finn confondirent Steve avec Captain America et se ruèrent sur lui pour avoir un autographe. Le plus grand pilote de course de New York et le meilleur astronaute des États-Unis, pressés face à Steve pour obtenir une misérable signature ! Steve n'avait qu'une envie, que le sol devienne mou et l'absorbe pour l'enlever à cette situation rocambolesque.

"Je ne suis que votre assureur, messieurs…"

Maria Hill avait les yeux pétillants d'un sourire qu'elle devait masquer face aux clients. Sharon Carter fixait Poe et Finn avec des yeux amoureux. Le couple s'était marié l'été dernier, un petit mariage simple qui n'avait pas échappé aux flashs des paparazzis par la suite. Leur venue aux Assurances Fury se faisait donc dans la plus grande discrétion.

"On m'a dit" commença Poe, "Qu'il y avait une histoire avec ma Corvette, des problèmes d'assurance pour ma voiture."

Finn était assis en retrait, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Il souriait, éternellement bienveillant, portant sur Poe un regard chaleureux.

Sharon leur expliqua la situation en quelques phrases, jetant parfois à Steve un regard peu amène.

"Moi, je ne suis pas pressé" dit immédiatement Poe. "Des voitures, j'en ai d'autres, même si je tenais beaucoup à ma Corvette. Elle est au garage actuellement, on attend votre feu vert pour les réparations."

"C'est une question de principes" intervint Steve.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit !"

Poe et Finn Dameron, la gentillesse incarnée. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient la coqueluche des États-Unis, pire que Superman et Tony Stark. Il était impossible de leur refuser quoi que ce soit.

Steve se servit de cette opportunité pour déclarer aux Dameron qu'il obtiendrait cette signature et débloquerait leur dossier, peu importait le temps que cela lui prendrait. Il jura, main sur la poitrine, comme face au drapeau des États-Unis, solennel et patriote. Sharon écumait de rage.

"C'était quoi ce cirque, Rogers ?!" cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le prit à part à la fin de la réunion. "Vous avez oublié notre dernière discussion ?"

Cela faisait bizarre d'être plus haut qu'elle. Il ne s'habituait pas à voir le crâne des gens, le dessus de leurs cheveux. Le monde prenait de nouvelles perspectives.

"Déjà que vous n'aviez pas peur quand vous étiez petit" sourit Maria Hill, "Vous allez dévorer le monde désormais."

Steve fit claquer sa langue. "Ce n'est pas ça. C'est devenu personnel."

"Ne portez pas atteinte à l'entreprise, Steve. C'est tout ce que nous vous demandons."

Lui demander de rester prudent était devenu impossible à exiger. Steve promit et sortit du bureau, prêt à en découdre avec cet inconnu jeteur de troubles.

Sauf que Jessica l'attendait dans le bureau 13, la mine froissée. Les yeux noirs, le visage sombre, elle ne disait rien qui vaille. Sam et Bucky se tenaient tranquilles dans leur coin.

"Du nouveau sur le dossier ? Tu as un nom ?" demanda Steve.

"Je n'ai plus rien." Elle était furieuse. "Le SHIELD est venu ce matin."

Tout le monde connaissait le SHIELD, l'organisme top-secret spécialement chargé des super-héros.

"Ils ont tout emporté" continua Jessica. "Ils m'ont pris tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin l'affaire Poe Dameron. J'ai perdu des tas de documents précieux. Ils m'ont même grillé des supers combines. La seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas pris, c'est l'adresse que je t'ai donné puisque c'est toi qui l'a. Je ne vais plus pouvoir t'aider, Steve."

"Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?!"

"Je n'en sais rien mais ça a sûrement voir avec ce gus qui te jette des sorts. Tu devrais te montrer prudent, Steve. Le SHIELD qui pointe le bout de son nez, ça n'annonce rien de bon pour la compagnie."

"Ça serait peut-être bien que tu arrêtes, mon pote."

C'était Sam qui venait de lui dire ça, mortellement sérieux comme il l'était rarement.

Steve répugnait à lâcher l'affaire. Il était désormais plongé jusqu'au cou dedans. Il parcourut le bureau 13 du regard, s'aperçut qu'il dominait tout le monde et que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"J'y retourne une dernière fois. Si ça ne donne rien, j'arrête tout et je préviendrai le SHIELD."


	10. Chapter 10

Enfin, certaines ont compris la référence du couple Dameron ! Star Wars ! Well done girls !

Court chapitre dans lequel il y a du mieux et la situation semble s'améliorer… un peu…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Cette fois-ci, devant la porte en ébène du troisième étage, Steve frappa du doigt. Cela lui semblait moins intrusif, plus délicat. Le taser était dans la ceinture, calé contre son dos, pas vraiment rassurant. Toutefois, entre l'inconnu qui ouvrit sa porte pour la quatrième fois et le petit pistolet, le plus effrayant d'après Steve était quand même face à lui.

D'autant plus qu'en le voyant, l'inconnu dégaina une dague d'une trentaine de centimètres et voulut l'embrocher. Le nouveau corps de Steve faisait preuve d'excellents réflexes : il recula d'un bond, dégaina le pistolet et tira. Le taser heurta l'inconnu au visage avec un malheureux _bzzt_ électrique, un arc d'électricité blanche et ce fut tout.

L'inconnu était toujours debout et bien portant, l'expression de son visage si vexé, si outré de s'être fait piquer par une telle arme que cela aurait presque pu être comique, n'eut été la longue lame d'acier qu'il maniait avec dextérité. Cela eut au moins le mérite de l'arrêter dans son élan assassin.

Steve recula encore et braque de nouveau le pistolet sur lui.

"Ne me poignardez pas ! Les sortilèges, passe encore, mais je ne veux pas me faire embrocher !"

L'inconnu pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux noirs suivirent le mouvement comme une coulée d'encre.

"Tu n'es pas le Soldat" dit-il posément.

"Le… ? Vous voulez dire Captain America ?" Steve était interloqué : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un appeler l'idole américaine par ce surnom. "Non, je suis Steve Rogers, assureur."

"Encore toi." Toujours cette même voix, froide et calme. De fou furieux, il était devenu mortellement scrutateur. "Le sortilège n'était pas censé donner ça."

"Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…" Steve tenta un sourire mal assuré derrière son taser. "Ça aurait pu être pire. C'est mieux que les bestioles en tout cas…"

Il n'en menait pas large. Sa chemise se teintait d'auréoles.

"C'était supposé te transformer en troll…" L'inconnu leva la dague. Des volutes vertes naquirent autour de son poignet.

"Ne faites pas ça !" hurla Steve en brandissant son arme droit sur sa figure.

"Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer" susurra l'inconnu.

Steve écarquilla les yeux, vit sa vie défiler sur ses iris. "Je tire encore si vous avancez" menaça-t-il d'une voix bredouillante.

"Tu n'as plus de munitions" pointa l'autre, ses yeux verts effilés comme des poignards. Il avança d'un pas.

"Ah heu oui…" Steve recula. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. "S'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, un couinement à ses propres oreilles.

L'inconnu fit claquer sa langue et tapota la poitrine de Steve de la pointe de sa dague.

"Pourquoi continues-tu de revenir ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit" balbutia Steve précipitamment, "J'ai vraiment besoin de votre signature pour que mon client puisse être indemnisé –"

"La _vraie_ raison !" gronda l'inconnu.

"Heu… J'aime vraiment mon travail ?" tenta Steve.

"Je vois" gronda l'inconnu, un ronronnement rauque qui le clouait au sol, "Je vois qui tu es. Un petit employé, un sous-fifre de son entreprise, toujours ignoré, méprisé, rejeté, tu n'as jamais eu la reconnaissance que tu mérites et tu as toujours dû te battre pour exister" et il lui tournait autour, lentement, d'un pas de panthère.

"Et maintenant que tu es monté en grade, maintenant que ta vie commence à ressembler à quelque chose et que tu peux aspirer à plus grand, tu t'obstines à m'enquiquiner de peur que tout ce que tu as construit ne s'évanouisse entre tes doigts. Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, petit emmerdeur." Il était tout près et sa respiration, sur la joue de Steve, avait la froideur des grands glaciers de montagne. "Tu es seul, tu l'as toujours été et tu vas mourir seul sans avoir rien accompli d'autre que ton travail de pathétique assureur."

Steve resta pétrifié, le laissa repartir en arrière sans pouvoir respirer. Puis le charme se rompit, il s'ébroua, cligna des yeux pour émerger de ce mauvais rêve.

"C'est vrai mais pas seulement" dit-il d'une voix légère qui flotta dans le couloir avec l'apesanteur d'une odeur sucrée.

Et cela sembla surprendre l'inconnu, la facilité avec laquelle Steve chassa ses mauvaises paroles et la violence de son monologue.

"Il y a plus que ce que vous devinez. Je ne demande qu'une signature. Seulement ça et je ne vous embêterais plus. Pourquoi refusez-vous de me la donner ?"

Il se forçait à garder une voix douce, à ne pas hésiter.

L'inconnu sembla hésiter. Il revint près de Steve en un bond, si vif qu'il en était impalpable.

"Je ne suis pas sur ta liste, pauvre mortel. Je ne suis pas inscrit sur ton Registre."

"Oh, ça n'est pas un problème." Steve écarta le prétexte avec soulagement. "Selon l'alinéa 9 bis, n'importe qui peut signer en situation de super-héroïsme."

L'inconnu éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un beau rire. Plutôt comme du sable frottant contre du papier de verre. "Je suis l'opposé d'un super-héros." Il avait un sourire vilain qui lui rayait le visage. "Pas la peine de revenir, tu n'auras jamais ma signature."

"Je reviendrai" insista Steve.

L'inconnu lui claqua la porte au visage.

"Je reviendrai chaque jour de la semaine" cria Steve. "Jusqu'à ce que je l'obtienne !"


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, les louloutes ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé le courage de poster un nouveau chapitre bien plus rapidement (trop-la-flemme).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Steve n'avait pas menti. Il revint le lendemain, après sa journée de travail.

Les visites devinrent une constante dans sa vie.

Sharon et Fury en furent ravis car cela n'empiétait plus sur ses horaires. Et Steve s'aperçut qu'il était possible d'avoir une vie en dehors du travail puisqu'il était obligé, s'il voulait passer chez l'inconnu tous les jours, de sortir du travail à 17h au lieu de ses 21h habituelles.

Il revint la première fois, frappa de nouveau, quatre coups légers pour s'annoncer, toc-toc, toc-toc.

L'inconnu ouvrit en coup de vent, le reconnut, s'exclama : "Non !" et referma aussi sec.

"Très bien" chantonna Steve à travers la porte close, "À demain !"

* * *

Le deuxième soir, il frappa quatre coups à trois reprises. Toc-toc, toc-toc. L'inconnu ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir.

"Va-t-en !" hurla-t-il de l'intérieur.

"À demain !" répondit Steve, le ton plein de bonne humeur.

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

"Bonjour ! Vous ne voulez toujours pas me donner une petite signature ? Au moins votre nom ? S'il vous plaît ! Non ? Bon, très bien. À demain !"

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

"Une signature s'il vous plaît !"

" _Non !_ "

"À demain !"

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

"On peut commencer simplement par le prénom si vous préférez. Je suis –"

"NON."

"À demain !"

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

* * *

"À demain !"

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

* * *

"À demain !"

* * *

"À demain !"

* * *

Toc-toc, toc-toc.

"Pas la peine d'insister !" La voix de l'inconnu parvenait étouffée mais toujours tranchante par delà le battant de porte ébène.

"J'ai apporté le café" précisa Steve.

La porte s'entrebâilla. "Le café ?"

Steve brandit les deux gobelets de Starbucks. "Un mocha et un café latte glacé, je ne savais pas ce que vous préfèreriez…"

L'inconnu tendit une serre, attrapa furtivement le latte glacé et referma la porte, laissant Steve comme un nigaud devant le battant clos.

"Bon bah… À demain !"

Pour Steve, c'était un progrès après quinze jours de porte fermée et de "Non !" secs.

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

"J'ai rapporté des cafés" dit Steve d'une voix angélique.

Comme un _Sésame, ouvre-toi_ , la porte 30 du troisième étage s'ouvrit.

"Cette fois, j'ai pris un latte glacé et un chocolat chaud pour changer."

Tel un chat furtif, l'inconnu prit le chocolat chaud d'une patte vive et claqua la porte.

"À demain !"

* * *

Le lendemain, Steve ne travaillait pas, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas mais parce que c'était samedi et qu'il avait fini tous les dossiers de la semaine.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir. C'était un bon prétexte pour faire une balade à travers New York.

"Je nous ai pris un chocolat froid et un allongé goût noisette."

L'inconnu prit le chocolat froid et, une fois n'était pas coutume, s'accouda au chambranle de la porte pour siroter une gorgée. Steve sut qu'il avait vu juste avec le chocolat froid. Bingo !

"Tu essayes de m'acheter mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ne te donnerai pas ma signature."

"Mmmh hum." Steve prit une gorgée de son café préféré. "Quel est votre nom ?"

L'inconnu lui renvoya un sourire incrédule. "Tu ne connais toujours pas mon nom ?!"

"… Non."

"C'est très bien comme ça."

Steve soupira. "Comment puis-je vous appeler ? Vous connaissez le mien."

"Appelle-moi comme tu veux." L'inconnu fit un geste négligent de la main. "Cela m'importe peu."

"Ça a de l'importance pour moi" pointa Steve.

"N'insiste pas" ronronna l'inconnu en refermant la porte. "Tu t'y brûlerais le bout du nez."

Steve haussa les épaules. "À demain !"

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

"J'imagine que vous ne voulez toujours pas me donner une signature" soupira Steve.

C'était de bon cœur. Il apportait quand même des cafés _et_ des cookies. "Peggy les a préparé. C'est ma meilleure amie" précisa-t-il, "On se connait depuis le lycée."

L'inconnu en prit un prudemment et le fit disparaître, si vite que Steve aurait juré qu'il y avait de la magie dans ce geste.

"Que me vaut cet honneur ? Je pensais que tu avais compris que me soudoyer ne servirait pas tes desseins."

"Ça n'empêche pas d'essayer" plaisanta Steve. "Est-ce que tous mes efforts ne méritent pas une petite contrepartie ?"

Il était charmé, par l'accent de l'inconnu, ses formules désuètes, son langage élevé.

"Tu n'as pas tort." L'inconnu lui offrit un sourire charmeur et s'accouda au battant de la porte pour être plus à l'aise. "Je peux te dire qui je suis, à défaut de te donner ma signature. Je m'appelle Sven Bjørguinson."

Steve fronça les sourcils.

"Je viens de Finlande" poursuivit l'inconnu sans perdre le rythme, "Je travaille comme architecte au bureau de Raven & Moribond depuis cinq ans, un bon métier qui me permet de loger dans ce quartier et –"

"D'accord, d'accord" le coupa Steve. "J'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous êtes."

"Je te demande pardon ?" L'inconnu était l'innocence même, la main posée sur le cœur, les yeux écarquillés.

"Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, je n'insisterai pas mais ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir."

L'inconnu abandonna sa façade et se pencha en avant, scrutateur. "Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?"

"Vous venez de me servir un boniment de charlatan. Je préfère encore quand vous me claquez la porte au nez" dit Steve en toute honnêteté.

"À ta guise" répondit l'inconnu d'un ton léger et il referma la porte brutalement.

Steve éclata de rire. Celle-là, il l'avait méritée !

Et il était sûr que, de l'autre côté, l'inconnu souriait aussi.

* * *

Toc-toc, toc-toc.

"Salut !"

"De la bière ?" L'inconnu était perplexe. Des ombres s'attardaient dans les creux de son visage, un orage sur la peau qui traduisait d'obscures contrariétés.

"J'étais dans un bar avec des amis, à Brooklyn, face aux quais. Super endroit. Je me suis dit que tu apprécieras la bière, elle est encore fraîche." Steve lui tendit la bouteille encore transpirante des gouttes de condensation. "C'est une excellente marque" se rengorgea-t-il.

Le mois de juin, chaud et ensoleillé, nécessitait des sorties rafraîchissantes le dimanche après-midi. Peggy et Sam venaient sortir de force Steve de sa grotte pour le traîner sur les quais de Brooklyn, leur endroit de promenade favori.

L'inconnu décapsula la bière de l'ongle, prit une gorgée. " _Ça_ , c'est une excellente bière ?!" s'interrogea-t-il, clairement sceptique.

"Tu es difficile" se vexa Steve.

"Tiens, on passe au tutoiement maintenant. Est-ce une preuve que tu ne me crains plus ?"

"Ça fait un mois que je passe te voir tous les jours" ronchonna Steve. "Si j'attends que tu me donnes la permission, c'est comme pour ton nom, je peux attendre encore longtemps."

L'inconnu lui rendit un sourire sarcastique et la bière ouverte. "Tiens, reprends ton ignoble boisson, Steve Rogers. Et ne commence pas à devenir trop familier."

"Quelle est ta marque de bière favorite ?"

"Aucune idée."

Steve insista : "Tu viens d'où ?"

L'inconnu se moquait de lui : "D'un pays où la bière est délicieuse !"

"Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup… La Belgique ? L'Allemagne peut-être ?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne suis allé en Allemagne qu'une seule fois. C'est là où j'ai rencontré ton frère jumeau d'ailleurs."

L'inconnu arborait un sourire carnassier. Steve eut le sentiment d'une boutade cruelle.

"Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré" se rembrunit-il. "Ne me compare pas à lui."

L'inconnu sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Son sourire s'élargit, tel un requin ayant flairé une goutte de sang dans l'océan. "Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais ?!"

"Sûrement" admit Steve d'une voix pincée. "Tu es désagréable. Arrête ça."

L'inconnu ricana sans bruit, ce qui le hérissa encore plus. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était la cruauté gratuite, la méchanceté injustifiée. Steve carra les épaules, dressa le menton. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent, leur volonté aussi.

"Je _suis_ désagréable, Steve Rogers. C'est ma nature."

Steve leva le sourcil. Déjà, sa colère s'évanouissait. Il n'était pas d'un naturel rancunier. "Tu es clairement contrarié ce soir. Je te laisse."

L'inconnu le regardait, les yeux brûlants, les lèvres pincées. Son silence était agressif.

"À demain !" souffla Steve d'une voix légère, la bouteille à la main.

La porte claqua comme un couperet.


	12. Chapter 12

J'ai du retard, désolée !

Merci pour vos p'tits commentaires gentils, les amis ! SoleilBreton, Aurysadik, holybleu, Marie JR, Fee Sybiline, Wasab-chan et Himechu !

Vous avez vu _Thor: Ragnarok_ ? (Perso j'ai adoré ! Qui l'a vu ? Qui a aimé ?) Le Loki de cette histoire n'a RIEN À VOIR avec le Loki de ce film, c'est basé plus sur le Loki juste après Avengers 1.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Le lundi, Sharon Carter passa dans le bureau 13 en début de matinée. Steve apprécia l'interruption car Sam et Bucky s'étaient engagés dans une conversation des plus pénibles.

"Je ne savais pas que tu t'appelais Samuel !"

"Et toi, pourquoi _Bucky_ ?"

"Mon deuxième prénom, c'est Buchanan."

"Quelle horreur ! Et quand est-ce que tu as pensé que cette mocheté de prénom pouvait se transformer en un surnom cool ? Bucky, ça ressemble plus à un nom de chien !"

Sam était moqueur mais il n'était pas mauvais ; son ton malicieux faisait même rire Bucky.

"Mais quel crétin ! Je ne sais pas, le surnom est resté depuis… Depuis le primaire, quelque chose comme ça."

"Oh, le primaire ?!"

"Ouais, je crois que c'était un copain d'école qui m'appelait comme ça, c'est loin tout ça, je ne m'en rappelle plus…"

Steve, lui, s'en rappelait parfaitement. À sept ans, le surnom _Bucky_ lui avait paru une excellente idée. Copains comme cochons, ils avaient été. Puis Steve avait déménagé à l'autre bout de New York et c'était étonnant de voir que le destin les avait de nouveau réunis, vingt ans plus tard. Sauf que Bucky l'avait complètement oublié, c'en était presque vexant. Nom d'un chien, ils avaient quand même été amis toute la primaire !

Puis Sharon passa le nez à l'intérieur, empêchant Sam de faire une gaffe ou le lien entre Steve et le surnom _Bucky_.

"Nous avons reçu une signature des Avengers à propos du dossier de Poe Dameron."

"Ah" fit Steve sans enthousiasme.

Les Assurances Fury avaient conclu que, puisque Thor s'était aussi trouvé sur la troisième avenue ce soir-là, il pouvait tout aussi bien signer le dossier. Les Avengers s'en étaient chargés pour lui, ce qui signifiait que la belle Corvette de Poe pouvait désormais être réparée et rendue comme neuve.

Steve en fut déçu. Il avait eu l'espoir d'infléchir l'inconnu avant, de boucler le dossier sans entourloupes ni détours.

Il tamponna le dossier Poe Dameron et le mit sur la pile des dossiers en phase terminale. En le posant au sommet, il ressentit un pincement de frustration qu'il avait rarement ressenti au travail.

"Merci Sharon."

"Autre chose. Nous avons une réunion ce soir avec Fury, Pepper et des délégués de l'entreprise Stark. Seriez-vous disponible pour venir ?"

Steve en fut déstabilisé. "Pourquoi moi ?"

"Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs éléments de cette compagnie, Steve."

Sam siffla son appréciation. Bucky paraissait fier de son responsable. Le cou de Steve se couvrit de plaques rouges.

"Ah heu merci… Et bien, heu, oui… Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est – si c'est ce que vous voulez, oui…"

"À 18 heures, salle de réunion. Et par pitié, Steve, mettez une cravate et coiffez-vous ou Fury va exploser."

Steve grimaça : il n'avait pas de cravate. Il ne savait même pas faire les nœuds.

"La classe, Stevie" le félicita Sam.

Et Steve ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sharon Carter l'aurait invité à une telle réunion s'il avait toujours mesuré la taille d'un enfant de douze ans.

* * *

Il ne frappa pas à la porte 30 du troisième étage de l'immeuble huppé de Greenwich Village ce lundi-là, rompant ainsi une tradition vieille de deux mois.

Le mardi après-midi, Steve hésita à y aller puis décida de finir quelques dossiers urgents qui traînaient sur le bureau de Sam.

Le mercredi fut une journée surchargée comme les assurances n'en avaient pas connu depuis longtemps – pire encore que le Nouvel An – à cause d'un gros contrat signé avec les Industries Stark et d'une énorme bataille entre les Avengers qui avait brûlé leur gratte-ciel de Manhattan.

Steve reçut les informations en avant-première car Sharon l'avait désigné comme responsable du dossier des Industries Stark. Les brûlures qui avaient dévasté les derniers étages du building dans la nuit n'étaient pas liées à un incendie ; elles étaient dues au froid.

Il passa au campus des Avengers pour récolter plus d'informations. Ce fut Natasha Romanoff, l'espionne surnommée Black Widow, qui répondit à ses questions. Elle était aussi belle que mutique ; Steve repartit sans être plus renseigné.

"Vous devez bien savoir qui a fait ça" insistait-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

Jessica aurait peut-être eu plus de succès avec elle mais Natasha Romanoff demeura impassible.

"Je ne pense pas que connaître le nom du coupable permettra à Tony d'être mieux assuré."

"J'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas quelqu'un du Registre."

"Bien sûr que non." L'espionne rabattit une mèche de cheveux couleur cuivre derrière son oreille. "Il n'y a que les super-héros sur le Registre."

La bouche de Steve s'assécha brusquement. "Évidemment" marmonna-t-il, "Évidemment."

"Bruce m'a toujours dit que tu connaissait le Registre mieux que nous."

"Oui…" Steve avait l'esprit ailleurs. "On s'occupe des réparations. Tout sera pris en charge. Mes salutations à toute la troupe."

"Je leur dirais. Tu as changé, Rogers, ça te va bien, ta nouvelle taille."

Steve rougit encore et trébucha en partant – si même Natasha Romanoff lui faisait des compliments !

* * *

Steve ne s'embêta pas avec quatre coups, il tambourina à la porte comme un possédé. Il faillit faire jaillir la porte de ses gongs et s'interrompit – sa force l'étonnait toujours.

L'inconnu ouvrit sa porte – Steve s'attendait presque à un refus. Il ne portait pas ses habits décontractés mais une tenue de cuir noire et vert bouteille, seyante mais qui accentuait encore son aura ténébreuse.

Le salut de Steve resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence, incertains l'un de l'autre et de sa réaction.

"Tu es venu" constata l'inconnu.

"Oui."

"Tu n'es pas venu hier."

"Non" répéta Steve, un peu perdu, un peu mal à l'aise.

Et, comme le silence se prolongeait, il expliqua : "Journée de boulot chargée, je n'ai pas osé venir trop tard – j'ai fini mes dossiers à 22 heures."

"Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus" dit l'inconnu d'une voix légère. Comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ou justement parce que ça en avait.

"Parce que tu n'es pas dans le Registre ?!" siffla Steve d'une voix où perçait, pour la première fois, un peu de rancœur.

"Tu le savais déjà" pointa son vis-à-vis.

"Pas parce que tu ne t'es pas déclaré ! Parce que tu es du mauvais côté !" s'insurgea Steve.

L'inconnu éclata de son rire râpeux, un rire coupant comme des couteaux qui devait lui érafler la gorge. "Ça me paraissait évident ! Il t'a fallu trois mois, deux sortilèges et une autre bataille pour que tu t'en rendes compte ?!"

"Oui." Steve était boudeur, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, vexé de s'être fait berné. "Je suis déçu."

"Je fais ça souvent."

"Quoi ?"

"Décevoir les gens."

"Oh, c'est facile comme remarque ! Tu es un _super-méchant_ " lui reprocha Steve. Il avait l'impression, ridicule et désagréable, d'avoir été dupé comme le dernier des nigauds. "Et tu as bien pris soin de ne pas me le dire."

"Je l'ai lourdement sous-entendu" feula l'inconnu. Il était sur la défensive. Ses doigts remuaient comme s'ils soupesaient le manche d'un poignard invisible. "Je t'ai jeté deux sortilèges, je t'ai étranglé, capturé et j'ai voulu te poignarder. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire de plus. Et j'ai suffisamment de jugeote pour me préserver d'une attaque de pseudos Sauveurs du Monde alertés par un ridicule petit commis d'assurances !"

Steve se retint de ne pas bondir, sortir les crocs, mordre – un besoin viscéral. Il gonfla les joues pour expirer une bouffée d'agacement. "C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas signer la feuille ?"

L'inconnu se contenta de hausser un sourcil pour approuver.

Ils s'observèrent de nouveau, furieux l'un contre l'autre.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenu, alors que tu sais maintenant qui je suis et ce que je fais ?"

"Je ne sais ni l'un ni l'autre" répliqua Steve. "Je ne connais ni ton nom ni à quoi tu consacres tes journées."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question" s'agaça l'inconnu. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à venir ?"

"Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à m'ouvrir la porte ?"

Cela eut le don de décontenancer l'inconnu, il cligna des yeux deux fois, hibou ébahi. Il s'humecta les lèvres. "…Tu me rappelles quelqu'un."

Steve n'était pas dupe de ce piètre mensonge. "La vraie raison !"

L'inconnu se rétracta, mis en difficulté. Comme il refermait la porte, Steve la bloqua d'une main dessus.

"Je reviendrai demain."

"Tu n'es pas obligé. _Pourquoi_ ?" Il y avait de l'agressivité palpable dans ses phrases, une fureur latente qui sourdait de chaque syllabe.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Pour avoir la réponse à ma question. Ça te laissera le temps d'y cogiter. Bonne soirée."


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Vous me faites bien rire !Je suis contente si ça plaît à certain-e-s d'entre vous parce que pour être honnête, je trouve que cette histoire n'est pas franchement bien écrite. Je ne fais pas trop d'efforts, honte à moi ^^

Oh et ce chapitre va vous plaire, je pense, parce qu'il rameute vos personnages préférés *_*

Et où Petit-Steve-devenu-Grand apprend des révélations qu'il aurait déjà dû deviner des mois plus tôt...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Le lendemain matin, Steve était comme d'habitude en retard au travail. Son portable sonna pendant qu'il garait sa voiture près de l'immeuble de l'entreprise Fury©.

"Allô ?"

" _Steve ! C'est Sam ! Il faut que tu te rappliques au bureau le plus vite possible_ –"

"Dis à Fury que j'arrive" râla Steve avec impatience.

Il raccrocha au nez de son meilleur ami sans considération pour faire un créneau digne de ce nom. Mais puisque Sam l'avait appelé, il ne s'arrêta pas en chemin pour prendre des gobelets de café et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à son étage – une nouvelle prouesse physique qui n'en finissait pas de l'ébahir.

"Monsieur le directeur, je suis…"

Steve se figea net, la main toujours sur la poignée de porte. Il y avait un troisième occupant dans le bureau 13 mais ce n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

"Fury n'est pas là" répondit Sam d'une voix compatissante.

Bucky ne disait rien : il bavait sur son clavier d'ordinateur, ses yeux béats fixés sur la personne qui regardait par la fenêtre.

"Heu… bonjour" fit Steve d'une petite voix, pour attirer l'attention de la silhouette bien connue qui remplissait le bureau 13.

Le troisième occupant se retourna vers lui, écrasant d'autorité et de puissance. Sa cape frôla ses chaussures de cuir, son armure étincela en croisant la lumière. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut comme si les éléments s'ébranlèrent, une bourrasque de vent ou un éclat d'éclair. C'était une voix de dieu, celle de la nature elle-même.

"Êtes-vous le mortel connu sous le nom de Steve Rogers ?" demanda Thor d'une voix tumultueuse.

"Heu… Oui ?" répondit Steve d'une voix plus aigrelette encore.

"Parfait" s'exclama Thor avec un sourire carnassier qui n'avait rien de réjouissant pour les assureurs.

Il s'avança vers Steve, le saisit par la peau du cou, leva Mjöllnir, fracassa la baie vitrée et s'envola avec son fardeau humain.

Steve ne cria même pas. Il croyait qu'il allait mourir et cela ne laissait pas de place aux hurlements. Il ne vit même pas Manhattan défiler sous ses pieds, ni la cape de Thor claquer derrière lui, ou même sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Le dieu nordique décrivit un bel arc-de-cercle et atterrit sur la terrasse de la tour Stark, les pieds joints, l'arrivée aussi impeccable que celui d'une gymnaste.

Steve se dégagea de sa prise, trébucha, hoqueta et vomit son petit-déjeuner. En plein sur la terrasse du groupe de super-héros le plus populaire des États-Unis. Super matinée en perspective…

"J'avais dit à Thor que j'irai vous chercher en voiture – une superbe Audi orange, vous auriez adoré – mais Point Break n'en fait qu'à sa tête…"

C'était Tony Stark, vêtu de son armure, qui venait l'accueillir.

"Navré" s'excusa Steve avec un geste vers le gâchis à ses pieds.

Stark haussa les épaules. "Ne vous en faites pas. Ça sera un travail pour DUM-E. Il adore nettoyer. Et entre nous, il en a vu pire avec moi." Le milliardaire lui fit un clin d'œil.

Thor entraîna Steve par l'épaule à l'intérieur. "Venez, Steve Rogers. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter."

"Woh oh, Rahan ! Tout doux avec notre invité !" gueula Stark derrière lui en suivant le rythme clopin-clopant.

Thor lui fourra d'office dans le canapé et Steve s'assit au fond, lassé de se faire balloter comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" proposa Tony Stark.

Il était passé derrière le bar et malgré sa tenue de serveur non-conventionnelle, il était en train de déboucher une bouteille de whisky.

"Il est 9 heures du matin" souligna Steve, perdu.

"Et donc ? C'est oui ou non ?"

"Heu… Non merci."

"Mmmh" fit Stark, l'air d'interroger la bouteille, "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il faudrait que je sois raisonnable, moi aussi ?" Il haussa les épaules. "Nan !" Et il se servit une dose.

Thor avait disparu à grandes enjambées. Steve l'entendait crier dans les étages inférieurs sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" questionna Steve lorsque Stark lui apporta un verre d'eau.

"On attend les autres – Hey, Captain ! J'ai trouvé votre frère jumeau !"

Cette dernière phrase avait été lancée d'une voix joyeuse et forte en regardant loin derrière Steve. Celui-ci se retourna et se rembrunit immédiatement.

Captain America venait de sortir de l'ascenseur.

Il n'était en costume d'Avenger, il portait simplement un teeshirt trop moulant – Steve aussi mais c'est parce qu'il avait la flemme de changer toute sa garde-robe pour un sortilège qui n'allait peut-être pas durer. Et ils étaient, en effet, presque similaires à l'identique.

Le Captain se figea, surpris. "C'est un hologramme, Tony ? Une petite plaisanterie de bon matin ?"

Steve se leva, le visage refrogné mais la main tendue. "Steve, des assurances Fury."

Le Captain la lui serra. Ils se fixèrent, jumeaux étranges, liés par un physique analogue. Néanmoins, lors de la poignée de main, Steve avait senti sous ses doigts les cals et la peau épaisse du Captain, mise à l'épreuve par des années à manier le bouclier. Les mains de Steve étaient douces et lisses, irréprochables après des années à travailler en bureau. Seule une cicatrice sur une jointure témoignait d'un passé trouble, une rixe dans un concert, un soir de jeunesse. Les jointures de Captain America, elles, étaient épaisses et aussi dures que son arme.

Les muscles n'étaient pas les mêmes, ni la stature. Lorsqu'il se déplaçait, Steve n'avait pas l'air d'une panthère, souple, silencieux et létal. Il n'avait pas le sérieux et la rigueur d'un soldat ni la confiance et la carrure d'un super-héros.

Comme avait dit l'inconnu, il n'était qu'un petit commis d'assurances.

Et ça lui allait bien la plupart du temps… Mais c'était l'exacte raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas rencontrer Captain America !

Steve sentit le sang bouillonner plus vite dans ses veines, la colère lui monter au nez. Il n'était même pas neuf heures et demi que les super-héros commençaient à lui casser les – Non mais vraiment ! Il avait presque été kidnappé !

Tony Stark faisait l'appel, en bon père de famille attentif. "Tout le monde est là ? Natasha, Clint, Wanda… Ok, Strange ne peut pas venir, Bruce va arriver, Scott ne sera pas là non plus…"

Ils se parlaient entre eux, s'apostrophaient gaiment, une grande famille unie qui se connaissait, se taquinait, se voyait chaque matin.

"Pourquoi je suis ici exactement ?" demanda Steve sans chercher à masquer son ton agacé. "Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai un rôle dans vos réunions."

Il déglutit, prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas agréable d'être soudainement le point de mire d'une assemblée de super-héros.

Ce fut Thor qui brisa le silence avec sa délicatesse coutumière : "Nous sommes réunis ici pour parler de mon frère. Quand l'as-tu vu la dernière fois ?"

"Heu… Pardon ?"

"Le frère de Point Break ici présent" expliqua Stark – le seul à avoir un peu pitié de Steve. "Total opposé. Cheveux noirs, glauque au possible, désagréable et violent, tu vois le type ?"

"Loki" ajouta Thor avec un hochement de tête serein.

Steve répéta l'onomatopée qui était devenu son mantra aujourd'hui : "Heu…"

"Là !" Stark fit apparaître une image holographique dans la paume de sa main. "Loki."

L'inconnu. La réaction de Steve le trahit : il écarquilla les yeux, avança le cou pour mieux voir.

"Tu le connais !" s'écria Stark, aussi joyeux que si on lui avait tendu un cadeau de Noël.

"Quand j'étais petit, ma voisine avait un caniche qui s'appelait Loki" répliqua Steve d'une voix plate.

Clint Barton et Tony Stark s'esclaffèrent ouvertement, Captain America sourit, Natasha Romanoff eut un frisson des lèvres. L'ambiance se détendit sensiblement. Seul Thor restait de marbre tel un pilier colossal, une statue d'un âge ancien nimbée d'une aura divine.

"Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?"

"Attendez, pourquoi vous pensez que je l'ai vu ?" demanda Steve du tac-au-tac.

Il avait de la répartie et il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il sentait bien qu'il avait anguille sous roche dans cette conversation. Pas de mensonges éhontés, non, mais des non-dits, des omissions qu'il flairait comme un chien.

"Apparemment, vous auriez cherché à le contacter" dit Captain America en premier. "Le SHIELD a confirmé qu'il avait retiré des documents concernant Loki dans votre agence."

"Et il est venu ici récemment" pointa Stark d'une voix acerbe.

"Je sais, c'est moi qui suit venu expertiser."

"On pense qu'il cherchait quelque chose." Cette fois c'était Clint Barton qui parlait. "Quelque chose te concernant."

Natasha Romanoff observait Steve avec des yeux luisant comme des lames de couteaux. Elle devait se rappeler de leur conversation de la veille. Il avait le sentiment d'un papillon sur le point d'être épinglé.

"Heu…"

"Il a parlé d'assurances" précisa le Captain. "On a peur que vous soyez en danger. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de pourquoi Loki chercherait à vous tuer ?"

"À me tuer ?" s'éberlua Steve, qui l'avait vu la veille dans d'assez bonnes dispositions.

"As-tu vu Loki, oui ou non ?" gronda Thor.

La pièce se chargea d'électricité. Steve se mit sur ses gardes instinctivement, sourcils froncés et épaules raidies. "Est-ce que vous m'accusez de quelque chose ?"

"Non non !" s'exclama le Captain, les mains levées pour l'apaiser.

"Ça serait bien si on pouvait le coffrer grâce à vous" dit Stark avec entrain, pour gagner Steve à sa cause.

"C'est lui qui a attiré les Chitauris à New York" dit le Captain d'un air morne.

Steve eut un hoquet de stupeur. N'importe quel newyorkais se souvenait de l'attaque des Chitauris, six ans plus tôt. C'était grâce à cette bataille qu'il avait été employé – face à la pagaille, les assurances Fury avait embauché à tire-larigot et bâti leur réputation. Steve vivait déjà à Brooklyn cet été là, il n'avait donc pas été touché directement mais il avait vu le rayon d'énergie bleue fuser vers le ciel, les énormes baleines aériennes flotter au lointain, il avait aidé à nettoyer l'île de Manhattan après le désastre, il avait balayé les gravats avec Sam, il était allé voir Angie, la compagne de Peggy, à l'hôpital, il avait lu les articles sur le gouvernement qui n'avait pas hésité à envoyer un missile nucléaire sur la plus grande ville des États-Unis…

"Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une invasion extraterrestre !"

"Oui mais orchestrée par ce timbré" grogna Clint Barton.

"Impossible. Personne n'a jamais parlé de lui…"

"Le SHIELD est capable de cacher certaines choses importantes pour protéger les relations diplomatiques avec Asgard" expliqua Natasha Romanoff.

Steve poussa un cri, colère et frustration mêlées, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour masquer son trouble. "Dans ce cas, s'il est si dangereux, pourquoi se balade-t-il dans New York en toute liberté ?!"

Ceux-ci n'en firent pas grand cas, plus intrigués par ses paroles.

"Comment ça, en toute liberté ?" l'interrogea le Captain.

"Donc tu l'as vu !" en déduisit Thor. Il lui bondit dessus et le secoua par les épaules. "Parle !"

Steve le repoussa d'une bourrade et le Captain empêcha Thor de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois.

"Oui, je l'ai vu. Je ne savais pas son nom. On a un peu discuté. Je ne savais pas qu'il était… Je pensais qu'il était un super-héros non-déclaré au Registre."

Il rougit en se rappelant de cette erreur. Un vrai débutant !

"Vous avez _discuté_ ?!" brailla Stark. "Parce que moi aussi, j'ai _discuté_ avec lui, juste avant qu'il me jette par la fenêtre. Il a une façon _très particulière_ de discuter."

"Il a été adopté" pointa Thor pour essayer de déculpabiliser son frère.

"Oui oui, il a été un peu désagréable au début" admit Steve. "Mais ça va mieux depuis quelque temps. Je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à me tuer –"

"Attendez, Rogers" le coupa Natasha Romanoff. "Vous le voyez régulièrement ?"

"Ça m'arrive" grogna Steve à contrecœur, ce qui déclencha une avalanche de questions.

"Où ça ?"

"Comment vous faites pour le retrouver ?"

"Vous avez un moyen de trouver Loki ?"

"Ça pourrait être un moyen de le traquer…"

Ils commençaient déjà à réfléchir. Steve recula d'un pas. Il se sentait soudainement oppressé – comme lorsqu'il avait de l'asthme. "Attendez, je ne sais pas si…"

Il les regarda tous, perdu. Les arguments se bousculaient dans sa tête.

"Il vous a embobiné" dit Clint Barton d'une voix neutre. "Il est doué pour ça."

"Non, je –"

"Des belles paroles et hop, il vous met dans sa poche."

Steve se demanda si l'inconnu – Loki – avait déjà essayer de _l'embobiner_ , comme disait Hawkeye, mais ses pensées étaient parasitées par les souvenirs de l'attaque des Chitauris.

"Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?" demanda-t-il plutôt. "Vous êtes les Avengers. Vous pouvez trouver n'importe quel méchant en deux temps trois mouvements…"

"C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça" lui répondit Bruce Banner en nettoyant ses lunettes avec un pan de son pull. "La technologie ne parvient pas à le repérer."

"Pas faute d'avoir essayé" geignit Stark à côté.

"C'est un puissant magicien" rappela Wanda. "Il peut masquer sa présence. Ses sorts brouillent les miens."

"D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour le trouver ?" le questionna Stark, désormais suspicieux.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de Jessica. Comment sa collègue avait pu faire mieux que tous les Avengers réunis, cela le dépassait, mais il mesurait à présent combien les compétences de la détective étaient précieuses. Il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Sharon et Fury à la prochaine entrevue pour donner à Jess l'augmentation qu'elle méritait.

"J'comprends pas comment tu as pu faire mieux que moi – sans avoir un égo surdimensionné, il y a peu d'individus sur Terre plus intelligents que moi" réfléchissait Stark à voix haute. "C'est à croire qu'il y a des super-héros aux Assurances Fury…"

"Laissez mon entreprise en dehors de cette conversation" répliqua Steve un peu trop brusquement.

"Steve, soyez raisonnable, dites-nous où trouver Loki" demanda le Captain d'un ton patient. La voix même de la raison.

"On ne peut pas le laisser semer la destruction dans New York."

"Regarde comment ça a fini pour toi" ajouta Wanda en évoquant les deux malédictions.

"Il n'est pas si mauvais" dit Steve d'une voix faible.

Stark haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent sous son casque. "Sérieusement ?!"

 _Vous ne comprenez pas_ , aurait voulu répondre Steve, _il m'a fallu des mois pour qu'il m'ouvre sa porte et discute cinq minutes avec moi. Le week-end dernier, je l'ai même vu_ sourire _. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Je ne peux pas tout gâcher. Je dois obtenir cette signature_.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Il soupira, vaincu. "Désolé. Je ne peux pas vous dire où il est."

"Ça c'est trop fort de roquefort !" beugla Clint Barton, soudain rouge et furieux.

"Cela va à l'encontre de ma déontologie professionnelle" se défendit Steve. "Je ne peux rien dire –"

"Sur les personnes inscrites au Registre" le coupa Natasha Romanoff. "Or, ce n'est pas le cas de Loki. Votre code de morale professionnel ne concerne pas les super-méchants et ne doit pas nuire à la sécurité nationale."

"Certes, certes" grommela Steve. "Mais si je trahis le peu de confiance qu'il m'a accordé, là c'est clair, il va vraiment chercher à me tuer."

"Sauf qu'on va l'attraper avant, hé" déclara Tony Stark comme une évidence. "Vous ne risquez rien, avec nous pour vous protéger."

"Si vous l'attrapez, Loki ne pourra jamais m'enlever cette malédiction."

"Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment la retirer, Rogers ?" l'interrogea Natasha avec un petit sourire suffisant. "J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous cherchez des prétextes. Pourquoi exactement vous protégez Loki ?"

Steve rechigna à avouer : "C'est un défi pour moi. Je dois obtenir sa signature, autrement ce sera le seul dossier que je n'aurais jamais réussi à boucler."

"Mais j'ai vérifié" se plaignit Stark, "Le dossier de Poe Dameron a été clos et sa voiture remboursée."

Steve fit la grimace. "Je n'en démordrai pas" les prévint-il.

"Oh mon Dieu" gémit Stark. "Captain, on a trouvé un clone aussi têtu que vous, j'y crois pas !"

Le Captain faisait une tête désappointée, déçu de l'attitude de son double. Thor avait les larmes aux yeux, comme si Steve venait de frapper son chiot préféré.

Natasha Romanoff finit par conclure la séance : "On pense tous agir pour le mieux. Steve, nous n'allons pas vous pister mais nous resterons en contact avec vous. Et réfléchissez à votre décision, s'il vous plaît."

"Je vais y réfléchir" promit Steve sérieusement.


	14. Chapter 14

Seigneur, ce court chapitre est le prélude à du Gros N'importe Quoi ^_^

Sur ce, je vais fêter 2018. Bonne lecture et bonne année !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Steve réclama qu'Iron Man le dépose à l'agence – tout plutôt que Thor – et le milliardaire, fidèle à sa parole, le déposa au pied de l'entrée dans sa belle Audi décapotable.

"À un de ces quatre, Steve !" lança-t-il d'une voix légère, il lui fit un signe de la main et repartit en quatrième vitesse dans un rugissement de moteur spectaculaire.

Dans le hall d'entrée, les collègues qui étaient rassemblés bavaient d'envie devant Steve.

"C'est toi qui a le meilleur boulot de la boîte, Rogers" lui jeta l'un d'entre eux particulièrement venimeux.

 _Ben tiens_ , songea Steve, _je voudrais t'y voir. Loki t'aurait déjà bouffé tout cru dès le début_.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau 13, il n'y avait heureusement que Sam et Bucky dedans mais ceux-ci étaient, à la grande surprise de Steve, en train de se rouler furieusement des pelles.

"Faites surtout pas attention à moi" dit-il d'une voix lasse.

"D'accord" répondit Sam au premier degré avant de repartir à la charge de la bouche de Bucky.

"C'était une blague."

Mais en vain : ils ne l'entendaient pas du tout. Steve prit une photo d'eux et l'envoya à Peggy (ils avaient fait le pari de savoir en combien de temps ces deux-là sortiraient ensemble et Steve semblait en passe de gagner un mois de boissons gratuites au _Howling Commando_ ).

Il alluma ensuite son ordinateur, ouvrit un moteur de recherche qui garantissait la protection de ses données et entra « Loki » dans la barre de recherche.

À part un caniche nain, Loki était aussi le nom d'un dieu nordique réputé pour sa malice et sa fourberie. "Ça m'aurait étonné" marmonna Steve pour lui-même, puis il cria plus fort : "Sam, Bucky, doucement sur les bruits de langue, merci !"

Il n'y avait aucune information sur Loki liée à l'attaque des Chitauris mais sur les blogs et les forums, des sources obscures et anonymes témoignaient d'un complot du gouvernement, d'un être malfaisant qui tirait les ficelles derrière le dos des honnêtes braves gens. Steve ne savait que trop penser.

Le mieux était encore d'en parler avec l'intéressé.

De toute façon, Sam et Bucky avaient commencé à rouler sur leurs claviers, les jambes empêtrées sur le bureau. La température du bureau 13 venait de monter brusquement ,et puisque Steve n'était ni un voyeur ni un pervers, il décida de se casser vite fait en refermant la porte à clef derrière lui pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

"J'ai pas intérêt à retrouver une capote sur mes dossiers" brailla-t-il avant de s'enfuir, les joues rouges.

* * *

Peggy poussa une crise en découvrant la photo de Sam et Bucky prise sur le fait : "Je suis dégoûtée !"

Elle faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, tac-tac-tac, dans un staccato de talons. "Je pensais qu'ils allaient se tourner autour encore des mois !"

"C'aurait été plus drôle" approuva Jessica sans lever le nez de son écran.

"Faut croire que l'arrivée de Thor à l'agence a précipité les choses."

Steve leur expliqua la situation en quelques phrases. Jessica ne parut pas considérablement émue par les compliments de Steve. "J'ai mes combines" répétait-elle. Peggy était vexée : "C'est pour ça que le SHIELD a piqué toutes les affaires de Jess'…"

Après mûre réflexion, elle demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Stevie ? Tout le monde te demande d'arrêter, de Fury aux Avengers."

Celui-ci repensa à son alter-ego de super-héros qui siégeait là-bas, à la Tour Avengers, et que le monde entier considérait comme un symbole de volonté et de courage.

"Je devrais probablement laisser tomber" admit-il en regardant ses pieds.

Il jouait avec le bout de sa chaussure et les rainures du carrelage.

"Probablement…" répéta Peggy d'une voix légère. "Au fait, j'ai fait des cookies."

"Ah ?" fit Steve d'une voix trop innocente pour être convaincante.

"Yep. Tu peux en prendre si tu veux. Bonne après-midi, mon beau."

Steve lui sourit de toutes ses deux, en piocha quatre dans le tupperware et sortit en heurtant le chambranle de la porte.

Il était habitué à se prendre les objets, les murs, les portes et les coins de table avec ce nouveau corps encombrant. Le pire était encore de le caser dans sa petite 2CV. Récemment, il s'était même coincé dedans en voulant sortir trop vite – il était encore en retard au travail – et il avait dû appeler Sam pour que celui-ci vienne le décoincer – lequel avait eu une crise de fou rire monumentale sur le trottoir en voyant Steve emberlificoté dans la ceinture de sécurité.

Cette fois, Steve entra prudemment dans sa voiture mais ne démarra pas. Il réfléchissait. Après cinq minutes d'immobilité, il griffonna, de son écriture brouillonne, quelque chose sur un post-It et fit tourner la clé.

Il toqua les quatre coups habituels.

Lorsque l'inconnu – Loki – ouvrit, il paraissait content de le voir, si tant est que ses expressions traduisaient ses sentiments réels. Steve avait découvert, souvent pour le pire, que la façade du visage de Loki n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait.

Il lui fourra d'office les cookies dans les mains sans cérémonie et déclara : "Je ne reviendrai pas."

Puisqu'il scrutait avec intensité le visage de Loki, Steve remarqua son absence de réaction. Même ses yeux, pourtant plus expressifs, ne renvoyèrent aucune émotion. Ni déception, ni colère, ni soulagement. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire froid : "Je m'attendais à ce que tu renonces plus tôt, Steve Rogers." Sa voix était éthérée, le ton narquois.

"Non." Steve resta campé sur ses positions. "Je ne reviendrai pas. J'en ai marre de faire tous les efforts. Alors demain soir, je ne reviendrai pas. Par contre, je t'invite chez moi à dîner."

Il colla le post-It sur la porte de Loki. "Mon adresse est là. Je t'attends vers dix-neuf heures trente. Rien de très cérémonieux – je ne sais pas bien cuisiner. Et si tu ne viens pas, ça me fera des restes pour le lendemain. Fais ce que tu veux. Viens ou pas. Comme tu préfères. Au pire, on se verra vendredi. Bye."

Et il tourna les talons, les poings serrés, les épaules raidies, le ventre noué.

Loki le regarda s'éloigner, le visage impénétrable, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne blanche.

Entre ses doigts, les cookies étaient réduits en miettes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre de Gros N'importe Quoi, je vous aurai prévenue :D

Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne année à vous ! Que 2018 nous apporte plein de nouvelles fanfictions sur nos séries/films/livres/personnages préférés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

" _J'ai fait une erreur_ " brama Steve en entrant sans prévenir dans le bureau de Peggy et Jessica.

C'était d'ailleurs une erreur de rentrer en trombe car Jessica sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche et Peggy faillit lui envoyer une matraque électrique par réflexe.

"Quel genre d'erreur ? Tu as posté la photo de Sam et Bucky sur les réseaux sociaux ? Ou tu as déclaré ta flamme à Fury ?" devina Peggy d'une voix grognonne.

"Ni l'un ni l'autre, idiote. J'ai besoin de ton aide ! C'est très important ! Qu'est-ce que je peux cuisiner à quelqu'un que j'ai invité chez moi demain soir ?"

"Hein, quoi !? Bah achète une pizza."

"Non Peggy" geignit Steve d'une voix de mourant. "De la bonne cuisine, quelque chose de classe et de présentable, mais un plat que je puisse faire, rien de trop compliqué – enfin un peu sophistiqué, le genre qui épate la galerie mais qui est en vérité ultra-facile à préparer – j'ai besoin de tes talents de cuisinière !"

"Steve, pourquoi tu veux épater la galerie ?" demanda Peggy, perplexe, pendant que Jessica éclatait d'un gros rire.

Les joues rouges et la nuque brûlante, Steve hésita en oscillant sur ses pieds. "Bah c'est ce qui se fait quand tu invites quelqu'un à dîner chez toi."

Peggy insistait, soupçonneuse. "Tu as invité qui, au juste ?"

"Quelqu'un, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas important, ce qui compte, c'est –"

Jessica se frappait sur les cuisses de rire : "T'as invité le grand méchant cinglé pour un dîner romantique, hahaha !" Elle dut s'accouder à son bureau pour éviter de tomber de sa chaise.

"Oh non, Steve, t'as pas fait ça…?" soupira Peggy, vaincue d'avance.

"Hum, peut-être, peut-être…"

"Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eu il n'y a même pas une heure ?" insista Peggy, le ton désespéré.

"Ça me paraissait une bonne idée sur le moment" dit Steve. Il avait le visage écarlate mais la voix ferme, sûr de son choix. "Bon, on peut revenir à mon problème plus urgent ?"

Peggy ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était tournée vers Jessica qui s'étouffait de rire et suppliait : "Qu'on me délivre de cette tronche de cake butée ! Je ne le supporte plus, lui et ses idées à la noix !"

"Tu dis ça parce que j'ai gagné mon pari avec Sam et Bucky !"

"Nan, ils se détestent de nouveau" réussit à articuler Jessica. "Je suis montée tout à l'heure et ils se jetaient des crayons, chacun caché derrière leur bureau."

Steve avait l'air désemparé. Peggy abandonna ses essais de la matraque électrique télécommandée pour chercher avec lui un plat faisable pour un dîner.

"C'est quel genre de dîner ?"

"Bah, avec des assiettes…"

"Non ! Pour faire quoi ?"

"Bah, pour manger !"

"Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Steve ! Un dîner romantique ou un dîner d'affaires ?!"

Steve s'étrangla. "Ni l'un ni l'autre. On est… amis ? Des connaissances, disons."

"Hum…" Peggy pinça ses lèvres rouges sanguines. "Oui mais des connaissances qui veulent évoluer dans quelle direction ?"

"Une direction… Amoureuse ? Charnelle ? Physique ?" demanda Jessica d'un ton suggestif.

"Mais vous êtes insupportables !" s'énerva Steve. "C'est juste un dîner !"

Les filles lui tombèrent dessus à bras raccourcis.

"N'importe quoi, crétin !"

"Personne ne fait un dîner avec une seule autre personne seulement pour _manger_ !"

"Il y a toujours une idée derrière la tête, des implications !"

"Steve Rogers" conclut Peggy, les mains sur les hanches, les jambes écartées, sculpturale dans la robe à plis et son rouge à lèvres, "La seule personne a qui tu peux mentir, c'est toi-même. Et en ce moment, je te trouve plutôt trompeur sur les bords."

Steve soupira, écarta les bras, chercha ses mots : "C'est – Je veux juste gagner sa confiance, ok ? Il ne m'ouvre jamais la porte, il ne m'invite jamais chez lui. Je commence à me demander si j'aurai un jour cette fichue signature…"

"C'est _vraiment_ ce que tu _veux_ ? Une simple signature de ce gars ?! C'est pour une signature que tu vas le voir _tous les jours_ de _chaque_ semaine de _chaque_ mois, pour obtenir un griffonnage sur une page ?"

Elles le dévoraient des yeux, attendant sa réponse, un seul écart de sa part.

"Je ne sais pas" souffla Steve, murmure d'aveu.

"Et bah voilà !"

"Enfin !"

"Nous y sommes !"

Elles jubilaient.

"Un dîner ambigu !" hurla Jessica.

"Un repas pour faire évoluer votre relation !" renchérit Peggy d'une voix perçante.

"Quelque chose de raffiné !"

"Soyeux et délicat !"

"Mais viril et déterminé !"

"Je pensais à des pâtes ou –"

"Tais-toi !" le coupa Peggy d'une voix tranchante. " _J'ai_ pris le commandement des opérations, Captain Rogers. Ce sera grandiose ! _Grandiôse_ !"

"L'expression de tes sentiments inavoués !" s'exclama Jessica, les poings dressés au plafond.

"Tes hésitations et tes doutes révélées dans la nourriture."

"Des mets savoureux qui feront tourner la tête de ton super-méchant…!"

"Qui révèleront la flamme qui brûle en toi !"

"Quelque chose de simple pour une soirée entre potes" grogna Steve, ignoré de toutes. "Hé, les filles, je ne veux pas quelque chose de _compliqué_ !"

"Taratata, ne sois pas ridicule ! Pour une fois que tu trouves quelqu'un à ton goût et que tu l'invites chez toi, crois bien qu'il faut faire les choses dans les règles de l'art."

Steve eut l'impression d'avoir ouvert l'outre d'Éole. La fureur des vents se déchaîna au dessus de sa tête, personnalisée en Peggy et Jessica. Elles lui expliquèrent en long, en large et en travers quels plats il devait _absolument_ préparer et comment les cuisiner.

"Pour les crêpes flambées, il ne fait pas avoir peur de mettre trop d'alcool. C'est ça qui donne le goût."

"Du poulet mariné au citron sera parfait en plat principal. Un peu d'acidité et d'épices pour se mettre en bouche avant l'incendie final."

"Et en apéritif, le cocktail de l'amour à la rose et au jus de tomate."

Steve les écoutait parler, le menton dans la paume, lassé de se défendre sans être entendu. "D'accord, d'accord… Tout ce que vous voudrez, les filles."

"On ira faire les courses avec toi demain, à la fin du boulot !"

* * *

Peggy et Jessica se moquaient bien que Steve ne soit pas enjoué d'aller faire cette virée au supermarché. Le lendemain, elles le capturèrent à seize heures tapantes et filèrent faire les courses avec Angie, la compagne de Peggy, et Claire Temple, l'amie de Jessica. Steve étouffait. Les filles flânaient dans les allées et mettaient n'importe quoi dans le charriot – _son_ charriot. Steve se sentait incapable de mettre en forme ce pêle-mêle de nourriture.

"Oh, du sirop de violette pour mettre sur les toasts en apéritif !"

"Du tartare d'aubergine, pour aller avec le poulet."

"Tiens Steve, n'oublie pas que cette bouteille servira avec les crêpes flambées."

"Est-ce que tu as des œufs chez toi ? Oh, je t'en mets douze, ça servira toujours !"

Le ticket de caisse mesurait quatre mètres de long et le montant final était si pharaonique que Steve faillit faire une crise d'apoplexie en sortant sa carte bancaire. Pendant ce temps, Jessica flirtait avec le caissier pour subtiliser une quinzaine de bouteilles d'alcool discrètement, Peggy et Angie rangeaient les achats par ordre de préparation en cuisine et Claire expliquait à Steve la différence entre apoplexie et arrêt cardiaque, "deux maladies _complètement_ différentes".

Et elles l'abandonnèrent avec sa montagne de courses en bas de son immeuble. Il était bien heureux de cette malédiction car sans ce corps de rêve, il n'aurait jamais pu monter les sacs jusque chez lui.

Une fois dans la cuisine, son moral qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe chuta encore. Il ne lui restait que trois quarts d'heures avant l'arrivée de Loki. Dans la précipitation, il oublia comment cuisiner la moitié des plats. Il mit les citrons avec les blancs de poulet dans le frigo avant de se rendre compte, en mélangeant la pâte à crêpes, qu'il était peut-être judicieux de presser les citrons et d'enlever la viande de la barquette pour la tremper dans le jus.

Pendant qu'il faisait cela, les premières crêpes brûlèrent dans poêle, se transformant en astéroïdes carbonisés. Autant pour les crêpes flambées ! Il les remplacerait par des yaourts à la fraise. Steve mit la mixture de poulet et citron au congélateur pour faire mariner plus vite, prépara les « cocktails de l'amour » recette made in Jessica et obtint une purée marronnasse répugnante et imbuvable.

Il partit prendre une douche, sortit le poulet du congélateur, les cheveux toujours humides et se rendit compte que le citron s'était transformé en glace alors que le poulet était toujours cru. Il poussa un cri de rage.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa quatre coups à la porte. Toc-toc toc-toc.

"Oh non" gémit Steve.

Il jeta l'assiette contenant le poulet et le citron congelés à la poubelle sans cérémonie, se précipita vers la porte, trébucha contre une chaise, heurta un mur, fit tomber un fauteuil et enfin, _enfin_ , ouvrit la porte.

"J'ai l'impression que je dérange" nota Loki d'une voix acerbe. Il avait dû entendre le remue-ménage de l'autre côté du battant.

"Non non" souffla Steve en se frottant les côtes.

Il baissa les yeux. Et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de mettre un teeshirt. Ou un pantalon d'ailleurs : il n'avait autour des hanches que sa vieille serviette de bain usée, élimée et si défraichie qu'elle n'avait plus de couleur spécifique.

"Argh ! Entre !" hurla-t-il en faisant demi-tour vers sa chambre. "Désolé ! Je vais m'habiller !" cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Le temps qu'il revienne, Loki avait fait comme chez lui et buvait une gorgée du « cocktail de l'amour » à la Jessica.

"Recrache !" s'exclama Steve, dégoûté pour son invité.

Loki fit une grimace qui lui déforma tout le visage. "Yeurk. Pire que vos bières. Tu veux m'empoisonner avec ça ?"

"Nan." Steve lui arracha le verre des mains et vida le « cocktail de l'amour » dans l'évier. "C'était une erreur culinaire. Oublie ça et rince-toi la bouche."

Loki le fixa la bouche ouverte, éberlué de se voir donner des ordres avec tant d'autorité.

"Je te préviens" précisa Steve avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'énerver, "Il n'y a rien à manger." Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour observer le champ de bataille dévasté qu'était devenue sa cuisine. "C'est un désastre. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais – bref. Tu aimes les pizzas ?"

"Pizzas ?"

"Mmmh tu sais… Non, tu ne sais pas ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais en commander plusieurs, ce sera très bien" grogna Steve, embarrassé au possible.

"Pourquoi tu ne cuisines pas ça ?" demanda Loki en pointant de doigt la pâte à crêpes restante et les astéroïdes carbonisés.

"Je n'y arrive pas. Je t'ai dit, j'ai fait de mieux."

"Mais tu es piètre cuisinier."

Steve ne s'offusqua même pas de cette remarque dépréciative. Loki avait dit ça sans méchanceté – ce n'était qu'une constatation objective – les mots et l'accent, _piètre cuisinier_ , cela le faisait plutôt sourire. Il prit son portable pour appeler son livreur de pizzas préférées. Lorsqu'il eut fini de passer la commande et revint dans la cuisine, son invité faisait glisser sa première crêpe de la poêle dans une assiette. Épaté, Steve regarda la lune dorée, ronde et luxuriante, si parfaite qu'elle semblait lui sourire.

"Woh. Super. Tu sais que tu n'es pas sensé faire la cuisine, en tant qu'invité et tout ça ?"

"Et gâcher de la nourriture à cause de ta maladresse ?"

Les sourcils froncés, Loki déposa une deuxième crêpe dans l'assiette. Steve s'accouda au plan de travail à un mètre de lui et le regarda déposer la pâte dans la poêle d'un arc gracieux de la louche et des poignets, concentré, silencieux. La voix rauque et gravillonneuse de Louis Armstrong résonnait en arrière-plan dans le salon.

* * *

Après trois chansons et le fond de pâte raclé au fond du saladier, Steve murmura : "Tu es un peu différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Le regard de Loki le cloua au plan de travail : "C'est-à-dire ?"

Steve haussa les épaules sans se laisser intimider par les yeux de lance émeraude. "Tu n'as franchement montré le meilleur de toi-même les premières fois qu'on s'est rencontrés."

Loki lui décocha un sourire acéré. Steve aurait juré qu'il jubilait, et que l'étincelle de ses yeux était plus satisfaite que penaude.

"Mais les premières impressions sont souvent trompeuses."

"La plupart des gens sensés s'y fient, et ils ont bien raison" ironisa Loki.

"Certains diraient que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sensé" se défendit Steve en pensant à Sam et Peggy.

Loki pouffa silencieusement. "J'avais remarqué. Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville néanmoins."

"Oui, j'ai appris ça hier" lâcha Steve avec toute la délicatesse du monde. "Les Avengers m'ont dit."

Loki se pétrifia et, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, son visage avait l'expression figée et insondable d'un fauve sur le point de fondre sur sa proie.

"Thor – ton frère apparemment – m'a quasiment kidnappé hier matin. L'équipe voulait parler de toi."

Steve n'avait rien à se reprocher et il refusait de céder face au regard brûlant de son vis-à-vis.

" _Thor_ " cracha Loki.

"C'était une discussion un peu bizarre, pas très agréable. Tu es responsable de l'attaque des Chitauris sur New York." Cette phrase était un constat, dite sans colère mais avec un zeste d'agacement.

"Les Avengers t'ont bien informé" souffla Loki comme on murmure _Je vais te tuer_.

"Si tu voulais détruire la ville, pourquoi tu es revenu habiter dedans ?" lui demanda Steve en éteignant le feu sous la poêle.

"Je ne voulais pas la détruire ; je voulais la conquérir" rectifia Loki.

Steve acquiesça. _Si tu le dis, peu importe_. Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il eut à sa question. La révélation avait jeté un froid glacial entre eux.

"Oh, et je connais ton prénom aussi !" ajouta Steve d'une trille enchantée pour briser la glace. Et puisque Loki ne lui avait mis aucun couteau sous la gorge ni jeté de sort, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Tu m'en vois ravi" se rembrunit celui-ci.

Steve aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il était vexé de n'être plus cet inconnu ténébreux, mystérieux et vaguement effrayant à moitié masqué derrière sa porte de palier.

"Tu as dit que les Avengers voulaient des informations sur moi…"

"Oui. Tu les attaqué lundi soir." Cette fois, le ton de Steve était clairement réprobateur. "Ils ont su, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'on étaient en contact. Ils voulaient ton adresse."

"Tu ne leur as pas donné."

"Non."

"Sinon ils seraient déjà venus. _Pourquoi_ _?_ "

Loki posait des questions comme on met son cœur dans la balance d'Anubis. Chaque mot avait le poids d'un destin.

"Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je ne leur ai pas dit où tu habitais ?" répéta Steve, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

"Pourquoi m'avoir protégé alors que, comme tu l'as dit, je suis responsable de la destruction de ta ville ?"

Steve se frotta la nuque pour rassembler ses pensées. "Je ne sais pas trop. Ça ne me paraissait pas – Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas apprécier la réponse."

Loki leva un sourcil. "J'ai eu mon lot de réponses désagréables. Dis-moi."

"Parce que je pense que tu me fais confiance – dans une certaine limite – et ça n'aurait arrangé personne que je les aide."

Le livreur sonna à la porte et pendant que Steve alla chercher les pizzas, Loki le fixait d'un regard opaque, indéchiffrable.

"Ah, c'est donc ceci, une pizza…"

"Oui. J'ai mis des bières au frais – des _bonnes_ bières, si si, crois-moi. Je te propose qu'on mange sur le canapé."

Ils s'installèrent chaque à un bout, Loki apprit comment manger une part de pizza avec les doigts et, bien qu'il rechigna, il trouva l'expérience plutôt pratique, la bière plutôt buvable et les crêpes plutôt mangeables. Somme toute, il était un invité _plutôt difficile_.

Steve lui posa quelques questions sur Asgard mais voyant que la conversation était tendue, il l'orienta vers New York, sur le fait d'être un étranger dans la ville et sur cette planète, de ce que Loki préférait ici et de comment il occupait son temps libre – "à part inviter des extraterrestres ici ou emmerder les Avengers, bien sûr."

Ils évitèrent les sujets tabous et la discussion fut globalement sereine, fluide, presque chaleureuse.

* * *

"Je vais y aller."

"Hou là, il est si tard que ça ?! Effectivement, je travaille demain !"

Loki laissa le silence planer un peu trop longtemps. "Est-ce que tu viendras ?"

"Oui. Je te l'ai dit hier, non ?!"

"Tu ne mens jamais" admit Loki à contrecœur.

"Je ne peux pas" répondit Steve. "Bonne nuit, Loki."

"… Bonne nuit, Steve. Et merci."

"Oh, ce n'était pas le meilleur repas, j'imagine."

"Je parlais des Avengers."

"Ah… De rien. Est-ce que tu vas encore les attaquer ?"

"Pas s'ils me forcent la main."

"Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils t'aient forcé la main lundi dernier" pointa Steve.

Loki émit un soupir de frustration. "C'était une erreur. À demain, Steve. Ce sera à mon tour de t'inviter à dîner."

Il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur sa joue – une caresse des lèvres, un effleurement. La seconde d'après, il s'était volatilisé.

Steve resta au milieu du salon, abasourdi. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : le fait que Loki lui ait dit _À demain_ – une première ! – ou qu'il l'ait embrassé ou encore qu'il soit capable de disparaître.

 _C'était juste sur la joue, ce doit être une tradition asgardienne_ , se dit-il pour temporiser tandis qu'il rangeait le salon, une justification pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur ou la chaleur de son sang.

* * *

Haha, tellement kitsch cette fin ! Hey, pas ma meilleure histoire mais ce chapitre me fait toujours bien rire quand même.


	16. Chapter 16

Je vais parler de ma vie ici car, puisque vous avez été beaucoup à commenter ce dernier chapitre, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire de nouvelles fanfictions et je ne suis pas-contente-du-tout (MENSONGE : je suis très heureuse de vos reviews) parce que je n'ai Pas Le Temps d'Écrire. (Et plus trop envie d'écrire des fanfics, hé, mais tout de même, j'ai cette idée dans la tête, un AU ridicule, non non non je-ne-veux-pas-y-penser). Donc ça ne va Pas Du Tout, rendez-vous compte, vos commentaires stimulent mon imagination, Enfer et Damnation ! Oui oui, ma vie est un enfer xD

Bon, il ne reste pas des masses de chapitres pour cette histoire, je vous préviens d'avance (5 ou 6).

Merci tout particulièrement à **Marie JR** , **Soleil Breton** , **Feeli** , **Angeloyru** , **holy bleu** , **Nita Mentalia** et **himechu**!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

"ALORS COMMENT C'ÉTAIT, CE DÎNER ?"

Peggy et Jessica l'accueillirent d'un beuglement synchrone lorsque Steve posa un pied dans le bureau 13 le lendemain matin. Il était en avance d'un quart d'heure, une véritable exception due au fait qu'il avait peu dormi de la nuit. Ses deux amies l'attendaient, les fesses posées sans vergogne sur le bureau de Bucky.

"Bien, bien" bailla Steve, "Bien le bonjour à vous, mesdames."

"Le repas de l'amour a-t-il fait jaillir tes sentiments dans sa bouche ?!"

"Il m'a embrassé."

Elles poussèrent des vivats enthousiastes que tout l'étage devait entendre.

"Sur la joue" précisa Steve.

Elles se calmèrent. "Mmmh, c'est louche."

"Ça veut dire qu'il hésite dans ses sentiments" en déduit Jessica.

"T'es sûre ?"

"Je suis détective. Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit que j'étais meilleure que les Avengers ?! Fais-moi confiance."

"Il n'est pas sûr de lui" renchérit Peggy.

"Et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a invité à manger ce soir."

"C'est bon signe pour toi" sourit Jessica tandis que Peggy poussait un cri de joie suraigu.

Steve leur sourit timidement. "J'espère. Je ne sais pas où je vais, avec lui, il est assez imprévisible mais…"

Il sourit plus largement. La perspective d'un autre dîner en tête-à-tête avec Loki le rendait heureux. Simplement et stupidement _heureux_.

Néanmoins, Steve n'était pas naïf. Lorsqu'il était petit – minuscule – on avait tendance à le croire faible, fragile, innocent. Il avait déjà remarqué combien sa nouvelle apparence avait changé la perception qu'on avait de lui.

Il n'était pas naïf et il se doutait bien qu'une amitié avec Loki – ou quelque soit le nom de leur relation – ne serait pas sans conséquences, pour lui, et surtout pour le monde.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête non plus ; ses doutes attendraient des moments plus calmes pour ressurgir et il les enfouit bien profondément.

* * *

En toquant à la porte, toc-toc toc-toc, il crépitait d'impatience autant que d'appréhension.

Loki entrouvrit la porte avec sa mine de chat sauvage. "Ah, te voilà ! Enfin !"

"Je t'aurais bien prévenu que la réunion avait du retard mais je n'ai pas de moyen de te joindre" fit remarquer Steve délicatement.

Loki sortit sur le palier et referma la porte derrière lui. Steve écarquilla les yeux. Premièrement, il avait cru, bêtement, qu'il passerait la soirée ensemble _chez lui_ ; deuxièmement, celui-ci était extrêmement bien habillé, une veste vert sapin, un pantalon à plis, une écharpe en soie brodée et il avait rabattu en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs.

"Tu fais quoi là ?" balbutia Steve.

"On sort" répondit Loki comme une évidence.

"Mais… Je ne suis pas prêt !"

"Tu es parfait" répliqua Loki d'une voix qui ne souffrait nulle contradiction. "En route !"

Steve lui jeta un regard affolé, un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture : "Non non, ça ne va pas du tout. Je suis en tenue de travail et toi, tu es…"

Loki leva un sourcil. "Je suis… ?"

"… Effroyablement élégant" conclut Steve, le rouge aux joues. "J'ai l'air d'un sac à côté de toi."

Loki plissa les yeux, énervé. "Un sac parfait dans ce cas. Ta tenue fera l'affaire. Considère que je ne sors jamais en habits décontractés."

Dans sa bouche, le mot « décontracté » devenait presque une insulte. Steve n'eut pas le temps de se rebiffer, Loki l'attrapait déjà par le coude, glissa son bras autour du sien et l'entraîna en avant. Il fit deux pas sur le tapis persan de l'immeuble luxueux de Greenwich Village et sa troisième enjambée se termina à l'entrée d'un restaurant huppé de Manhattan. Steve eut un hoquet de surprise, crut qu'il avait halluciné, faillit paniquer –

"Nous nous sommes téléportés" expliqua Loki d'un ton nonchalant à son bras, comme s'il faisait cela tous les jours.

Il devait faire cela tous les jours, en effet, mais Steve hoquetait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de comprendre comment ils avaient pu parcourir des kilomètres en une fraction de seconde.

"J'ai réservé une alcôve pour moi et mon compagnon" ajouta Loki et il ne parlait pas à Steve mais à l'hôtesse derrière son comptoir qui s'empressa de prendre sa réservation pour les conduire à leur place.

 _Moi et mon compagnon_ , répéta Steve en boucle sans même regarder l'environnement luxueux, les tables du restaurant, les autres clients ou la vue sur toute l'île de Manhattan. _Moi et mon compagnon_. Ces mots avaient une saveur particulière, l'odeur unique de la nouveauté et de première fois. _Moi et mon compagnon_. Un délice à l'oreille, pour Steve qui n'avait jamais été le compagnon de personne.

Il se brida mentalement en s'asseyant. Il ne devait pas s'emballer, c'était la voie pavée vers la déception et les espoirs mort-nés. Ne pas oublier que Loki était un super-méchant, un extraterrestre, un demi-dieu, un être volatile et capricieux… Bref, pourquoi aurait-il jeté son dévolu et ses émotions sur Steve, un mortel et petit assureur insipide sans histoire ni intérêt ?

Puis il regarda la table. Et ce fut trop. La goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Steve se redressa en trombe, au grand désarroi du serveur qui lui avait tenu la chaise.

"Nan mais attends, Loki ! C'est super luxueux, cet endroit !"

"Restaurant Saint Georges" dit Loki dans un français parfait sans accent. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il était assez réputé, oui." Il regardait ses ongles avec une décontraction de chat repu.

"Je n'ai pas les moyens" gémit Steve, mortifié.

Loki lui adressa un regard condescendant : "Mais je te l'offre, mortel stupide !"

"Ah…"

De mauvaise guerre, Steve se rassit avec une moue boudeuse. Ils n'avaient pas à choisir sur le menu ; le repas était déjà précommandé. La première entrée arriva rapidement, un minuscule assemblage de denrées mangeables mais inidentifiables qui sentait drôlement bon. Pour oublier qu'il n'y avait rien dans l'assiette, il posait question sur question à Loki, les enchaînant à la manière d'un jeu télévisé. Pour le moment, le résultat était assez dépitant et Steve n'apprenait qu'une chose : Loki mentait pire qu'un arracheur de dents.

"Comment tu gagnes ta vie ?"

"Le crime paye bien, Steve" lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire de tigre.

"À quoi tu occupes tes journées ?"

"Je recrute une nouvelle armée pour conquérir la Terre."

"Et pourquoi cette lubie de conquête ?"

"Je suis un homme de pouvoir, que veux-tu. Je m'épanouis dans le mal."

"Et tu plais, à New York ?"

"La ville est puante mais a ses avantages."

"Tu connais du monde ?"

"À part Thor, qui y est rarement, et les Avengers, qui sont des collègues de travail pour le moins agaçants, non. Juste _toi_." Il dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix séductrice absolument suggestive. Steve voulait bien ne rien s'imaginer mais Loki rendait cette résolution diaboliquement dure à tenir.

"Tu retournes à Asgard parfois ?"

"Non."

"Mais ça ne te manque pas ?"

"Non."

"Et ton frère."

"Thor n'est pas mon frère, Steve, je te l'ai déjà dit." Une touche d'agacement teintait cette réponse. "Est-ce que c'est un interrogatoire ?"

"N'est-ce pas le but d'un repas en tête-à-tête ? Apprendre à mieux se connaître ?"

Loki lui dévoila un nouveau sourire de tigre, tous crocs dehors. "Très juste, très juste." Il prit un verre de vin blanc avec une distinction toute princière. "Je t'en prie, continue à me poser toutes les questions que tu veux."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu mens à chaque réponse ?"

Loki s'arrêta de boire, les yeux ronds, figé en plein geste. "Je te demande pardon ?"

Steve venait de finir le deuxième plat de résistance. Il avait toujours faim. Les assiettes ne contenaient que des miettes, délicieuses certes, mais insuffisantes.

"Je t'ai posé une cinquantaine de questions" expliqua Steve en faisant tournoyer sa fourchette. "Mais tu m'as répondu sincèrement à… deux… ou trois ? Enfin, pas beaucoup. Pas terrible."

Loki avait reposé son verre et s'était penché vers lui, ses doigts pianotaient sur la table et ses yeux avaient un reflet menaçant. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai _menti_ ?"

Steve lui fit une moue d'excuse. "C'est assez flagrant. Ce n'est pas grave mais je n'ai pas envie que ça continue tout le repas, ce serait vexant."

De la glace naissait sous les paumes de Loki et glissait sur la nappe, gelait les verres, grimpait sur la vaisselle. Steve retira ses doigts et sa serviette avant d'être atteint.

"Je devrai te tuer _sur le champ_ " murmura Loki.

"Menteur" répliqua Steve, impassible. Il cogna d'une pichenette une stalactite qui pendait du seau à vin. "Tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie de répondre, je préfère encore que tu m'envoies paître."

"Le troisième plat de résistance, messieurs" déclara le serveur, guindé dans son costume noir et parfaitement flegmatique face à la table recouverte de glace. Il épousseta quelques cristaux et posa les deux assiettes devant eux.

"Merci" dit Steve d'une petite voix.

Encore des miettes exquises...! Loki frappa la table du plat de la main et la glace s'évapora brusquement, enveloppant leur alcôve d'une fumée froide.

" _Pourquoi_ ne m'as-tu pas dénoncé aux Avengers maintenant que tu sais qui je suis ?" demanda Loki, la question telle une agression.

"Je ne sais pas" souffla Steve. Il entama sa miette d'une fourchette nerveuse. "Je me dis que – je crois que tu vaux mieux que ça."

Loki tressaillit comme si Steve l'avait frappé en plein visage.

Pendant quelques minutes, le temps de vider leur assiette, ils restèrent silencieux. Ils étaient un peu tendus tous les deux. Leur mutisme ressemblait à une trêve. Celle-ci fut rompue au moment du dessert, une miette au chocolat particulièrement succulente.

"Dis-moi quelque chose de vrai" exigea Steve d'une voix douce. "Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir."

"Je ne retournerai jamais à Asgard car j'ai été banni" lui dit Loki comme il dégainait ses dagues pour les enfoncer dans la chair de ses ennemis. "Thor n'est pas mon frère car j'ai été adopté et je n'ai pas l'envie de conquérir la Terre car mes plans sont tournés vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus terre-à-terre."

Steve sourit.

"C'est un mauvais jeu de mots" admit Loki, "Mais le terme est adéquat."

"Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?"

Loki s'était radouci. Il racla du doigt le coulis de chocolat qui restait dans son assiette et se lécha le doigt d'une manière suggestive toute à fait inappropriée pour un restaurant newyorkais haut de gamme. "Tu le sauras en temps voulu."

Steve se demanda si Loki était capable d'entendre les battements précipités de son cœur, de flairer la lave qui coulait dans ses veines, s'il était capable de sentir son désarroi et son émoi. Une phrase et il s'embrasait comme un feu de prairie, un geste et il était enivré de ce mouvement.

"Et toi, Steve ?" ronronna Loki. "Quels sont tes projets futurs ? À part, bien sûr, récupérer ma signature ?"

Steve pouffa mais il ne savait pas si Loki plaisantait ou non. "J'ai fait une croix sur ce projet depuis longtemps" dit-il d'une voix légère. "Et honnêtement, je n'ai rien de prévu pour l'avenir."

C'était vrai. Cette malédiction changeait la donne de beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Steve. Sa santé, son travail, ses relations futures… Tout s'en trouvait chamboulé. Avant, il était un bon élément aux Assurances Fury mais il était anonyme, il se fondait dans la masse. Fury disait de lui qu'il était petit et gênant comme un moustique et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le sous-estimer pour cela. Désormais, Steve était grand et beau et fort, on le remarquait dans la rue, on le saluait au bureau, on lui confiait plus de responsabilités. Sharon lui avait donné une promotion. Les Avengers l'avaient convié à un de leurs meetings.

Avant, il s'imaginait le même avenir morne et routinier que le quotidien présent qu'il vivait déjà. Le sortilège avait changé cela : une porte ouverte, une voie nouvelle, un futur qui déviait de celui originellement tracé pour lui. Dans cette brèche, Steve était prêt à s'engouffrer. Sauter dans le vide ne lui faisait pas peur mais il attendait un signe. Une direction.

"Est-ce que tu m'aurais invité au restaurant si je n'avais pas eu cette apparence ?"

"Je ne comprends pas."

"J'étais bien plus petit avant que tu me lances ce sortilège… Est-ce que tu m'aurais quand même invité au restaurant si j'avais fait cette taille-là ?"

Loki se recula dans sa chaise, l'air pensif, les doigts croisés sur la nappe. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut aussi immobile qu'une statue, une effigie d'un dieu païen taillé dans l'airain et le marbre.

"Je ne sais pas" dit-il enfin d'un ton léger. "C'est une bonne question."

Les miettes soudain pesèrent lourd dans l'estomac de Steve. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide. Cet aveu, sincère, avait le poids de la défaite et de l'humiliation.

"En y réfléchissant, petit ou grand tu aurais continué de venir frapper à ma porte…"

"Probablement."

"Donc, probablement que tu serais ici en train de dîner avec moi, fusses-tu petit ou grand."

Les miettes s'envolèrent dans le ventre de Steve et lâchèrent des feux d'artifice de soulagement. Il but son vin pour se donner une contenance et pour éviter de croiser le regard de Loki. Malheureusement, celui-ci savait exactement à quoi il pensait et il éclata d'un rire sardonique.

"Steve, si je n'étais intéressé que par la beauté, j'aurai couché avec Diana Prince il y a des siècles de cela !"

Steve s'étouffa avec son alcool, en renversant partout sur ses genoux, sa serviette et sur la nappe.

"Je plaisante" soupira Loki en riant par le nez.

"T'es bête" râla Steve, qui empestait le vin à 600 dollars la bouteille.

"Tu sais…" Loki jouait avec ses couverts et lui décochait parfois par en-dessous des regards émeraude voilés par ses cils, "Je n'accorde pas ma confiance à la légère…"

"Je sais" dit Steve doucement. "C'est pour ça que j'en prends soin."

* * *

Ils partirent peu après. Steve réussit à avoir un aperçu de l'addition, poussa un grognement de rage et bougonna tout le temps que dura leur descente en ascendeur.

"C'est du vol, Loki, du vol ! Je ne sais pas quels sont tes critères mais pour moi, c'est DU VOL !"

"J'ai bien compris" répétait Loki pour tenter de l'apaiser – en vain.

"Mais ça t'a plu ?" s'indignait Steve.

"C'était bon."

"Je crève la dalle !"

Loki était perplexe.

"J'ai faim" ragea Steve. "C'était peut-être bon mais quel restaurant te fait payer un salaire pour que tu ressortes en crevant de faim ?!"

"C'est vrai, je ne suis pas rassasié" admit Loki.

"Rassasié, MON CUL !"

Loki leva un sourcil et entraîna Steve en dehors du hall de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'ils furent submergés par le bruit des voitures et la foule des newyorkais nocturnes, Steve cessa de beugler.

"Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?"

Loki hésitait, mains dans les poches.

"Je ne sais pas si tu dois te cacher ou…" Steve hésitait aussi, ils étaient tous les deux maladroits. "Tu as déjà mangé un hamburger ? On pourrait aller manger un hamburger pour se caler. Sauf si tu dois rentrer. Ou que tu ne veux pas t'exposer dehors, je ne sais pas si –"

Loki accepta le hamburger mais freina des quatre fers, dans le fastfood, en comprenant qu'il fallait manger avec les doigts. "Ça, Steve, ça c'est la preuve de la supériorité d'Asgard !"

Steve défendit sa planète-mère avec hargne : "De un, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu défends Asgard alors qu'ils t'ont banni ; et de deux, on a aussi des couteaux et des fourchettes, comme tu as pu le voir dans ton restaurant d'arnaqueurs ! C'est simplement plus rigolo de manger avec les doigts."

"Rigolo ? _Rigolo_ !? Comment peux-tu penser que je veuille faire des choses _rigolotes_ , Steve Rogers ?"

Malgré tout, Loki dévora son hamburger, et celui d'après, sans se faire prier et avec les doigts. C'était probablement la seule personne capable de manger un burger avec élégance.

Il ramena Steve sur le pas de son immeuble, en se téléportant une nouvelle fois.

"Merci pour cette soirée !" Steve souriait, le ventre plein, l'esprit aérien, il se sentait bien.

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi" murmura Loki, faussement timide.

D'un geste vif, Steve l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et déposa un baiser pile à la commissure des lèvres, là où les rides de rire formaient parfois une fossette sur la peau d'albâtre de Loki. Cible manquée. Steve se redressa, le lâcha, très fier de lui.

"À demain" murmura-t-il et il se détourna.

* * *

Haha, ils sont choux non ?!


	17. Chapter 17

Pour les personnes qui ne seraient au courant, sachez que je n'écris pas de scènes de sexe, smut et autres galipettes au citron. Mais vous êtes plus qu'encouragées à écrire les vôtres, gniéhéhé :P

Merci aux formidables : **Wasab-chan** (je ne sais pas si je vais répondre à ton interrogation...) ; **Soleil Breton** ; **Marie JR** (qui a des envies de romance subites, patience !) ; **Feeli** ma pote ; **Nita mentalia** ; un **Guest** (salut Guest ! merci :D) ; _holy bleu_ (que j'ai eu envie d'appeler Holy Shit ce soir, pardon Bleu, je suis fatiguée) et **Angel-yoru** (3) ! Vous êtes formidables, fôÔôrmidables !

Je suis vénère contre FF qui supPRIME LES AROBASES ! OUTRAGE ! POURQUOI ?

IL SUPPRIME AUSSI TROIS POINTS D'EXCLAMATION ENSEMBLE. Je suis dans une rage folle, les amis. Ce chapitre n'a pas de sens sans arobase ni trois points d'exclamation ensemble. Interdite de points d'exclamation, c'est d'uNE CRUAUTÉ !

Tu crois que tu vas me limiter ainsi, FF ? Tu crois que tu peux m'interdire mon paquet de points d'exclamations ?! Que nENNI ! J'en mettrai QUINZE si je le veux.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Bim ! Quinze ! On n'a pas idée d'opprimer ainsi le talent d'un auteur. Quand je serais plus riche que JK Rowling (mon unique but dans la vie), FF le regrettera amèrement.

(Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution pour le arobase à part [A]. Oui, ce n'est pas terrible... Je nE vEuX pAS EnTeNdRE dE cRiTiQuE d'AcCoRd ?!)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse, fort agréable certes, mais une parenthèse tout de même.

Steve fut rappelé à la réalité le lendemain lorsqu'il lut sur internet qu'une attaque dévastatrice de Viktor Doom avait fait onze morts sur les rives de Brooklyn, à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. Il connaissait bien le coin : c'était là où se trouvait le _Howling Commando_. Leur bar favori avait été soufflé par une explosion. La salle chaude, tamisée et dorée avait disparu en cendres, et ce n'était pas le barman propriétaire qui allait tout reconstruire. Il était mort.

La rage au cœur et en retard, Steve fonça vers les Assurances Fury.

Sa relation avec Loki se parait de couleurs plus sombres.

Le soir, il ne passa pas à Greenwich Village.

* * *

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton beau super-méchant ?!"

"Mmmh." Steve but une gorgée de bière au goulot pour éviter de répondre.

Les filles échangèrent un coup d'œil. "Tu n'as pas l'air si emballé, Steve…"

"Bah, c'est-à-dire que…" Steve jouait avec sa bouteille pour éviter de croiser leur regard. "Vous êtes déjà sorties avec quelqu'un qui avait fait quelque chose d'horrible ?"

"Pardon ?" s'exclama Peggy avec son accent anglais distingué.

Jessica semblait mieux comprendre la question de Steve. "Moi oui."

"Ah !" Steve se tourna vers elle, intrigué. "Et comment tu as géré ça ?"

"Je l'ai largué et ensuite, quand je l'ai revu, je lui ai brisé la nuque."

Il eut un long silence glacé entre eux, étouffé par les bruits du bar et la musique d'ambiance. Peggy regardait sa collègue avec un regard horrifié. Jessica paraissait détachée, lointaine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, ce type ?" demanda Peggy.

Jessica l'envoya balader : "Pas tes oignons !"

Peggy se rabattit sur Steve : "Qu'entends-tu par _un truc horrible_ ?"

"Quelque chose de vraiment impardonnable."

"Dénonce-le à la police."

"Oh" dit Steve en songeant au SHIELD et aux Avengers, "Les forces concernées sont déjà au courant. Ce n'est pas aussi simple."

"Tu parles de l'inconnu que tu as invité à dîner ?! Il t'a fait un truc horrible ? Steve !"

Peggy paniquait. Steve la rassura. "Non, pas moi. C'était il y a six ans. Mais moi maintenant que je sais ça, je ne sais pas comment me positionner."

"Même les personnes horribles méritent d'être aimées" dit Jessica d'une voix douce.

"Non !" répliqua Peggy, brutale et péremptoire.

"J'ai brisé la nuque d'un mec" se défendit Jessica. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois finir malheureuse pour le restant de mes jours ?"

"Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien" argumenta Peggy. "Tu ne faisais que te défendre, n'est-ce pas ?!"

"Lui ne se défendait pas."

"Tue-le" proposa Jessica.

"Non…?"

"Je peux le tuer pour toi si tu préfères !"

"NON !" cria Steve.

"Jess', on parle du type qui a jeté un sort à Steve pour le faire ressembler à dieu grec. Imagine en quoi il peut te transformer si tu essayes de lui briser la nuque…"

"Comment je fais ?" ragea Steve d'une voix excédée. "Je ne sais pas comment me dépêtrer de cette situation. Soit je le dénonce aux Avengers, soit…"

"C'est quoi l'autre solution ?"

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Tu n'as pas envie de le dénoncer" devina Jessica.

"Je le ferai si c'est la _bonne_ chose à faire." Steve était déterminé là-dessus. Il avait ruminé toute la nuit sur le sujet.

"Même les personnes horribles peuvent changer…" commença Peggy.

"… Mais ça n'efface pas le mal qu'elles ont créé" termina Jessica.

"C'est là tout le souci. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise solution toute prête."

"Tu devrais regarder dans le _Manuel Déontologique_ des Assurances Fury" proposa Peggy, "Il y a peut-être une solution dedans."

Jessica et Steve avaient l'air aussi perplexe l'un que l'autre.

"Le _Déonto_ ? Qu'est-ce que ce truc a à foutre avec les problèmes moraux de Steve ?"

"Si, si…" Celui-ci réfléchissait. "C'est juste le but du Manuel. Pas bête, Peggy… Je vais y jeter un œil. Merci pour votre aide, les filles."

* * *

Steve arriva au travail à neuf heures tapantes le lendemain avec un plan d'attaque infaillible pour mettre un terme à tous ses doutes. Sam et Bucky arrivèrent à cinq minutes d'intervalles et s'ignorèrent en levant haut le menton, dans la tentative d'être le plus dédaigneux possible. Steve n'essaya pas d'améliorer leurs relations : l'avantage étant qu'ils ne feraient pas de bruit ainsi.

Il envoya un message sur l'adresse mail collective des Avengers que l'agence utilisait en cas de pépin – groupe.[A]vengers .com – et sur celle personnelle de Tony Stark, qu'il avait reçu avec le dossier des entreprises Stark© – génie-playboy-millionnaire-philanthropiste[A]ironman .com .

Puis il se plongea dans le Manuel Déontologique.

Steve pensait déjà le connaître par cœur ; cependant, il était conscient que ce genre de certitudes menait fatalement à l'erreur. Le _Manuel Déontologique_ , rédigé par Nicholas J. Fury au début de la fondation de l'agence, était distribué à chaque nouvel employé, qui le lisait de façon plus ou moins approfondie selon sa motivation. Ce manuel donnait un code déontologique, un ensemble de valeurs professionnelles qui constituait la charpente morale de l'agence, et des instructions à appliquer dans de nombreuses situations.

 _Sommaire:_

 _1\. Les dix commandements de l'assureur spécialisé en super-héroïsme_

 _2\. Les règles de bases concernant les Assurances Fury : collectives et individuelles_

 _3\. Le Registre des Supers-Pouvoirs : explications_

 _4\. Situations de base à adopter face à un super-héros ou une super-héroïne_

 _5\. Comment gérer une situation de crise (attaque extraterrestre, terroriste, etc.)_

 _6\. Cas exceptionnels_

 _7\. Conseils de professionnels_

 _8\. Questions/Réponses_

Le Manuel Déontologique faisait 899 pages. Steve comprenait que peu de gens l'aient lu attentivement – lui trouvait ça passionnant. Dans l'agence, on surnommait ce pavé le _Déonto_ , et c'était une punition répandue de la part de Fury.

"Sam, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rapport ? Pourquoi je reçois une plainte de Kate Bishop ?! Vous allez me relire le _Manuel_ , pages 365 à 407, et que ça saute !"

Ou une blague courante entre collègues : "Attends, t'as pas lu le _Déonto_ ? Mais mon vieux, faut te mettre à la page !"

Voire : "T'as pas lu le chapitre 5 ? Allô, tu travaille aux Assurances Fury mais tu n'as pas lu le _Déonto_ , allô ?!"

 _6\. Cas exceptionnels_

Steve espérait trouver entre les pages 531 et 679 une piste de réponse à ses interrogations. Il passa directement à la partie sur les Non-Supers-Héros, qui désignait à la fois les super-méchants et les personnes qui n'étaient pas inscrites au Registre par souci d'anonymat.

La partie sur les Supers-Méchants était maigre. Fury n'avait pas pris de risques en écrivant son manuel. Il était simplement marqué :

« _Aucune signature de Super-Méchant autoproclamé n'aura besoin d'être réclamée. Se renseigner auprès des Super-Héros concernés. Éviter ces individus absolument ! ! !_ »

Trois points d'exclamations. On ne plaisantait pas là-dessus. Concernant les personnes qui n'étaient pas inscrites au Registre, le Manuel recommandait la prudence aux assureurs.

« _Vous pouvez, si la situation le permet, mentionner votre point de vue personnel sur le Registre mais sachez que l'agence Assurance Fury ne pourra être tenue responsable de vos propos individuels. Nous vous recommandons la plus grande prudence. Votre métier n'est pas d'inciter les Non-Supers-Héros à s'inscrire – le gouvernement possède ses propres moyens pour cela_. »

Steve savait que cela faisait allusion au SHIELD. Il faisait jouer son stylo sur le bureau et le bruit agaçait tellement Sam qu'il lui lança une boulette de papier à la tête.

Rien consacré aux relations personnelles voire intimes.

Pas de chapitre sur « La meilleure manière de sortir avec un super-héros ».

Aucune anecdote traitant de : « Comment gérer son petit-copain-super-méchant ? ».

Inutile, inutile _Déonto_ !

"Je vais voir Fury" marmonna Steve.

* * *

Il attendit que Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy sortent du bureau du directeur Fury pour entrer. C'était le plus beau bureau de l'agence, situé au sommet de l'immeuble, grand et minimaliste, bureau en cèdre et sièges en cuir noir. Fury, toujours en cape noire – qui portait des capes noires au mois de juin ? – était planté devant l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur les rives de Manhattan.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Rogers ? Ne me dites pas que vous faites encore une fixation sur cette fichue signature ?!"

Steve ne répondit pas pour éviter de mentir. Il résuma la situation et posa directement la question qui le tarabustait.

Fury soupira : "Vous avez le chic pour poser les questions qui dérangent, Rogers. Heureusement que vous êtes un bon élément, sinon vous me taperiez sur le système."

"Je pense que, pour une fois, j'ai besoin d'un guide pour m'aider à y voir clair. Et avant que vous râliez, oui j'ai lu le _D_ _éonto_."

"Je ne râle pas. Rogers, si vous venez ici en espérant que je vous donne une ligne de conduite à adopter à la lettre, vous allez être déçu. Je ne suis que votre patron, pas votre colonel. Et puis vous savez, le _Manuel_ est plus un guide qu'un véritable code."

"J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Hé, est-ce que vous venez juste de citer _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ?"

Fury lui posa une main sur l'épaule. C'était étrange : pour une fois, Steve était plus grand que lui.

"Rogers, si ce que vous me dites est vrai et qu'il n'y a pas le moindre doute là-dessus, cette personne dont vous parlez ne doit pas rester en liberté. Et vous le savez très bien ; vous attendez simplement de moi que je confirme vos craintes."

Steve déglutit. Sur ce point, son patron n'avait pas tort.

"C'est exactement à ça que sert le Registre. Aucun super-héros n'est au dessus des lois. Peu importe qui ils sont. Et je pense que vous le savez aussi bien que moi."

Steve hocha la tête, le regard vide et la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

* * *

Il avait le moral dans les chaussettes en revenant dans le bureau 13. Sam s'en aperçut immédiatement.

"Ça va, Steve ?"

Celui-ci répondit par un borborygme inintelligible tandis qu'il s'avachissait dans son fauteuil.

Sam et Bucky échangèrent un regard alarmé.

"Des soucis au niveau du travail ?" poursuivit Sam.

"Non, pas vraiment…"

Steve n'était pas d'humeur à parler, il sortit son ordinateur du mode veille et consulta sa boîte mail pour couper court à toute discussion. Son visage s'illumina en lisant le dernier mail qu'il avait reçu. Il se leva d'un bond.

"Les gars, je dois y aller ! Vous voulez bien me couvrir le temps que je sorte ?"

Sam leva un sourcil interrogateur mais il hocha la tête : "Tu veux qu'on t'avance sur quelques dossiers ?"

"Oh non." Steve balaya la proposition d'un geste de la main, "J'ai trop de retard, je me débrouillerai."

"Bah raison de plus" objecta Bucky.

Steve hésita mais l'idée machiavélique qui germa dans son esprit le décida à faire la moue, se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre et regarder ailleurs dans une parfaite posture de l'hésitation innocente.

"Je ne sais pas, les gars… Je n'ai pas envie de vous donner du travail supplémentaire… Ce ne serait pas correct de ma part…"

"Ça n'est pas un problème pour moi" dit Sam.

"Pour moi non plus" dit Bucky très vite et très fort.

Steve fit mine de se décider : "Non non non. C'est vraiment sympa de votre part mais j'ai peur que ça fasse des disputes entre vous."

"Des disputes ? Nan ! Allons, Steve, on est grands quand même." Sam s'esclaffa.

Bucky lâcha un éclat de rire moqueur : "On ne va pas s'engueuler pour te rendre un service. Ce serait ridicule."

Steve minaudait et s'amusait comme un petit fou : "Bah, il y a déjà assez de tensions entre vous, je ne veux pas en rajouter."

"Des tensions ? Quelles tensions ?!"

"Faut arrêter, on est parfaitement capables de bosser ensemble, hein Bucky ?!"

"C'est ridicule !"

"Outrageux ! Insinuer qu'on n'est pas compétents..."

"Parfaitement, Sam. Maintenant, Steve, arrête de faire des simagrées et donne-nous ces dossiers !"

"Oui, et vite sinon on va se vexer !"

Steve masqua un sourire victorieux. "Très bien ! Merci beaucoup, vous m'enlevez une épine du pied. Je vous laisse vous répartir tout ça." Il rassembla des dossiers en une pile qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Sam. Le tas était plus haut que son écran d'ordinateur. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de dossiers.

"Tenez-moi au courant ! À tout à l'heure !"

Et Steve s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Sam et Bucky restèrent silencieux, abasourdis face à la pile, la montagne, l'Everest de dossiers en retard et urgents.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant" gémit Bucky le premier.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a foutu" réfléchit Sam, "Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il est super pointilleux d'habitude…"

"Va falloir se serrer les coudes" se lamenta Bucky comme s'il s'agissait d'une tâche impossible à accomplir.

"Je te propose qu'on passe la journée dessus pour en clore le plus possible."

"Bien d'accord."

Et ainsi, Sam et Bucky travaillèrent de concert, dans une harmonie insoupçonnée, pour réparer les erreurs de leur supérieur hiérarchique. Ils espéraient juste que Steve se rendait compte qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux et ils comptaient bien le lui faire payer un jour ou l'autre.


	18. Chapter 18

Plus petit chapitre du monde…

J'enrage : il fait sublimement beau et chaud, l'été est revenu avec trois mois d'avance ici – ce qui veut dire qu'il fera 18 degrés au mois de juillet, j'en sûre, l'univers va compenser plus tard – donc je devrais en PROFITER MAINTENANT mais j'ai un métier à préparer, et un mémoire à écrire, donc sortir est IMPOSSIBLE ! Ugh ! Mais je me suis dit, idée lumineuse, que quitte à rester enfermée, autant rendre des gens contents :)

Conclusion : voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour vos commentaires de la dernière fois alors que vous avez été trop choupi d'en laisser, soit parce que je suis a) une ingrate, soit b) surchargée de boulot.

Bref bref bref, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et commenté le chapitre 17, (y avait plein d'amis que je connais un peu, j'étais toute émue ! Comme **LonelyDay** et **FeeSybiline** ) et des gens choupi-chou ( **holybleu** , **Marie JR** , **Angeliryou** , et **wasab-chan** ).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Steve dévala les escaliers, sortit dans la rue les jambes tendues comme une gazelle et courut jusqu'à la quatorzième avenue pour son rendez-vous, le nez au vent, la poitrine droite, aussi délié et vif qu'un cerf bondissant. L'entrevue avec Fury avait plombé ses certitudes et confirmé ses doutes les plus sombres mais ce rendez-vous pouvait peut-être changer la donne – du moins, c'était l'impression que lui avait donné le ton général du mail. Dans des circonstances normales, ce rendez-vous aurait été une épreuve mais le dîner avec Loki et ses répercussions exigeaient des mesures drastiques.

Steve poussa la porte vitrée du café végan-hippie-branché-bobo et trouva immédiatement la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas très difficile. Après tout, ils étaient pratiquement jumeaux.

Captain America était ici en mode anonyme : casquette de base-ball et lunettes de soleil d'aviateurs. Steve doutait que cela réussisse à le rendre invisible – il restait l'un des hommes les plus beaux qu'il lui était donné de voir – mais il ne ressemblait plus à l'icône nationale et patriotique.

"Merci d'avoir accepté."

"Pas de quoi" répondit le Captain. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez parler de Loki."

Steve jeta un coup d'œil vers sa tasse – un café allongé sans lait – et vers le carnet de dessin poussé dans un coin. Il se demanda brusquement, brièvement, qui était véritablement le Steve Rogers en face de lui, outre ce que l'on pouvait lire dans les journaux ou les livres d'histoire. Cela le déconcerta et il eut du mal à retrouver le fil de la conversation. Il était lassé d'expliquer sans cesse la même chose mais avec des variantes différentes. Puisque le Captain connaissait l'affaire, Steve eut vite fait de lui expliquer son dilemme.

"Si je comprends bien" résuma le Captain avec le professionnalisme qui le caractérisait en mission, "Vous hésitez à trahir Loki mais pas parce que vous avez peur des représailles."

"Je veux être sûr que ce soit la _bonne_ chose à faire" répéta Steve. "Pour tout le monde."

"Vous vous êtes attaché à lui !" Le Captain écarquilla les yeux. "Nous n'avions pas compris cela, la dernière fois. C'est donc pour ça que vous voulez le protéger."

"Je me sens coupable" grogna Steve d'une voix hargneuse. "J'ai l'impression, soit de le trahir lui, soit de trahir mes principes."

"Oh, je connais ce sentiment" plaisanta le Captain. "J'ai failli me battre à mort avec mon meilleur ami pour cette raison."

Ce qui rappela à Steve que sa vie était finalement très calme, très banale et très routinière et qu'il ne s'en plaignait pour rien au monde.

"On m'a conseillé de le livrer à la justice – enfin, aux Avengers plutôt."

"Pas une mauvaise idée…" Le Captain but une gorgée de café, le regard dans le vague. "Je ne sais pas ce que Thor fera de son frère. La dernière fois, il est allé en prison à Asgard."

"Il s'est échappé, il semblerait."

"Il semblerait, oui. Je comprends votre quête d'un compromis. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi vous conseiller. D'un côté, oui : il mérite de retourner en prison."

"D'un côté ? Et de l'autre ?!"

Le Captain eut un sourire ténu face à la question avide de Steve.

"Vous savez, Steve – je peux vous appeler Steve ? – en théorie, les super-héros ne sont pas supérieurs aux lois mais bon, prenez le cas de Thor ou de Superman, c'est difficile de les traduire en justice. Donc pour Loki… Pour être honnête avec vous, la meilleure solution, ça aurait encore été de le tuer pendant la bataille."

Steve lui lança un regard choqué.

"Ne faites pas cette tête. Ça aurait été _plus simple_ , admettons-le. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Notre métier n'a jamais été simple de toute façon." Le Captain soupira. "On en a discuté avec l'équipe. Certains sont d'accord, d'autres non, mais la méthode la plus simple, actuellement, ça serait encore que Loki se range de notre côté."

"Hein ?!"

"C'est vrai" admit le Captain. "Il est vraiment puissant, il serait un atout considérable. Il y a des plus grandes menaces dans l'Univers qui – Peu importe ! Sans cela, on va se battre contre lui pour l'éternité. Il finit toujours par s'échapper de prison et les Avengers sont plus forts que lui."

"Et vous lui en avez parlé ? À Loki, vous lui en avez parlé ?!"

"Non." Pour la première fois de la conversation, le Captain eut l'air en colère. "La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il a attaqué la Tour – ce qui ne laisse pas de place à la discussion – et on ne sait pas où il habite – de toute façon, on ne peut pas venir toquer à sa porte pour lui faire une offre."

"Vous non, mais moi si !" Steve se sentait la poitrine gonflée d'espoir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait ?"

"Il n'acceptera jamais, c'est là tout le problème. J'ai bien compris que vous avez une relation… _Particulière_ avec lui, mais il n'est pas très sain d'esprit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il n'a plus toute sa tête. Ce n'était que la solution la plus optimale, pas la plus faisable."

Steve fronça les sourcils. "Je pensais que vous étiez de cette tempe-là, Captain, que vous étiez de ceux qui se battent pour la meilleure solution, pas pour la plus facile."

Captain America lui décocha un sourire sincère, un peu mélancolique sur les commissures, le premier sourire que Steve lui voyait.

"Faites ce que vous voulez, avec lui et avec votre conscience. Nous, on va continuer de lui courir après. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !"

Ils se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent, chacun satisfait d'avoir rencontré l'autre.

Steve repartit en bondissant, chaque pas un saut de lapin.

* * *

Steve espionna Sam et Bucky par la porte entrouverte du bureau 13. Ils ne se criaient pas dessus, ils ne s'ignoraient pas, ils ne se dévoraient pas la bouche comme des succubes. Non, ils travaillent ensemble, cordialement et poliment. Il était fier d'eux. Enfin, ils se comportaient en véritables collègues efficaces. Et surtout, plus important encore, sa pile de dossiers en retard avait diminué considérablement !

Puisque cet arrangement semblait être une bonne solution, Steve les laissa en paix (finir le sale boulot). Il fila en bas chez Jessica et Peggy pour imprimer quelques documents.

"Tu n'es pas sensé _travailler_ , Steve mmmh ?" demanda Peggy innocemment pendant qu'il préparait un dossier spécial Loki-Tête-de-Mule.

"Je ne fais que ça, Peg. Littéralement. Je. N'arrête. Pas !"

"Ben voyons" se marra Jessica.

Steve frappa chez Loki, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se savait ridicule mais ne cherchait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation d'excitation.

Toc-toc toc-toc.

Steve hurla pratiquement sur Loki lorsque celui-ci entrouvrit la porte : "Hey !" Il bondit en présentant le dossier. "Je t'ai apporté quelque chose ! Je dois te parler ! C'est important !"

"Quoi ?" dit Loki d'une voix plate, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par l'hystérie de Steve.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et se reprit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il voulait discuter dans le couloir avec un Loki à demi-caché par sa porte d'entrée et l'obscurité.

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda-t-il plus posément.

"Pourquoi ?" Loki était devenu méfiant.

"Ça risque d'être long et – Si tu ne veux pas, on peut aussi aller chez moi, comme tu préfères."

Loki resta silencieux plus longtemps que la normale. Après trente secondes de débat interne, il s'effaça et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer son vis-à-vis.

"Merci !"

Steve s'engouffra dans les ténèbres en frissonnant mais il n'avait même pas fait deux pas à l'intérieur que les ombres se dissipèrent. Il s'immobilisa, trop surpris pour avancer. Et cela lui permettait d'analyser les lieux. Il croyait entrer dans un repère de super-méchant, sombre et lugubre ; pas dans un salon cosy et chaleureux, plus personnalisé que son propre appartement de Brooklyn.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça" dit Steve pour justifier pourquoi il regardait avec de grands yeux les deux énormes canapés moelleux avec, jetés dessus, des fourrures de loups chatoyantes et irisées. Il y avait des rideaux de velours vert, des tentures brodées et des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Et partout où l'espace était disponible, des livres. Posés en piles sur le tapis, sur la table basse et le buffet, empilés à la va-vite sur des bibliothèques démesurées, des livres. Des vinyles également.

"C'est chouette chez toi, en fait."

Loki, qui avait dû lire dans ses pensées en l'observant, eut un sourire ironique. "Je suis quelqu'un de sophistiqué. Les cavernes et les égouts, ce n'est pas mon truc."

"J'aurais dû m'en douter."

"Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?"

"Je veux bien, je meurs de soif. C'est de la vraie peau de loup ?"

"On ne les appelle pas comme sur Asgard mais à peu de choses près, oui."

"À peu de choses près…?"

"Ils mesurent trois mètres de haut. Mais bon, ça reste des loups. De l'eau, du jus d'orange ou du jus de pomme ?"

Steve jeta à Loki un regard perplexe en apprenant qu'il avait du jus de fruit dans son frigo – quel super-méchant achetait du _jus de fruit_ ? – mais il ne prit que l'eau. Après tout, il était supposé travailler en ce moment même. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Steve sur le canapé et le plaid en fourrure, Loki sur un fauteuil entouré de bouquins.

"De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

"Ah, heu oui. J'ai eu une idée ! Une idée géniale ! Enfin pas tout seul. J'ai parlé avec ma meilleure amie et une collègue – qui est aussi une amie mais pas autant que Peggy – puis j'ai parlé à mon directeur – qui a été plutôt sympa et compréhensif, c'était inhabituel – et ensuite à mon clone – enfin, c'est une façon de parler, c'est plutôt moi, le clone – d'ailleurs c'est de ta faute si je lui ressemble autant – je parle de Captain America bien sûr, vraiment sympa comme type en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais autant d'apriori –"

"Steve. Viens-en au fait."

"Oui ! J'ai réfléchi parce que c'était compliqué dans ma tête, vois-tu, j'ai vraiment passé une super soirée avec toi hier mais l'attaque des Chitauris, ce n'est pas possible tu comprends, alors je me retrouve un peu coincé entre toi et les Avengers et ma conscience morale et –"

"Tu m'as dénoncé ?"

"Hein ?!"

"Aux Avengers ? Note bien, je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu le faisais. Je comprends."

"Non non ! Mais je me posais la question…"

Steve laissa traîner sa trahison, la phrase s'éteignit. Mais Loki ne broncha pas. Il l'écoutait toujours.

Steve reprit : "J'ai essayé de trouver un compromis."

Son excitation avait disparu. Il était difficile de rester enthousiaste face au mur de glace énigmatique qu'était Loki en face de lui.

"Un compromis pour qui ?" murmura Loki, un feulement furieux qui fit frissonner Steve.

"Pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, Steve Rogers, que j'aurais envie d'un compromis avec les Avengers ?"

"Tu n'aurais plus à te cacher. Tu n'aurais plus à les craindre."

À cette phrase, le regard de Loki s'embrasa de flammes vertes. "Je ne les _crains pas_."

"Si tu t'inscris dans le Registre, les choses seront plus faciles."

" _Plus faciles_ ?" feula Loki. "Plus faciles pour qui ?"

Steve se tut. Il aurait voulu dire : _Plus faciles pour nous deux_ mais il ne savait pas lui-même ce que cela voulait dire ni où ils allaient. Il déposa le dossier sur la table basse.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Loki lui jeta un coup de menton méprisant.

"J'ai imprimé quelques trucs. J'ai aussi écrit des choses. Tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux."

"À propos du Registre ?"

"Oui."

"Pour que tu puisses obtenir ta signature plus facilement ?" gronda Loki.

Steve tressaillit. "Non. Non, pas du tout !"

"Je pense que tu devrais partir."

"Loki, attends…"

Des volutes de magie fumèrent entre les doigts de celui-ci et glissèrent des accoudoirs du fauteuil pour lécher le plancher.

"Je pense" répéta Loki à voix basse, distinctement, en articulant posément chaque mot comme on pèse un poignard, "Que tu devrais partir _tout de suite_."

Steve n'avait pas envie de recevoir un nouveau sortilège, d'autant qu'il s'était habitué au dernier. Il se leva.

"Je suis désolé. Je reviendrai demain."

La magie, telle un nuage d'éther émeraude, fumait et dansait autour de Loki, toujours assis dans son fauteuil comme un roi en son trône. Sur cette dernière vision, Steve se carapata.


	19. Chapter 19

Nan mais vous êtes fous, les gens !

Nan mais oh ! Calmez-vous ! Vous avez vu le temps qu'il fait ? Pourquoi j'ai autant de commentaires pour ce pauvre petit chapitre alors qu'il fait 24 degrés dehors ?! Mais vous êtes trop gentils ? Ça suffit !

Voilà, voilà, vous avez gagné : bim, nouveau chapitre dans la foulée ! Bah oui, vous êtes fous, il faut bien que je fasse un effort pour vous remercier :)

Allez, plein de fluff mignon, bim, prenez ça, mouwhahaha !

Sérieusement, vous pouvez remercier **Obvisously Enough** , jeune personne que je nomme La Plus Sympa du Monde puisqu'au lieu de profiter du soleil comme le reste des français en manque de vitamine D, elle a préféré m'écrire _**dix**_ commentaires ! 10 ! Dix putains de gros commentaires ! Donc c'est décidé, on va s'épouser, adios amigos, mémoire et fanfictions, on va fêter notre lune de miel aux Caraïbes, hasta la vista ! (Ah, on me souffle dans l'oreillette qu'Obvie préfère Jessica Jones) (On me souffle aussi dans l'oreillette que la lune de miel se fait _après_ le mariage et je trouve ça scandaleux).

Nan mais en vrai, ce qui est scandaleux, ce sont toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires sur cette histoire, voilà ! Vous êtes scandaleux, c'est le mot, scan-da-leux et je vous adore. Vous me pondez de ces fat commentaires là, ça m'énerve voilà, c'est trop de mignonitude et de gentillesse, j'étais censée bosser tranquilou-pilou et voilà, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, c'eST MALIN ! SCANDALEUX !

Vous savez quoi, gentils lutins et mignons doubabous ?

Vous me faites aimer cette histoire. Je l'ai écrite pour me passer les idées et me prouver que j'étais encor capable d'écrire et j'ai le sentiment de n'avoir pas mis beaucoup d'amour dedans… alors ça me fais plaisir si vous, vous en mettez. Cette histoire, c'est devenu la vôtre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

 _Toc-toc toc-toc_.

Steve avait beau insister, Loki refusait de répondre ou même de parler à travers la porte.

"C'est moi. Je sais que tu es fâché. Je venais pour m'excuser et… Hum, si tu as envie d'en discuter, fais-moi signe.

Steve poussa un soupir, la main sur le battant. "À demain."

* * *

Le travail avait repris un rythme quotidien, moins intense avec les mois d'été. Tous prenaient des vacances, les newyorkais, les super-méchants, les super-héros. Aux Assurances Fury, le bureau 13 ne croulait plus sous les dossiers en retard, Sam et Bucky ne se détestaient plus et se tournaient autour, un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Steve, refusant de calquer son humeur sur l'été ensoleillé, broyait du noir.

Toc-toc toc-toc.

"C'est moi, hum, encore. Loki ? J'ai apporté des cookies… Je me fais du souci, ça fait une semaine que tu ne réponds pas. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je laisse les cookies devant la porte, si tu en veux. À demain."

Chaque jour, Steve quittait l'immeuble de Greenwich Village la gorge nouée, avec l'impression grandissante d'un énorme gâchis. À cet instant, jamais la signature de Loki ou son inscription au registre n'avait eu aussi peu d'importance.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, il eut un sursaut d'espoir : l'assiette de cookies qu'il avait laissée au pied de la porte avait disparu. Il frappa d'un toc-toc toc-toc plus guilleret.

"Hey Loki ! J'ai du café cette fois. Toujours pas décidé à ouvrir ?"

Il sursauta lorsqu'un voisin sortit sur le palier, le surprenant la main sur le battant.

"Jeune homme, c'est vous qui avez laissé des biscuits dans le couloir hier ?"

"Heu, oui…"

"Vous vous croyez où ici ? Dans le Bronx ?! C'est pas le Père Noël, pas la peine de laisser des cochonneries par terre !"

L'espoir de Steve se brisa par terre comme une tasse de porcelaine. "Vous les avez enlevé ?"

"Bien sûr que je les ai enlevé ! De toute façon, votre ami n'est pas ici."

"Il est parti…?" demanda Steve d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

"Ça je n'en sais rien, jeune homme, mais en tout cas, je n'entends plus sa musique. Vous me ferez le plaisir de ne plus me refaire ce coup-là. Bonne soirée !"

Et il claqua sa porte brutalement, une tradition à cet étage.

La mort dans l'âme, Steve retourna chez lui.

* * *

Il était si démoralisé qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de se traîner à leur soirée hebdomadaire au _Howling Commandos_ , bien qu'il savait que Peggy serait furieuse et Sam inquiet. Il se demanda si Bucky y était aussi, soupira et se renfonça dans son canapé, les yeux rivés sur une série à la télé.

Il ignora leurs appels insistants les dix-huit premières fois. À la dix-neuvième, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais regarder son épisode en paix, qu'il était condamné à être harcelé jusqu'à la fin des temps.

"Peggy !" cria-t-il au combiné, "Je n'ai pas envie de venir ce soir, n'insiste pas !"

" _Ça j'ai bien compris, mon petit coco, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous inquiéter, moi et Sam. Est-ce que ça va ?!_ "

"J'ai tout fait foiré" geignit Steve, la voix éplorée.

" _Avec ton bel inconnu ténébreux ?_ "

"Oui. Il est parti. Je ne sais même pas où."

" _Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore ?_ "

"Je voulais juste l'aider, Peg'…"

" _Parfois, Stevie, les gens ne veulent pas être aidés_."

Steve se moucha dans le rouleau de papier-cuisine. "Je ne suis qu'un nul. J'ai tout fait foiré."

" _Tu veux qu'on vienne te remonter le moral ?_ "

"Non !"

" _Ok, chéri. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ "

"Non…"

" _Je peux te poser une question ?_ "

"Non."

" _Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui, Steve ?_ "

"Non."

" _Sérieusement, Steve, arrête de bouder. T'es amoureux, hein ?!_ "

Il lui raccrocha au nez, furieux.

* * *

Toc-toc toc-toc.

"Loki ?" chuchota Steve du plus fort qu'il osa. Il était près de trois heures du matin. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, couvert d'une sueur froide, le cauchemar s'étiolant dans son esprit – les Chitauris revenaient à New York avec leurs baleines-robots volantes et leur rayon d'énergie bleue, et au milieu du chaos et des gravats, Loki, immobile, lui renvoyait un sourire cruel et glacial.

Steve s'était précipité à Greenwich Village. Il sortit de sa poche son passe-partout et entreprit de forcer la serrure. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas réfléchi que Loki, en tant que magicien, avait protégé son appartement contre les intrusions. La poignée se transforma en serpent et lui mordit le poignet.

"Ah merde !" hurla Steve de douleur. Il observa les deux points sanglants laissés par les crochets. "Je vais mourir ?" se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

"Non" grogna le serpent avant de reprendre sa place de poignée.

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda Steve.

La poignée de porte ne lui répondit rien.

* * *

Steve repartit chez lui bredouille, en ayant l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette scène. Après tout, il était toujours en pyjama. Il n'avait qu'à retourner se coucher et espérer que la morsure du serpent ne soit qu'un autre cauchemar.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul chez lui.

"Où étais-tu ?!"

Steve poussa un hurlement aigu surpuissant. Terrorisé, il heurta le mur du dos dans un bruit sourd.

"C'est moi" dit Loki d'un ton acerbe.

"Je le vois bien que c'est toi" gémit Steve d'une voix étranglée.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, le vent d'été s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, amenant la moiteur de la ville, les odeurs de voitures et du restaurant chinois deux immeubles plus loin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" laissa échapper Steve avant de se reprendre : "Non-non-non, attends, ne pars pas !"

"Je ne vais nulle part" répondit Loki, perplexe et légèrement agacé. "Où étais-tu ?"

"Chez toi. Jésus, tu m'as fait peur, faut que je me pose." Il s'assit dans le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Loki souriait, presque tendrement. "En effet, tu n'as rien à voir avec le Soldat…"

"Captain America ?"

"Pourquoi étais-tu chez moi ?"

"Tu ne répondais pas, ton voisin m'a dit que tu étais parti, je m'inquiétais. J'ai essayé de rentrer par effraction mais ton serpent-poignée m'a mordu."

"Ah, c'était donc toi qui a déclenché le sort…!" Loki secoua la tête, amusé. "J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je croyais à un Avenger."

"Et toi, où étais-tu ?" demanda Steve d'un ton accusateur. "J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais à mort, que tu avais disparu pour toujours !"

Loki leva un sourcil moqueur : "Tu es toujours aussi dramatique ?!"

"Tu t'es regardé ?!" répliqua Steve, désormais boudeur.

À sa grande surprise, au lieu de prendre la mouche, Loki pouffa de rire. Steve ne l'avait jamais vu rire aux éclats – il doutait qu'il en soit capable – mais, lors de rares et précieuses occasions, Loki riait silencieusement, les yeux plissés, les épaules agitées de soubresauts, et l'expression de son visage s'adoucissait, devenait moins tranchante, moins acérée et ténébreuse.

"J'avais des choses à régler, ailleurs" expliqua Loki, une réponse qui suscitait plus d'interrogations encore. "Ça m'arrive régulièrement de m'absenter, Steve Rogers. Si tu dois paniquer à chaque fois, tu ne vas pas faire de vieux os."

"Tu ne m'as rien dit, je ne pouvais pas deviner."

"Notre dernière conversation a été pour le moins… Éprouvante" dit Loki d'un ton pincé, les lèvres ceintes en une fine ligne blanche.

Steve en ressentit un coup à l'estomac. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Loki ait été autant blessé.

"Je voulais m'excuser" dit-il à voix basse, la nuque brûlante de honte. "Je suis désolé."

Loki secoua la tête comme si cela avait peu d'importance – Steve ne fut pas dupe et il ajouta en le regardant droit dans les yeux : "Je suis content que tu sois revenu."

Loki tressaillit et se détourna.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Loki réclama un chocolat chaud et l'attendit, lové dans le vieux fauteuil que Steve avait chiné aux puces avec Sam et Peggy lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants. Ils burent leur tasse dans un silence confortable, bercés par le va-et-vient des voitures.

"J'ai lu ton dossier, tu sais."

"Ah" fit Steve d'un ton qu'il espérait le plus neutre possible.

Loki ne répondit rien. Il reposa sa tasse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et observa la nuit, dehors, toutes ces ombres familières et ces lumières dorées vacillantes qui voilaient les étoiles.

"Je ne comprends pas" dit-il d'un murmure à peine plus fort que le vent nocturne, "Quel est le bénéfice pour _toi_ si je signe ce Registre ?"

"Je ne fais pas ça pour moi."

"Mais pourquoi cela te tient-il tant à cœur ?" Loki semblait frustré, exaspéré de ne pas comprendre, irrité de ne pas parvenir à saisir l'évidence.

 _Pourquoi pas,_ songea Steve avec hargne. _Comment tu réagiras si je te dis que_ tu _me tiens à cœur ?_

"À cause d'une signature ?" continua Loki, la voix chargée de colère, si semblable dans sa force à celle de Thor.

"Non."

Ils se retirèrent de nouveau dans leur réflexion mutique. Leur respiration s'harmonisa inconsciemment. Leurs muscles se détendirent, leurs traits se relâchèrent. Steve commença même à s'assoupir.

"Je ne suis pas habitué à ça" marmonna Loki avec un geste agacé du poignet dans le vague.

"Quoi ?"

"La plupart des gens cachent et mentent et esquivent. Ce qui sort de notre bouche est laid, et les mortels ne sont pas mieux que les dieux d'Asgard." Il y avait du mépris dans la bouche de Loki mais il disparut ensuite, remplacé par une note de douceur improbable. "Toi, tu… Tu dis toujours les choses vraies, Steve Rogers. Toujours."

"Toi par contre, tu mens souvent" dit Steve avec tendresse.

Loki tourna la tête vers lui avec la vitesse et la sévérité d'un rapace.

"Ce sont des petites touches. Par exemple quand tu donnes ton âge ou que tu dis qu'Asgard n'a jamais été chez toi" développa Steve. Sa voix était dépourvue de jugement. "Mais on a rarement une conversation sans que tu détournes un peu la vérité."

Loki en était désarçonné. Steve rit de son ébahissement. "Je ne suis pas _si_ bête, tu sais !"

"Oui, tu n'en finis pas de me surprendre."

Steve fut pris d'un fou rire, dû à la fatigue et à la décompression de cette semaine tendue.

"Je prends ça comme un compliment !"

Loki se renfonça dans le dossier, l'air vaguement satisfait. Quand Steve se fut calmé, il reprit la parole d'une voix posée aussi rare que ses rires étouffés : "J'aurai besoin de ton aide vendredi soir."

"Vendredi ? Mon aide pour quoi ?"

Loki ne lui offrit qu'un sourire carnassier : "Es-tu disponible, Steve Rogers ?"

"Oui oui" fit Steve sans hésiter, remarquant l'étonnement de Loki. "Mais pour quoi exactement ? Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes histoires de super-méchant…"

"Pfff, au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué, je me tiens à carreau depuis quelques temps."

"Oui, c'est ce que disait Captain America. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va durer."

"Je te promets que ce sera sans danger ni entourloupes, Steve Rogers" dit Loki d'un ton cérémonieux.

"Très bien, parfait" répliqua Steve avec un sourire en coin.

"Je viendrai te chercher à dix-huit heures trente. Fais en sorte d'être bien habillé."

"Bien habillé, attends, ça veut dire quoi ?"

"Selon vos standards de mortels, cela signifie porter un costume trois pièces, une chemise, une cravate, ce genre de choses."

"Loki, je n'ai pas ce _genre_ _de choses_."

"Tu as jusqu'à vendredi, dix-huit heures trente, pour les trouver" lui dit Loki d'un sourire carnassier.

Steve se reprit, fronça les sourcils, leva la main pour interrompre Loki. "Attends attends… Est-ce que tu m'invites quelque part ?"

"Oui. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai dit ?"

Steve ouvrit la bouche, un ovale parfait. "Est-ce que c'est un _rendez-vous_ ?"

Loki se renfonça dans son fauteuil pour mieux dévisager Steve, comme s'il étudiait sérieusement la question.

"Mmmh… Selon vos standards de mortels, cela est fort probable."

Steve se mordit les lèvres pour cacher son sourire réjoui – et ne pas faire un couinement de souris émue. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, chargé de tendresse.

Soudain, avec sa vivacité d'oiseau, Loki se pencha vers Steve. "À vendredi" souffla-t-il. Son haleine avait la fraîcheur de la neige. Sa silhouette se fondit dans les ombres du salon, évaporé comme un rêve éthéré.

Steve enfouit son visage dans ses mains et s'étira de tout son long sur son canapé. "Argh !" gémit-il.

Il était fichu. Bel et bien fichu.

* * *

Ok les p'tits loups, je vais avoir l'air bête mais sachez que j'étais en train d'éditer le prochain chapitre (pour être sûre qu'il soit tout beau tout bien écrit pour vous, hé ouais !) et je me _marrais toute seule_ devant mon ordi, moi qui l'ai écrit. Donc si la suite ne vous fait pas au moins sourire intérieurement, moi je ne sais plus quoi faire ^_^

Bisous à tous !


	20. Chapter 20

Les petits roudoudou qui lisez cela, sachez que grâce à vos commentaires sur les derniers chapitres, j'ai recommencé à écrire de la fanfiction.

Est-ce que j'avais arrêté d'écrire depuis un an ? Oui.

Est-ce que c'est raisonnable d'écrire en ce moment ? Non.

Mais est-ce que ça m'en empêche ? Absolument pas.

(Vive le pouvoir des commentaires, sérieux ! Je n'écris pas beaucoup mais quand même, après le néant, quelques pages sont déjà un énoOorme progrès)

* * *

Du coup, ce chapitre, je le poste pour :

\- **LonelyDay** , qui a eu une journée-pas-terrible

\- **Amaeliss** qui a laissé plein de reviews partout

\- et tous les autres (notamment **Obvie** et **Feeli** ) mais bon tous les autres quand même (pas de jaloux)

Merci pour vos commentaires, gentils poussins : **Sica1014** , **Wasab-chan** , **holybleu** 3, **Nita mentalia** , oh toi je n'arrive jamais à réécrire ton pseudo, **Angeloryou** (y a trop de voyelles n'importe comment xD) et **Marie JR.**

C'est l'heure du chapitre DRÔLE !

J'espère que vous allez rire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

"Sam ! Bucky !"

"Rogers, vous avez trois quarts d'heure de retard, comment justifiez-vous cela ?"

"Grasse matinée imprévue" grommela Steve en direction de Fury, "Monsieur le directeur, bien le bonjour…"

"Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Vous en êtes où, au niveau de votre cas de conscience ?"

"Oh, je suis en train de résoudre ça" dit Steve d'une voix légère en évitant le regard incompréhensif de Sam dans sa direction.

"Seigneur" soupira Fury d'une voix acide, "On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec vous. Je trouve ça plus inquiétant de savoir que vous être _en train de résoudre_ votre problème que l'inverse…"

"Le sarcasme est l'apanage des grands hommes, monsieur le directeur" rétorqua Steve, "Je suis ravi de voir que nous avons cela en commun."

Sam et Bucky s'étouffèrent de rire tandis que Fury s'éclipsait sur cette dernière pique et dans une envolée de cape noire. Steve s'assura que le directeur était bel et bien parti avant de refermer la porte du bureau 13 et de se pencher vers ses amis avec une mine de conspirateur.

"Les gars, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Est-ce que vous auriez un costume habillé à me prêter ?"

Sam s'esclaffa de plus belle : "J'ai l'air d'avoir des costards dans mon placard, Steve ?"

Steve fit la grimace. "Je m'en doutais. Et toi, Bucky ?"

Celui-ci secoua la tête. "À cause de ma prothèse, les vestes de costume coincent à l'articulation. C'est pour ça que je n'en mets pas au bureau."

Steve ne s'habillait pratiquement jamais en costume pour travailler sans qu'il ait de raison valable à part qu'il n'aimait pas ça – c'était trop inconfortable – il aimait sa liberté de mouvement – et il n'existait pas de costume trois pièces pour les personnes d'un mètre cinquante.

Sam ne mettait pas de chemise car son faucon de compagnie, Redwing, détestait les cols amidonnés et réduisait ces vêtements en charpie. Sam avait cessé de se battre avec son rapace et préférait affronter les foudres des directrices adjointes.

Le bureau 13 était officiellement le bureau le moins bien fringué des Assurances Fury.

"De toute façon" conclut Bucky, "Tu es plus grand et plus baraqué que nous deux. Tu aurais fait craquer nos costumes si on en avait."

"Excellente réponse, Bucky" approuva Sam. "C'est exactement pour cette raison que je n'ai pas de costume !"

"Où je vais trouver un costume bien habillé ?!" se lamenta Steve, qui s'inquiétait toujours pour des détails incongrus.

"Déjà, pourquoi tu veux mettre un costume ? En dix ans d'amitié, je ne t'ai jamais vu en mettre un. Même pour ton entretien d'embauche avec Sharon Carter, tu n'avais pas mis de chemise."

"Pour la centième fois, je ne savais pas que c'était un entretien !" glapit Steve d'une voix aigue.

"Comment tu ne pouvais pas savoir ?" s'interrogea Bucky.

"J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un speed-dating un peu plus long que la moyenne" bougonna Steve, humilié par les ricanements de son meilleur ami. "Sam fait ça parfois, il m'organise des rendez-vous pour rencontrer des gens et _je croyais que c'était le cas_ !"

"Je t'organise un _super_ entretien d'embauche pour un poste _parfait_ au sein de la boîte et tu m'as presque tout foiré en essayant de _draguer la directrice adjointe_ !" Sam hurlait de rire.

"Comment on peut être aussi stupide ?" se marra Bucky.

Sam et lui se bidonnaient sur leur bureau.

"Boude pas, Stevie... Qui est-ce que tu appelles ?"

"Captain America. Lui, il saura me comprendre" dit Steve d'une voix affectée.

Celui-ci lui avait donné son numéro en sortant du café, « si vous avez du nouveau ou des problèmes avec Loki. N'hésitez pas ». Et, techniquement, Steve avait des problèmes avec Loki. Techniquement.

* * *

"Hum, bonjour Steve."

" _Hey, bonjour Steve_ " répondit le Captain à l'autre bout du fil.

Sam et Bucky éclatèrent de rire si fort qu'ils en tombèrent de leur chaise de bureau.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ "

"Rien, deux idiots. Excusez-moi, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas."

" _Non non, vous allez bien ?_ "

"Hum oui, hum… Je suis désolé de vous déranger pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de travail et de choses importantes à faire, comme sauver le monde par exemple… Je voulais juste vous demander, est-ce qu'il aurait été possible, si vous avez le temps bien sûr, si cela ne vous dérange pas, de me prêter un costume ?"

" _Pardon ?_ "

"Un costume... S'il vous plaît… Vu qu'on fait la même taille…"

À chaque phrase, la peau de Steve prenait une teinte de plus en plus rouge. Bientôt, il allait ressembler à un homard ébouillanté. Sam et Bucky étaient écarlates aussi à force de rire silencieusement, leur corps secoué de spasmes, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues.

" _Pour vous déguiser ?_ "

"Heu, non… Pour une soirée…"

" _Une soirée déguisée ?_ "

"Non…? Je ne pense pas… Une soirée huppée plutôt…"

" _Et vous voulez mon costume pour aller à une soirée huppée ?_ " demanda le Captain, clairement sceptique.

Steve comprit son erreur à sa voix perplexe. "Oh non ! Pas votre costume de combat ! Un costume trois pièces. Avec une cravate et tout. Je n'en ai pas et… C'est peut-être grossier de ma part, je ne voudrais pas vous froisser…"

Captain America éclata de rire au téléphone, ce qui masqua les hoquets de Sam et Bucky, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque tous les deux.

" _Ah, je vois. Non, ça n'est pas un problème, entre jumeaux il faut bien s'entre-aider. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme couleur ?_ "

"Heu… N'importe ?"

" _Et comme boutons de manchette ? Or, argent ?_ "

"Heu… C'est obligatoire ?"

" _Vous avez déjà porté un costume habillé, Steve ?_ " Le Captain semblait presque soucieux.

Steve ne pouvait hélas pas mentir. Il toussa pour éviter de répondre.

" _Vous avez des chaussures adéquates ?_ "

Nouveau toussotement.

" _C'est pour quel genre de soirée ?_ "

"Aucune idée."

Le Captain eut une seconde d'arrêt. " _Steve, est-ce que vous réfléchissez parfois ?_ "

"Mais oui !" s'offusqua celui-ci.

" _Non parce que vous faites ami-ami avec un des plus dangereux adversaires auquel on a eu affaire, vous croisez des super-héros tous les jours et là, vous acceptez une soirée sur un coup de tête, je me fais du souci_."

"Je ne suis pas un idiot, tout va bien."

" _Mmmh, vous avez l'air assez inconscient, j'aime ça ! Est-ce que ça vous dirait de passer à la Tour pour que je vous aide à choisir_."

"Je ne veux pas vous dérangez" dit Steve, qui était devenu cramoisi.

" _Oh, on n'a jamais assez d'amis. Et ça me distraira du travail de sauver le monde !_ "

Lorsque Steve raccrocha, Sam et Bucky poussèrent des cris de loups-garous.

"Steve a un rencard avec Steve !"

"Steve a un rencard avec Steve-euh !"

"Les deux Steve sont amoureux-euh !"

"Awouu-uuuh !"

"Je vous déteste" grogna Steve en se mettant au travail, le visage si bouillant qu'on aurait pu faire cuire des œufs sur son front.

* * *

La semaine ne fut pas de tout repos. Steve dut faire la chasse à Spiderman pour une signature. Il rencontra Jessica Drew, alias Spider-Woman, puis Gwen Stacy alias Spider-Gwen, puis Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, qui lui donna l'adresse d'un lycée huppé dans le quartier de Queens. L'établissement prit Steve pour un pervers et appela la police pour s'en débarrasser. Après moult explications au poste, Steve fut relâché. L'homme-araignée l'attendait dehors, négligemment adossé au mur du commissariat, et signa le dossier avec, Steve le supposa au son de sa voix étouffée, un grand sourire caché par le masque.

Le dossier relatif à l'attaque de la Tour des Avengers fut clos avec les félicitations de Fury en personne. Bucky retourna sur le terrain avec Steve et obtint la signature du Hulk – un gros pâté d'encre – sans se prendre un coup de poing vert dans la figure, puis ils allèrent manger un kebab pour fêter cette réussite.

"Comment ça va, avec Sam ?" demanda Steve sur le chemin du retour, profitant qu'il avait coincé Bucky dans sa 2CV.

"Ben ça va" répondit Bucky, le regard obstinément fixé à l'extérieur, "Tu n'as rien à redire sur notre travail en commun, si ?!"

"Non, mais je ne parlais pas de ça."

"Humpf."

"Vous avez l'air de _bien_ vous entendre, c'est tout. _Très bien_ même. Sam en tout cas a l'air de t'aimer _beaucoup_. Moi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien."

Steve ne pouvait pas mentir mais à force de fréquenter Loki, il avait appris une combine ou deux pour détourner la vérité à son avantage. Bucky était tout rose et s'enfonçait dans le siège auto.

"Note bien, ce n'était pas gagné au début" continua Steve d'une voix chantante. Intérieurement, il jubilait. "Mais je suis content que vos relations se soient _améliorées_. Parfois, on pense qu'on déteste quelqu'un et en fait, on a trouvé la perle rare, si _tu vois ce que je veux dire_ ? Quelqu'un qui est _fait pour soi_."

"Je vois, je vois…" Bucky grinçait des dents. "Comme ton magicien cinglé et toi en fait."

Steve faillit faire une embardée. "Heu non. Là, je parlais de toi et Sam."

"C'est vrai que j'aime bien Sam –" admit Bucky dans un chuchotis à peine audible avec le bruit du moteur de la voiture.

"– Et cela semble _tellement_ réciproque" susurra Steve.

"Ouais mais bon, par rapport à nous, toi t'es hors catégorie avec ton mec" se marra Bucky.

Cette fois-ci, Steve fit vraiment une embardée et faillit se prendre un 4X4 sur la voie de gauche. Les pneus crissèrent, Bucky valdingua contre la portière, Steve braqua le volant et ramena sa pauvre vieille 2CV sur sa voie.

Bucky lâcha un juron.

"Désolé, désolé ! Ça va ?!"

"Mmmh mouais…" Il réajustait sa prothèse. "Elle s'est déboîtée. Rien de grave."

"Désolé" s'excusa encore Steve, penaud, se rappelant que Bucky avait perdu son bras dans un accident de route. Il garda le silence pendant le retour, mâchonnant les mots de Bucky dans sa tête. _Hors catégorie_.

"Je te dépose à l'entrée du métro, ça t'ira ? J'ai mon rendez-vous, tu sais."

"Ouais, avec Captain America !" Bucky avait oublié l'incident avec la prothèse et se moquait ouvertement de Steve. "Pour séduire un sorcier psychopathe ! Il te manque vraiment une case !"

"Descends de ma voiture ! Ouste !"

"Hahaha ! Bon rencard ! On pensera à toi ce soir, avec Sam !"

"Comment ça, _ce soir_ ?!" répéta Steve, alléché par cette information qui avait échappé à Bucky.

"Rien, oublie !"

"Toi aussi, T'AS UN RENCARD ! UN RENCARD AVEC SAM !" hurla Steve de joie par la fenêtre ouverte.

Bucky rosit et, après une hésitation, se pencha à la fenêtre, côté passager de la voiture. "Tu te souviens, la première semaine de boulot avec vous, tu m'avais raconté une des meilleures soirées de ta vie ? Avec Wonder Woman, etcetera."

Steve se rappelait avoir frimé, effectivement.

Bucky lui renvoya un sourire fanfaron : "Je pense que la soirée que je vais passer avec Sam sera aussi bonne que la tienne !"

Steve éclata de rire en redémarrant. Et il fila à l'autre bout de Manhattan.

* * *

"Et donc vous avez tous une suite ici ?"

"Oui, ça va avec la carte d'Avenger" plaisanta Captain America. "C'est surtout grâce à la générosité de Tony."

"Tous les Avengers vivent ici ?"

"Non, pas tous mais ça fait du bien, parfois, de se retrouver à plusieurs. Moi par exemple, j'alterne entre ici et DC."

Et Steve allait régulièrement sur le campus, situé à l'extérieur de New York, notamment lorsqu'il avait besoin de la signature de Wanda et Pietro Maximoff, car les jumeaux habitaient là-bas à l'année.

Il remarqua un costume gris anthracite suspendu à un cintre à l'extérieur du placard. Le Captain remarqua son regard intrigué et secoua la tête.

"Celui-ci, c'est pour moi. Je l'ai mis à l'écart pour éviter de te le passer sans faire exprès. Moi aussi, j'ai une soirée ce soir."

"Sympa !"

"Bof non, c'est un gala. Il y aura plein d'autres super-héros, il va falloir gérer les Avengers pour éviter des bagarres – ou des photos indécentes, Tony est champion pour ce genre de trucs. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais d'une bonne soirée."

Steve ne put qu'approuver. Il semblait que, comme lui, le Captain préférait les soirées intimistes aux grosses fêtes débridées.

"Bon alors je pensais que tu aurais pu mettre un costume bleu marine, ça fait ressortir les yeux – ça tombe bien, les tiens sont plus foncés que les miens."

"Heu, d'accord…"

"Je t'épargne les boutons de manchette en argent massif sculptés en forme de boucliers et gracieusement offertes par Tony à Noël."

"C'est gentil…"

"Avec juste de simples boutons ronds, argentés et sobres, classiques."

"Heu, d'accord…"

Captain America sortait les affaires au fur et à mesure avec une efficacité toute militaire.

"Avec comme chemise, au choix une blanche ou une crème."

"Heu, d'accord…"

"Blanche ou crème ?!"

"N'importe, n'importe !"

"Bon alors allons-y pour blanche, restons sobre. Comme cravate –"

"Pas de cravate, ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"Un nœud papillon alors ?"

"Heu, non rien…"

"Si, il te faut une cravate. Je te propose une noire en soie, une bleue claire rayée blanche ou une grise ardoise."

"Captain, franchement, ne me demandez pas mon avis, je ne –"

"La grise alors. Les chaussettes, vous avez des chaussettes ? De quelle couleur ?"

"Noires…"

"Parfait ! Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas mettre ces chaussures, j'espère qu'on fait la même pointure, mmmh pas sûr… Au pire, on ira en piquer à Tony ou à Bruce, on va bien réussir à trouver quelque chose. Vous avez une montre ?"

Steve tendit son poignet. L'autre Steve fit la moue. "Je vais vous prêter la mienne."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire" dit Steve d'une voix faible, submergé.

"Tant qu'à faire les choses, autant bien les faire." Il sortit une montre d'un étui et la plaça sur le lit, à côté de tous les habits qu'il avait déjà étalé. "Et puis si ça permet de neutraliser un super-méchant… Tu fais quelle pointure ?"

"47" dit Steve qui avait dû racheter trois paires après la malédiction de Loki.

"Je reviens. Change-toi."

Steve laissa échapper un soupir lorsque Captain America sortit de la chambre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi tous les Avengers, malgré les personnalités fortes et les divergences de point de vue, le suivaient au combat.

Enfiler la chemise cousue à la main et le pantalon taillé au millimètre près se révéla une lutte à part entière. Steve bénit la climatisation de la tour car, une fois la veste enfilée, il était bien couvert. Le costume lui allait à la perfection – normal, puisqu'il avait été coupé sur mesure pour Captain America. Steve s'admira dans la glace un instant. Même en chaussettes et sans cravate, il avait de l'allure.

"Je vous ai ramené deux paires différentes : les noires ou les brunes ?"

Le Captain lui présenta deux paires de brogues, des noires basses et des bottines couleur caramel que Steve trouva toute de suite à son goût. Au moins, il serait bien dans ces chaussures ce soir.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi calé en vêtements" lui dit Steve alors que le Captain attachait les boutons de manchette.

"Il faut bien, à cause de toutes les interviews journalistiques."

"Quelle horreur…"

"Oui…" Le Captain soupira. "Les joies du métier… Heureusement, Tony préfère les feux des projecteurs et moi la gestion de l'équipe, on se répartit les tâches."

Steve se retint d'hocher la tête, le Captain était en train de nouer sa cravate autour du cou.

"Ce n'est pas un nœud très compliqué, tu pourras la desserrer si elle te sert."

"Merci."

Le Captain lissa les pans de la veste et tapota la poitrine de Steve. "Je t'en prie. Tu es parfait."

Steve s'admira dans le miroir, la gorge nouée, la respiration réduite à un filet d'air. Il était un nouvel homme. Grand, majestueux, le costume le transformait et lui donnait une prestance qu'il ne s'était jamais vu.

"Ce n'est pas moi" dit-il enfin avec un sourire dépréciateur.

"Le costume révèle l'homme" sourit le Captain. "Crois-moi ou non, c'est déjà comme ça que te voit l'équipe."

"De quoi ?!"

"J'avais déjà entendu parler de toi depuis longtemps. Tu es connu parmi les super-héros."

"Oui, je sais, je suis l'enquiquineur de service" blagua Steve.

"Non, pas du tout. Si les gens du Registre t'apprécient, ce sont pour tes manières et ton attitude. Tu es courtois et courageux, têtu mais droit. Quelqu'un de noble. Et les super-héros respectent ce genre de personne car c'est ce nous souhaitons tous être."

"Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir" dit Steve, la voix un peu cassée, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

Le Captain haussa les épaules. "La malédiction de Loki ne t'a pas révélé pour rien."

Steve sourit faiblement : "De mon côté, tout le monde me dit que je te ressemble alors tu vois…"

Le Captain lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule. "S'il y a bien quelqu'un d'assez têtu et généreux pour faire venir Loki dans le droit chemin, c'est toi !"

"Je vais essayer."

"Si tu y arrives, on te donnera ta carte d'Avenger. Je vais t'embaucher, tu feras les tournées de presse à ma place."

Là, Steve éclata de rire ouvertement.

* * *

Et après c'est le rencard, le rendez-vous d'amoureuuuuuUUUUUUUXXXXX !

Ti amo, ti amo, TI AMO !

Oh, j'ai une question qui me taraude : donc j'ai recommencé à écrire c'te fic là, mais elle est loin d'être finie et peut-être même que je le finirais jamais... Je fais quoi, je la poste ou je ne la poste pas ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Tout avis est bon à prendre :)


	21. Chapter 21

Mes chers lecteurs, lectrices et autres fraises tagada : nous nous sommes mal compris.

Je ne parlais pas de réécrire cette histoire-ci (mon dieu, mais quelle hérésie ! qui a le temps pour ça ? pour ces conneries ? Steve _assureur_ avec _Loki_ , tous les deux _ensembles_ ? What the heck ! LoL.)

Nan, je suis en train de réécrire une autre fic (le titre c'est : "Le blanc est un arc-en-ciel")(tout le monde s'en fout) et je me demandais si la poster alors que je n'étais pas sûre d'écrire la fin aurait été un bon moyen de la finir.

Du coup, j'ai décidé de ne pas la poster. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de la finir. (Le début est plutôt cool mais bon, si y a pas de fin…)

Je suis sentimentale, je m'en voudrais si je ne la finissais pas (pauvre petite histoire).

(J'ai peur que celle-ci là, cette fic-ci que vous lisez, soit la dernière à être postée… avant au moins un bout de temps…)

Du coup, merci pour vos commentaires ! Ils en sont d'autant plus cool *grand sourire brillant*

Grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté chaque chapitre :

\- **Feeli**

\- **LonelyDay** ,

\- **holy bleu**

 **\- Soleil Breton**

\- **Obviously Enough**

\- **Angeloryou**

\- **Wasab** **Chan**

\- et tous les autres !

Merci pour vos reviews, douces jonquilles : **Apollinea** , **Nita Mentalia** , **Amaeliss** , **CookiesDuncan74** , **toundra95** , **Eimtivy** , **Mikan** Ichigo

* * *

Mesdames et messieurs, dans ce chapitre final, vous allez trouver :

\- plein de références ! PLEIN ! Soyez prévenu-e-s ! à d'autres films, d'autres dessins animés, wouhou !

\- Sexy Loki & Stupide Steve (le SLSS)

\- comme dirait une **Guest** , c'est le chapitre " _où ça va se pécho sévère_ " hahaha xD

\- oh mon dieu : une surprise !

\- et une révélation in cro ya bl e -ui ui ui-

J'espère que vous allez rire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Chose promise, chose due, Loki vint chercher Steve à dix-huit heures trente tapantes devant chez lui. Il fut soulagé de voir le super-méchant arriver : depuis dix minutes qu'il attendait sur le trottoir, Steve était lassé de se faire reluquer par la totalité des passants, qui lorgnaient son corps d'un air admiratif.

Loki arriva dans un coupé sport à deux places d'un vert bouteille aux reflets noirs. La voiture au nez fin comme celui d'un requin se mit fluidement en double file. Loki ouvrit la portière côté passager d'un claquement de doigt.

"Tu ne serais pas en train de te la péter par hasard ?!" le taquina Steve en s'installant.

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de discret, Steve Rogers."

Loki avait un sourire carnassier. Il repartit sur les chapeaux de roues, dans un rugissement de moteur. L'intérieur sentait le cuir et les cerises, sûrement parce que Loki avait posé une barquette sur la boîte à gants. "Sers-toi si tu en veux."

Steve aurait préféré donner sa main à manger à un Chitauri que tacher le costume du Captain.

"Où va-t-on ?"

"Surprise surprise."

Loki mordit dans une cerise et jeta à Steve un sourire sanglant. Steve sentit son cœur s'emballer. Qui aurait cru qu'il en pinçait pour les _bad boys_ ?

"Tu es très en beauté ce soir" susurra Loki, volontairement charmeur.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel pour masquer son sourire narquois. Un faible pour les mauvais garçons, passe encore, mais les numéros de _lover_ enflammé, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer.

"Toi aussi, tu es distingué. Tu es même assorti à la voiture."

Loki portait un costume d'un vert sombre et une chemise noire. Sans s'en cacher, Steve l'étudia avec attention pour essayer de voir ce qui clochait… Le détail lui sauta aux yeux.

"Tu n'as pas de cravate !"

Il se rencogna dans le siège, frustré. "Si j'avais su, je n'en aurai pas mis non plus..."

"Tu l'enlèveras tout à l'heure" proposa Loki avec un sourire acéré qui laissait suggérer qu'il avait une idée bien particulière sur la manière dont Steve pouvait la retirer. Il avait ouvert le col de sa chemise, dévoilant les os fins de sa clavicule et sa gorge blanche.

Les yeux rivés sur ce carré de peau, Steve se fit la réflexion que Loki ressemblait par bien des aspects à un vampire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?"

"Je me demandais où on allait. Est-ce que tu essayes de me tuer ?" demanda Steve calmement.

Loki lui jeta un regard perplexe : "Si je voulais ta mort, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai réglé la question."

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. "C'était une question rhétorique, Loki. Je le sais bien, que tu ne veux pas vraiment me tuer ; c'est juste une façon de demander _pourquoi tu vas aussi vite !_ "

"Parce que c'est plus drôle ainsi."

"Drôôôle ? Tu sais ce qui n'est pas drôle ?! Le CAMION QUI ARRIVE _EN SENS INVERSE_ !"

"Du calme."

"Oh mon _Dieu_ …!" Steve se cachait sous la boîte à gants tandis que la voiture faisait des virages serrés.

"On dit de moi que je suis de nature théâtrale mais sur ce point, on s'est bien trouvé" commenta Loki distraitement, une main négligemment posée sur le volant. Il conduisait comme il vivait : avec une désinvolture feinte et beaucoup de mépris pour autrui. "De toute façon, on est arrivés."

"Sauvé !" brailla Steve, échevelé et soulagé. Il se dressa pour voir le bâtiment par la fenêtre et son sourire réjoui disparut plus vite qu'un moustique écrasé par le Hulk.

"Mais ce n'est pas un restaurant !" Il était révolté.

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait au restaurant" lui fit remarquer Loki en garant le coupé pour permettre aux voituriers de le ranger plus facilement.

"Tu as dit, tu as dit, tu as dit…" s'offusquait Steve, le visage empourpré de déception.

"J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aide."

"Tu as dit que c'était _un rendez-vous_ !" Steve devenait cramoisi.

"Oui, bien sûr. L'invitation est valable pour deux personnes" susurra Loki en faisant tournoyer entre deux doigts un carton d'invitation mordoré.

Steve se rassit au fond du siège et croisa les bras. "Je n'y vais pas."

"Ne fais pas l'enfant."

"J'ai cru qu'on allait au restaurant !"

"Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu as bien pu t'imaginer." Loki faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop sourire mais Steve voyait bien qu'il se moquait gentiment de lui.

"Tu m'as trompé…"

"Un peu" admit Loki d'une voix narquoise, "Mais tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas dit de mensonge."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu m'amènerais au gala de – Uuuugh ! Non. Non-non-non-non-non ! Je n'irai pas !" Steve croisa les bras, enfonça la tête dans les épaules et sortit la moue têtue devant laquelle même Fury cédait.

"Il va falloir sortir de la voiture de toute manière."

"Je vois ces gens-là toute l'année, je travaille avec eux – Loki ! Je n'ai pas envie en plus de passer une soirée de gala, ah ça non ! Il va falloir leur dire bonjour, et boire du champagne, et manger des petits fours…"

"Quelle horreur…!"

"Arrête de sourire, là ! Tu m'énerves !"

Loki laissa Steve ruminer quinze secondes supplémentaires avant de dire : "On ne va pas passer toute la soirée là, ne t'en fais pas. Mais j'étais sincère quand je disais avoir besoin de ton aide."

Il pianotait des ongles sur son volant, les sourcils froncés.

"La prochaine que tu élabores un de tes plans machiavéliques dans lequel je suis inclus" exigea Steve en grommelant, "J'apprécierai que tu me _préviennes AVANT_ !"

"Je ne veux pas te forcer" dit Loki à contrecœur, l'air maussade.

Le voiturier toqua à la vitre. Loki lui fit signe d'attendre de deux doigts impatients.

Steve lui arracha l'invitation des mains. "C'est une vraie ?!"

Il l'inspecta sous tous les angles. Le rectangle cartonné ressemblait bien aux vraies – Steve en recevait une chaque année – mais Loki pouvait tout aussi bien l'avoir obtenu dans des circonstances douteuses.

"Hey mais… C'est une invitation duo ?" Il rapprocha le carton de lui, les yeux plissés, pour vérifier l'authenticité de l'écriture.

"Oui" soupira Loki, excédé, en reprenant son invitation d'un geste vif. "Ça ne fait rien si tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi, tant pis."

Steve ne résista pas à ce défi, bien sûr. Il lui arracha l'invitation, la tint hors de portée et déclara en regardant dans les yeux, menton haut levé : "Loki, j'irai à n'importe quelle réception en couple avec toi."

Cette répartie eut le mérite de laisser Loki sans voix – chose rare. Steve l'entendit s'étrangler dans son coupé quand il sortit, mais il marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du gala sans se retourner ni l'attendre.

* * *

Devant le hall somptueux de l'hôtel quatre étoiles réservé pour l'occasion, Steve se sentit moins imposteur que prévu. Le costume aidait. Le fait qu'il reconnaisse des visages familiers également. N'empêche qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici.

Steve s'était juré de ne jamais aller au Super-Gala, réunion annuelle qui rassemblait toutes les personnes inscrites dans le Registre plus d'autres célébrités engagées auprès des Supers. Il recevait toujours une invitation dans sa boîte aux lettres, qu'il s'empressait de faire disparaitre le plus vite possible.

Dans la foule qui se pressait sur le tapis pour entrer dans le hall, on retrouvait Elsa d'Arendelle, Tony Stark, Wonder Woman, quelques mutants connus, Hangcock, Mégamind et Gru depuis leur reconversion, le groupe des Power Rangers japonais, la styliste Edna célèbre pour créer les costumes des super-héros à l'épreuve de leurs pouvoirs, bien d'autres encore. Même le milliardaire Bruce Wayne, qui réussissait à se faire inviter n'importe où, était là bien qu'il n'ait rien à faire ici.

Néanmoins, toutes les personnes réunies ce soir n'étaient pas connues, loin de là. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait signé le Registre qu'on était un super-héros, juste qu'on manifestait des pouvoirs hors normes. Il y avait beaucoup d'inconnus, les joues rosies, qui se pressaient parmi les idoles mondiales.

Loki le rattrapa pendant qu'il faisait la queue pour entrer.

"Les Avengers vont savoir que tu es là" le prévint Steve avec désinvolture.

"Tu comptes les avertir ?"

"J'ai dit à Captain America que j'avais besoin du costume pour une soirée avec toi. Il saura bien tirer cette déduction tout seul."

"Mais _pourquoi_ lui as-tu dit ça ?!"

"Parce que je croyais qu'on allait au restaurant" grogna Steve, "Je ne pensais pas que tu avais l'intention d'espionner les supers-héros lors d'une soirée branchée."

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque les flashs des journalistes se déclenchèrent non loin d'eux, bien que les appareils photos ne soient pas dirigés dans sa direction. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une vidéo mise en ligne sur les réseaux sociaux et Steve savait qu'il serait grillé en tant qu'employé d'Assurances Fury si on le voyait ici.

"Tu ne risques rien" souffla Loki à son côté.

"Non ?"

"Je n'attirerai pas l'attention ici aujourd'hui – plutôt l'inverse. Tant que tu restes proche de moi, tu seras dans mon champ de protection."

"À condition de rester près de toi…"

"Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur" murmura Loki d'une voix sarcastique, "Puisque nous sommes en couple."

Steve éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Dans ce cas, débrouille-toi pour qu'on passe une bonne soirée, _chéri_ !"

Celui-ci poussa un juron en asgardien. "Je sens qu'avec toi, ça va être plus compliqué que prévu…"

Steve souriait d'un petit air satisfait lorsqu'il tendit l'invitation au portier.

Dès qu'il reçut l'autorisation d'entrer à l'intérieur, il se précipita dans un angle où il y avait moins d'influence pour éviter d'être pris pour Captain America, éviter d'être reconnu comme l'assureur de Fury Assurances ou éviter qu'on s'aperçoive qu'il était accompagné d'un super-méchant qui se battait contre certains invités.

Loki prit son temps pour entrer. Dans la foule, il se situait en terrain conquis. Les gens, sans le remarquer, faisaient un pas de côté pour le laisser passer ou l'évitaient inconsciemment en marchant. Il flânait entre les invités sans s'inquiéter de se faire surprendre alors que la sécurité était à son comble, il prit deux coupes avec élégance, et, sans en faire tomber une goutte, il entreprit de scanner la masse avec son regard de rapace.

Puis Loki repéra Steve au milieu de tous ces silhouettes, son visage s'éclaira – brièvement certes mais la lumière fut là, un quart de seconde, une éternité – il se mit en route vers lui avec une expression de satisfaction déterminée.

"Je t'ai pris du champagne."

Steve s'efforça de prendre la coupe de la façon la plus distinguée possible. "Merci, _chéri._ "

"Arrête ça" siffla Loki mais il l'entraîna en passant son coude dans le bras de Steve.

"Comment je vais m'amuser si je dois rester sérieux…? Tu voulais mon aide pour quoi exactement ?"

"Viens à l'étage, je voudrais trouver un endroit plus calme pour assister à la Cérémonie."

"Oh non" pesta Steve, "Ça va durer une éternité !"

"Quand tu ne m'enquiquines pas, tu râles, et quand tu ne râles pas, tu poses trop de questions. Vas-tu un jour cesser d'être insupportable ?"

Steve ne s'inquiéta pas du coup de colère de Loki, qui n'était que de l'esbroufe.

"Et toi, quand tu ne me refermes pas la porte au nez, tu me jettes des sorts, et quand tu ne me jettes pas de sorts, tu m'entourloupes et tu m'attires dans des guet-apens."

"Insupportable !" tempêta Loki, une main sur le front. Il souriait en coin.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le balcon au premier étage qui surplombait le hall d'entrée accueillant le Gala. Là, ils étaient à hauteur des lustres d'or et de cristal et pouvaient épier la foule d'en haut. Loki se pencha à la rambarde, son œil de rapace rivé sur la foule. Steve s'accouda à côté de lui, plus pour le surveiller que par réel intérêt pour les super-héros.

"Je pourrai te rendre ton ancienne apparence, si tu le désires" dit Loki au bout de cinq minutes de silence et d'ennui total, toujours concentré sur le rez-de-chaussée.

"Hein ?! Ah bon ?"

"Oui. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte – j'aurais dû me douter que cela te perturbait. Le contresort ne devrait pas être trop compliqué."

Loki étira ses doigts, des arabesques de magie émeraude crépitant entre ses jointures.

"Merci Loki."

Celui-ci grogna avec dédain. "Ce n'est rien." Il regardait toujours ses mains. "Réparer les torts causés, pour une fois…" Il se parlait plus à lui-même.

"J'apprécie l'attention mais je pense que je vais rester comme ça."

"Vraiment ?!"

"Oui… Si je change d'avis, je viendrai te solliciter."

"Mmmh" fit Loki, lèvres ceintes.

Steve lui donna un coup d'épaule taquin : "Je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre de vue encore une fois."

Loki détourna le visage, ses yeux émus n'échappèrent pas à Steve. Ils se turent, observant la foule, scannant les visages – les Avengers n'étaient toujours pas visibles – se remettant de leurs émotions.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, après ça ?" demanda Steve

"Je t'ai dit, je compte bien passer la soirée avec toi."

"Non, je parle d'après, du futur."

La question de Steve déconcentra Loki un bref instant. "Pourquoi cette question ?"

Steve haussa les épaules. _Pourquoi pas ?_

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à te battre et te cacher à New York pour l'éternité."

Loki montra les dents. "Occupe-toi de tes affaires."

"Tu fais partie de mes affaires maintenant !" protesta Steve.

Il gardait le sourire. Les sourires et les voix douces désarmaient les colères de Loki plus aisément qu'aucun argument logique.

"Steve…" Loki exhala et ferma les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant à le voir vulnérable, surtout ici alors que la foule grouillait au rez-de-chaussée. "Pourquoi cela t'importe-il autant ?! Pourquoi tu t'en soucie, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Pour moi, entre tous ?"

Steve pianota sur la rambarde, une moue sur les lèvres. "Pour les mêmes raisons que toi" dit-il enfin.

Loki frappa la balustrade du plat de la main. "Ridicule ! Stupide !"

"De quoi ?"

"Tout ça pour une signature que tu n'auras jamais !"

Steve lui adressa un regard éberlué : "Mais pourquoi tu me parles de signature maintenant ?!" Puis : "Oh mon Dieu !" et il éclata de rire au nez de Loki. Il riait si fort qu'au rez-de-chaussée, des gens levèrent la tête vers lui. Les dieux nordiques n'appréciaient guère qu'on se moque d'eux mais Steve ne pouvait contenir son hilarité. "Tu viens juste de me mentir droit dans les yeux ! Encore !"

"N'importe quoi" feula Loki.

"Si si ! Menteur !" et il riait de plus belle.

Loki croisa les bras et l'observa avec un scepticisme croissant pendant que Steve se relevait de son fou rire – il était littéralement tordu de rire, bossu contre la rambarde.

"Comment sais-tu si je mens ou non ?"

Steve essuya une larme impertinente qui gloussait dans ses cils. "Tu as dit : _Tout ça pour une signature que tu n'auras jamais_ mais c'était un mensonge. Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire…"

"Comment sais-tu si je mens ou non ? Steve, réponds-moi." Loki le secouait par les bras.

Celui-ci ricanait bêtement. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as _prévu_ de me signer quelque chose ?"

Loki se frotta les yeux de consternation. "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

"Ou bien est-ce que tu as _déjà_ signé quelque chose ?" et il riait de plus belle, "Fury et Carter ne vont pas en revenir !" et il s'étouffait de rire.

Loki fronçait les sourcils et l'étudiait avec attention. "Tu m'as fait la remarque que je mentais à plusieurs reprises. Tu as toujours su voir clair dans mes paroles. Même Thor… Même Frigga et Odin… Personne…"

"Une signature _de toi_ !"

Steve lançait ses poings vers le ciel et déhanchait du postérieur, dans une démonstration d'euphorie parfaitement inadéquate pour le lieu et l'évènement. À ce moment-là, il aurait été difficile de le confondre avec Captain America, si droit, si sobre, si respectable.

"Tu peux reconnaître mes mensonges, moi qu'on considère ici comme le Dieu de la malice. C'est presque comme si…" Loki laissa filer l'idée et écarquilla les yeux. "Viens là !"

"Woh – attends !"

Loki l'avait saisi par le poignet et l'entraînait de nouveau dans l'escalier. Ils le redescendirent avec précipitation, Steve n'essayait pas de résister, il suivait le rythme et attrapa un toast en passant devant le plateau d'un serveur. Des regards surpris le suivirent et il se demanda à quoi il ressemblait – un fou dingue qui courait, le bras droit tiré par une force invisible.

"Où on va cette fois ?"

Loki se dirigeait vers la salle attenante, l'amphithéâtre où aurait lieu la Cérémonie annuelle, celle qui récompensait officieusement les supers-héros et héroïnes les plus actifs de l'année – une manière, au sein de la communauté, de primer les meilleurs.

* * *

La salle était encore vide mais dans quelques minutes, les sièges accueilleraient tous les invités pour la remise des prix : Meilleur Super-Héros de l'année, Meilleure Super-Héroïne, Super le plus utile, Super le mieux habillé, Super le plus sexy, Super au costume le plus original…

Sur l'estrade trônait un meuble recouvert de velours rouge et dessus, une copie du Registre. Lorsque Loki l'ouvrit, des enveloppes coincées dans la première de couverture glissèrent par terre.

Steve les ramassa. "Tu crois qu'elles contiennent le nom des nominés ?"

"Probable" marmonna Loki, occupé à tourner les premières pages du Registre.

"J'imagine que tu es là pour ruiner la Cérémonie !" cria quelqu'un.

Steve chercha la voix du regard, à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre, entre les rangées de fauteuils et sur les mezzanines. "Ah, bonjour monsieur Stark. Re-bonjour, Steve."

Il fit un signe de main vers Iron Man et Captain America qui s'avançaient vers l'estrade. Ils étaient tous les deux en costume mais le Captain avait son bouclier et Tony Stark un gantelet rouge et or.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez viré du côté obscur, Steve Rogers" dit Stark d'une voix grinçante puis il parut se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. "Pas toi, Steve. Je parle de l'autre Steve, celui en face de nous."

"J'avais compris, Tony…"

"Je devrais lui donner un surnom, genre mini-Steve, mais vous avez la même taille. Sosie-Steve, peut-être… Tu en penses quoi, Cap' ?"

"Je ne pense pas que Loki soit là pour ruiner quoi que ce soit" signala Steve en priant intérieurement pour que ce soit vrai. "Il veut juste consulter le Registre."

"Absolument" confirma Loki d'une voix distraite, tout entier concentré sur sa lecture. Il lisait à une vitesse surhumaine, chaque page scannée en quelques secondes.

"Et trouver de nouvelles victimes !"

"Tony, du calme" tenta de le tempérer le Captain. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ?"

Steve lui répondit d'une moue et d'un haussement d'épaule. Il n'en savait rien lui-même. "Il y a du champagne gratuit à volonté ?"

"Haha, bonne réponse" ricana Stark, "C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. Mais _lui_ " et il pointa son doigt armé en direction de Loki, " _Lui_ , qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?!"

"Je ne suis pas là pour toi, Stark, navré mais l'univers ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril" railla Loki en tournant une autre page.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité" se moqua le Captain. "Sérieusement, Steve. Nous vous avons accordé notre confiance en tant qu'Avengers. Le Gala est une occasion parfaite pour nuire à la communauté des super-héros. Et tout le monde sait que Loki est une diva."

"Il va y avoir une _attaque_ ?!" paniqua Steve.

"Faut le demander à lui !" hurla Stark en désignant encore Loki.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? Va fouetter d'autres chats ailleurs, Stark."

"Occupé à quoi ?" demanda le Captain en bâillonnant son coéquipier pour l'empêcher de crier plus d'insanités.

"Oui, occupé à quoi ?" glissa Steve sournoisement, "À me donner une signature ?!"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. "Steve, tu es prodigieusement agaçant. Je cherche ton nom dans le Registre."

"Oh…" Steve se rembrunit et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, vexé, mutique.

L'autre Steve, le Captain, écoutait leur conversation et ne masqua pas sa surprise : "Tu _es_ dans le Registre ?"

Steve fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

"J'ai parlé de toi à Strange" dit Stark et comme personne ne comprenait à qui il parlait, les deux Steve se tournèrent vers lui.

L'ingénieur désigna les deux Steve du pouce, ce qui n'aida pas à la compréhension de cette phrase. "J'ai parlé de vous deux à Strange et on pense, d'après mes calculs de physique quantique et ses théories de science magique, que votre rencontre improbable est le signe d'une collision entre deux réalités."

Le Captain regardait Tony Stark avec commisération. "Je n'avais pas vu que tu avais autant forcé sur le champagne."

"Une collision entre deux réalités ?" répéta Steve sans rien comprendre.

"Je suis d'accord" lança Loki de derrière le Registre.

"D'accord ? _D'accord_ ?" se vexa Tony Stark. "Non ! Hors de question que tu sois d'accord avec moi ! Je ne veux rien avoir en commun avec toi !"

Loki lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait. "Stark, nous avons déjà en commun bien plus que tu ne le soupçonnes."

"Une signature pour Assurances Fury !" s'exclama Steve avec joie.

"Nan." Loki se rembrunit.

"Tony, c'est quoi cette histoire de collision et de réalité ?" insista le Captain.

"Et bien vois-tu Cap', quelle est la probabilité que tu rencontres un parfait sosie de toi dans cette réalité ?"

Le Captain souleva un sourcil indécis. "Steve n'est pas mon _parfait sosie_."

"Tu admettras que vous avez un physique et un caractère similaires. Même nom, même dégaine. On vous confondrai si on n'était pas attentif." Stark paraissait très fier de pouvoir déballer ses théories scientifiques devant un public. "Sachant que tu es un homme hors du commun, modifié par la science et presque centenaire, la probabilité est donc infiniment faible. Par contre, la probabilité d'une collision entre deux réalités qui contiendrait chacune un Steve Rogers est, elle, bien plus élevée. Elle est de zéro virgule zéro zéro zéro zéro zéro zéro deux-cent quatre-vingt neuf pour cent. Énorme ! Votre rencontre n'était donc qu'une question de temps."

"Tony, je trouve ça tiré par les cheveux…"

"0, 000000289 ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi précis, Cap'."

Loki poussa un hurlement de victoire, un cri de Valkyrie à réveiller les morts et faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Immédiatement, Iron Man et Captain America se mirent en position de combat, l'un avec son gantelet armé, le réacteur chargé, l'autre avec le bouclier brandi à hauteur du torse. Steve posa une main sur le coude du demi-dieu extraterrestre. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Là ! Là ! Tu es là !" et il tapait frénétiquement du doigt sur une ligne du Registre. "Je t'ai trouvé !"

"Oui oui" marmonna Steve, "Très bien, bravo, super…"

"Tu es un super-héros !" ragea Loki, les yeux fous. "Tu me l'as caché !"

"Depuis quand tu es inscrit au Registre ?" s'étonnait le Captain.

"T'es un super-héros ?" s'époumona Stark, aussi surpris.

Steve était maussade et renfrogné. Il pointa d'une voix acerbe : "Je ne suis _pas_ un super-héros. Je suis simplement inscrit dans le Registre –"

"Parce que tu as des capacités particulières !"

"Oui…"

"Tu devines les mensonges" murmura Loki, ses yeux rivés sur lui, oublieux de Stark.

"Et je ne peux pas mentir" souffla Steve en retour.

Leur regard se verrouilla, une décharge d'électricité les traversa.

"Pourquoi tu as choisi d'être assureur ?" demanda Stark d'une voix ahurie. "Tu pourrais travailler pour les services secrets ! Tu ferais un agent épatant !"

Steve fronça les sourcils, pivota et répliqua brusquement : "Mon métier me convient parfaitement."

Loki l'observait toujours avec attention – l'étincelle dans ses yeux aurait presque pu être décrite comme de l'affection. Presque. Elle était trop brûlante pour cela.

"Tu ne peux pas mentir" chuchota-t-il tout bas, comme un secret.

Et comme un secret, Steve murmura : "Donc si je te dis que tu es important pour moi et je t'aime…"

"C'est la vérité…"

"Oui."

"Et pas parce que tu veux une signature."

Steve éclata de rire, la tête en arrière, une trille libre et joyeuse qui fila droit au cœur de Loki et le fit sourire malgré lui, un vrai beau sourire qui lui échappa alors que deux de ses ennemis les guettaient dangereusement près.

"Au diable les Avengers" marmonna Loki pour lui, il attrapa Steve par le col de sa chemise qui lui allait divinement bien, le tira à lui et, alors que celui-ci avait toujours une note rieuse au coin des lèvres, il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser de film. C'était un peu maladroit, un peu surpris, leurs bouches butèrent l'une contre l'autre. Puis Steve se reprit, il attrapa la nuque de Loki, les doigts accrochés dans ses mèches lisses et noires et ils s'embrassèrent plus correctement, c'est-à-dire de manière totalement inappropriée, le souffle partagé, les lèvres rouges, les langues entremêlées.

Steve le lâcha le premier. "Pas trop tôt…" Il souriait d'un sourire de fauve, heureux d'avoir remporté ce défi. Loki souriait aussi, les lèvres acérées, les crocs sortis, satisfait d'avoir attrapé sa proie.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu" souffla Tony Stark en bas de l'estrade. Il avait l'air terriblement choqué, presque pâle. "C'est une blague ? J'ai halluciné ? Captain, tu as mis quelque chose dans mon champagne ?!"

"… Vous êtes… ensemble ?" demanda le Captain avec précaution, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

Steve et Loki échangèrent un coup d'œil.

"Oui" fit Loki avec aplomb en posant une main autour de la taille de Steve. "Est-ce que tes statistiques avaient prévu cette probabilité, Stark ?"

"Donc mon assureur a des supers-pouvoirs et il sort avec Loki, la Némésis des Avengers. Okay, okay, parfait…"

"Tony, arrête de râler" le calma le Captain. "Steve, ce n'est pas une relation sans conséquences. Loki est toujours l'ennemi des Avengers."

"Non non non" chantonna Loki, ravi de leur jouer ce tour. "Plus maintenant !"

Captain America et Tony Stark lui adressèrent tous les deux un regard dubitatif. "Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison ?"

"Pour la raison que je suis…" Loki faisait durer le suspens. "… Dans le Registre ! Tadam !"

Il ouvrit le Registre à la dernière page écrite. En bas de la liste, le dernier nom était le sien.

« _Loki Laufeyson-Odinson_ » avec un numéro d'identification et ses pouvoirs majeurs.

"Inscrit depuis deux jours" se rengorgea-t-il face à aux, pas peu fier de sa farce. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Steve et murmura à son oreille : "Pour toi…"

"Tu as signé le Registre" couina Steve, des étoiles dans les prunelles. "Tu as _signé_ le Registre."

Loki ricanait face aux deux Avengers. "Je vous propose qu'on passe directement au cœur de la Cérémonie pour s'éviter le suspens…"

"Non" ordonna la Captain. "Hors de question que tu bousilles le déroulement de la Cérémonie annuelle !"

Loki, bien sûr, n'en avait rien à cirer. Il sélectionna une enveloppe et l'ouvrit d'un ongle vif. "Et le super-héros le plus généreux de l'année est…" Il leva le sourcil, flasha un sourire séducteur à Stark, se racla la gorge : "…Moi-même !"

"NON !" s'écria Stark et il se rua sur scène.

"Oups." jubila Loki, "On dirait bien que quelqu'un d'autre a fait un don plus important que le tien à la Communauté des Super-Héros…"

"Hors de question que je me fasse battre par toi ! C'est la seule catégorie où je peux gagner ! Espèce de tricheur ! Fourbe !"

Le Captain devait retenir Stark par la taille pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Loki.

"Bon, assez plaisanté." Loki se tourna vers Steve : "Je t'avais promis une soirée en tête-à-tête, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je l'attends toujours" dit Steve d'une voix pince-sans-rire.

"Dans ce cas, en route mon cher" et Loki l'attrapa par la taille, le geste élégant.

L'instant d'après, devant les deux Avengers ébahis, ils s'étaient volatilisés.

* * *

Et c'était le dernier chapiiiitre

Petit-petit épilogue ensuite et voilà.

Mesdames et messieurs, merci du fond du cœur pour vos encouragements.

C'était peut-être ma dernière fic postée mais ça veut dire que j'aurais plus de temps… pour aller lire les vôtres !

J'espère que cette petite histoire légère vous aura plu.

Funambulle


	22. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Que Loki se soit inscrit dans le Registre n'avait pas changé grand-chose à leur routine ; il devait juste s'abstenir d'attaquer les Avengers (pas trop dur) et de jouer des mauvais tours aux supers-héros (plus difficile).

Le Captain et Tony Stark n'avaient rien dit du secret de Steve et c'était très bien comme ça. Celui-ci n'était pas le seul aux Assurances Fury à avoir des habilitées surhumaines : Sam pouvait parler aux oiseaux, Jessica avait une force décuplée et on racontait dans les couloirs toutes sortes de choses sur Fury, plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Cependant, la compagnie d'assurances restait confidentielle, même sur les aptitudes de ses employés.

L'été avait passé avec son lot de casse, d'attaques et de batailles.

L'automne se passait maintenant, avec son lot de feuilles mortes, de newyorkais pressés et de parapluies ouverts.

Steve et Loki étaient restés ensemble, envers et contre tout.

Envers Thor qui voulait ramener son frère à Asgard, envers les Avengers qui n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de sa part pour lui tomber dessus (même si son appartement restait encore un mystère !), envers la collision des deux réalités, envers la fin du monde qui approchait.

Ils étaient restés ensemble.

* * *

Chez lui, Loki avait allumé un feu de cheminée d'un claquement de doigts et ils s'étaient enveloppés dans les pelisses de loup sur le canapé, nus tous les deux. L'hiver approchait et la pluie d'automne toquait à la fenêtre. C'était une parfaite après-midi de dimanche pour se prélasser et se caresser sous les couvertures.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" geignit Steve, le nez dans la fourrure de loup, les yeux sur les flammes.

Loki avait déserté leur cocon. "J'arrive" lança-t-il de la cuisine, "J'avais oublié quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

Il était revenu, un stylo à la main. Steve était plus intéressé par les kilomètres de peau pâle visibles en toute liberté.

"Depuis le temps que tu me bassines avec ça…"

"Avec ça quoi ? Tu ne veux pas revenir ? J'ai froid."

"Techniquement, tu es le plus chaud de nous deux… Il me faut des feuilles…"

"Il y en a dans mon sac. Loki…"

"Là !" Il revint dans les pelisses, reprit sa place dans le nid. "Voilà, attends deux secondes."

Il traçait sur les feuilles des runes nordiques par dizaines, toujours la même, motif répétitif et soigneusement dessiné en arabesques maîtrisées.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Steve qui ne voyait rien puisque son dos servait de support.

"Du stock en prévention."

"Stock de quoi ?!"

Loki continuait d'écrire. Il avait rempli dix feuilles de cette rune. Il posa le paquet sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste devant le nez de Steve. "Là, voilà !" Sa voix était légèrement triomphante, très satisfaite.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui est marqué… Pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ?"

Loki leva le menton. "C'est ma signature."

Steve éclata de rire. Et il l'embrassa. Et il fut de nouveau prit d'un fou rire.

Loki traça la rune au creux de sa clavicule, le stylo un peu tremblant à cause des éclats hilares qui transperçaient la peau de son compagnon. Et Steve apposa sa marque, un scribouillage illisible, sur le pectoral gauche de Loki, juste à côté du cœur.

FIN.


End file.
